Apple Dumpling Club
by helluvabell
Summary: Escaping an overbearing father and a shady past, Bella Swan hitches a ride with the Cullen crew when they ride through Forks.She soon realizes family is more than blood, and that lust and love are not the same. Will the FBI and a certain outlaw motorcycle gang be able to tear Edward and Bella apart? All human. E/B
1. Welcome to The Muddy Dog

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

"_**If you're going to ride something, make it a Fat Boy."**_

**BPOV**

"Oh, my God. Christmas has come early, and Santa must have thought I was a _very_ good girl," Angela purred.

I looked to the door to see who caught Angela's eye, and I had to admit she had good taste. I smiled at my friend and said, "I don't think you're her type."

The woman had to have been a model. The way she owned the room was beyond impressive. She was wearing skin-tight, black motorcycle pants and a white tank top that was so thin, you could see the lacy purple and black bra she wore beneath. It was almost like she wanted her already impressive rack to not only be noticed, but remembered as well.

I looked out of the bar's only window, into the parking lot, and my suspicions were correct. She was a rider. And she didn't just ride any bike; Life-size Barbie had herself a Harley.

Angela pouted and went to clean tables but not before mumbling, "You never know."

I rounded the bar and approached the blonde Amazon who somehow stumbled into Forks' craptastic dive bar, appropriately named, The Muddy Dog. I reached beneath the bar to retrieve a napkin and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

She looked at me as if I appeared out of nowhere, shook her head to clear it, and said, "No, I'm good. If it's alright with you, I'll just take the seat. I'm waiting on some friends."

She didn't so much as answer me as she did my rack, but who was I to complain? I was flattered that she was checking out my goods.

I nodded my head and looked over to the back of the bar. Just as I expected, the wolves were about to descend. The guys were looking at the blonde like she was a piece of meat, and she looked too preoccupied to deflect pick-up lines from the Barney Fifes of Forks.

I set a glass of Coke on her napkin and said, "I'm going to do you a favor, and in turn it's going to do _me_ a favor." She arched her eyebrow in intrigue, so I went on. "All of your drinks tonight are on the house."

"And this will help you how?"

"It will save us both a headache from watching those morons trying to get you loaded," I said with a nod to the back.

When she looked back at the guys, several chests puffed out, poses were struck, and a couple of guts were even sucked in. "God, who are those losers?"

"They are Forks' Finest and a few of their friends," I answered while pouring a bowl of green olives to snack on and another bowl of maraschino cherries for Blondie's Coke.

"Are you shitting me? I picked a cop bar?" She asked in disgust. Her disappointment didn't last long when she saw the bowl of cherries. "Shouldn't they be working or something?"

I snorted and said, "Riiiight, because Forks is a hot-bed of criminal activity."

"I can't believe I picked a bar full of asshole cops," she said while sucking on a cherry.

"In all fairness, there aren't a lot of bars in Forks, and although he's not here, my dad is one of them."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Shit, I'm sorry."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, no you're right. He is an asshole."

She cocked her head to the side and said, "I'm Rose."

"Hello, Rose. Name's Bella," I said and extended my hand for a shake. "Nice ride," I said, nodding out to the parking lot.

"Thank you, and thanks for not assuming it's my boyfriend's," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Never thought I'd see Fat Boy here," I murmered.

"I always say, if you're gonna ride something, make it a Fat Boy." I heard Angela whimper at Rose's words as she cleaned a nearby table that was already spotless. "You know Harleys?" Rose asked with a smile, completely clueless of the devastated lesbian behind her.

"Not really well. I used to ride a dirt bike, but, like everyone, I wanted an upgrade. Something for street riding. I had a friend who promised to get me Softail Deluxe when I graduated college," I finished softly.

She looked away when my eyes started to water up and turned to look out the window. "Yeah, I thought about getting one of those, but it was too low to the ground."

"Hello there, beautiful." We both looked as Officer Jared Bronson leaned against the bar, next to Rose, and said, "Can I get you a drink?"

"She already has a drink," I said.

"Bella, shut the hell up. Nobody's talking to you," he said.

"_I'm_ talking to her, and no, you can't buy me a drink. My husband wouldn't be too happy to see you hanging around," Rose said with a dismissive flick of the wrist. "So, get lost."

As Jared left with his tail between his legs, Rose said, "So I take it this friend of yours is no longer with us."

"Yeah, he… he was murdered five years ago," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Fuck! That's horrible," she said, covering her mouth. "I thought he took a spill or something. I'm sorry; I should have just left it alone."

"No, you couldn't have known."

"Did they catch who did it?"

I looked to the back of the bar and said softly, "No, no they didn't."

I didn't want to think about Jake, so to change the subject, I decided to pay her a compliment. It was my go-to when I found myself in awkward situations.

"That's a nice ring," I said with a nod to her hand.

That moron Jared had seen the damn ring; it was hard to miss. Even though it wasn't the traditional diamond, it was still on her left ring finger. Instead of ice, it was a pink, porcelain rose mounted on a silver base.

She looked down at her hand, fingered her ring while smiling. "It's the ring my husband gave me when he proposed. We were just out of high school, and it was all he could afford at the time. He's offered to replace it with a diamond, but I won't let him. I did, however, let him remount it on a platinum band. The first one rusted and was starting to leave a ring around my finger. We've been married for nine years, now."

I smiled and said, "Is that who you're meeting?"

"Yeah, him and a couple of other friends. We were just supposed to pass through, but one of our friends crashed his bike."

"Oh no," I gasped. "I hope he's alright."

"Yeah, me too. The doctors at the hospital want to keep him overnight for observation, so we'll be here for a few days."

"I'm sure he'll—"

"Bella!"

I snapped my head in the direction of Angela's voice and noticed the evening crowd had arrived. She was swamped, trying to not only cover the tables but also tend to the people who snuck their way up to the bar, unnoticed by me.

"Sorry Rose, but duty calls," I said apologetically before heading to the other end of the bar. Luckily I knew the customers, so I was able to get what they usually ordered without them having to tell me.

"Hey, Bella, if you're not too busy tonight, I want to introduce you to my friends when they get here," Rose called out.

I smiled and nodded while setting a pint of Bud Light in front of Mike Newton. Ever since he married Jessica Stanley, he'd spent the majority of his nights at the bar. Hopefully he wouldn't get too drunk tonight. He had trouble keeping his hands to himself whenever he had too much to drink. Most of the time, I could cut him off before he got to that point.

I sighed, hoping it would be one of those nights.

=\\= ADC =/=

Things picked up as the night went on. Charlie's boys went and were replaced with another handful of cops. There were only eight officers in Forks, but I only liked a couple of them. The rest were a bunch of ignorant sons of bitches.

Rose's assessment was right.

I was wiping up the piss water that Mike had spilled, when I saw a large man walk into The Muddy Dog. When he slung an arm around Rose, I was relieved she smiled at him. It meant I wouldn't have to figure out how to kick out the behemoth. Seriously, the guy was huge.

I should have known he was Rose's husband. His frayed jeans, worn leather jacket, shitkickers, black bandana, and scruffy look screamed biker.

Rose signaled me over to meet him. "Bella, this is my husband, Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella," she announced with a smile.

Emmett surprised me by quickly leaning over the bar and placing a smooching kiss on my cheek. The big jackass even had the nerve to laugh when I squeaked like a goddamn mouse. Usually the bar's height prevented people from being able to get to me, so it was a little startling when he squished that false sense of security.

After putting a safe distance between us, I gave him a tentative smile. Now that I was closer, I saw he had pretty blue eyes and a set of dimples hidden beneath the whiskers. He also had some ink on his inner left forearm. It was Rose's name in beautiful scroll work that looped around his wrist and ended on his left ring finger.

"Thanks for keeping my Rosie entertained and her mind off of the sad shit we're dealing with," he said, pulling my attention away from his tattoo.

While thanking me, Emmett gave me the head-to-toe, but instead of the men who leer at me on a daily basis, I wasn't skeeved out by his gaze. It was almost like he was cataloging me. He then turned to his wife and said, "Baby, don't you have a top like that in blue?"

She threw back her head in a peal of laughter. "I was thinking that too. Only I think Bella pulls it off better."

Rose asked about her friend, and I was relieved to be called away. I didn't want to intrude on their personal conversation.

=\\= ADC =/=

I grumbled while cleaning yet another spill caused by Mike. By then I was sure he was doing it on purpose just so he could oogle the girls. I tried not to curse Angela while mopping up the mess. On most nights I would let Mike's glasses collect on the bar. That way I could keep track of his beer intake. However, Angela, being the gem that she is, took all of his glasses and cleaned off the bar in front of the louse.

After cleaning the mess, I took a quick survey of the bar to make sure all of the customers were happy. When my eyes reached Rose and Emmett, I noticed a friend had joined them.

He was gorgeous.

Scruff on his strong jaw line, clothes similar to Emmett's, and a tall, lean physique had my girlie bits quivering. When the fuck did my body learn to have a Harlequin romance response to _any_ man? I bit back a groan when he took off his brown leather jacket. He had windblown, auburn hair and rippling muscles in his arms. I would go home and throw away every smutty book I owned if I kept on using clichés to describe the god before me.

I had to lift my jaw off the floor and discreetly check for drool. He had a sexy smirk that told me he knew the effect he had on the opposite sex. When he walked into the place, he owned it. Bastard.

I liked Rose, but I wanted to steer clear of the panty dropper. So, I went back to pouring pitchers of beer for a table of regulars. After delivering them, I turned to make my way back to the bar, but someone body checked me. It caused me to collide into the bar ledge, and I let out a painful cry. Looking up, I wasn't surprised to see the pitch-black eyes of Officer Paul Kwoli.

"Maybe you should be more careful, Bella," he spat.

"Maybe you should try shoving around somebody your own size," Emmett said.

Somewhere between Paul colliding with me and me colliding with the bar, Emmett had made his way over, and I noticed both his sexy friend and Rose were trying to hold him back. Unfortunately, Paul had friends too. The other officers in the bar and a few of their friends stood to back him up.

I placed myself between the cop and the biker and said, "It's okay, Emmett. I'm sure it was an accident."

Paul shot Emmett a glare then turned to me. "I thought I made it clear, you're not welcomed here."

"Paul, if you don't like seeing me, I suggest you find a new bar. Until then, I hope you enjoy your drinks here at The Muddy Dog."

I walked away with a satisfied smile when he looked at the beer on tap with a flash of panic in his beady eyes. I was grateful Sam was there when I heard him say, "Come on, Paul. Let's shoot some pool."

I worked through the next hour, but the whole time I had the feeling of being watched. I looked toward the back, expecting to see Paul glaring at me… _again_. Except it wasn't Paul. He was losing to Sam in a game of pool, I happily noticed.

I quickly scanned the room, looking for the pair of eyes I felt on me. I found them, and fuck me, they belonged to Rose's gorgeous friend. He gave me a sexy, crooked smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. I quickly remembered my resolve to not be another drooling female and went back to work.

=\\= ADC =/=

There was a lull from the unusually busy night around eleven, and Rose took the opportunity to call me over. I took a deep breath and started to make my way to the end of the bar, but rowdy calls from the men signaled my dad's arrival.

"CHARLIE!"

It was like that goddamn show _Cheers_; everybody knew his name.

I gave Rose an apologetic smile then turned to fetch a Vitamin R for Charlie. When I walked to his table, I noticed his face was an unhealthy shade of red. I sighed and waited for him to blow his gasket, hoping he wouldn't cause a scene.

"What in the hell are you wearing, Bells?" he hissed.

I looked down at my snug brown leather pants and the soft pink corset top I had on. There was no way I was would tell him that my tips were always bigger on nights when I showed more skin, and that my biggest tippers actually worked for him. I was saving up to get out of that hellhole, and if flashing a little cleavage meant I could leave sooner, then I'd wear the tightest tops and lowest slung pants I could find.

"I'm twenty-three, Charlie. Besides, I thought we had an agreement. You don't talk about my clothes, and I don't talk about you turning a blind eye to all your friends who drive home drunk," I shot back.

Charlie looked around before saying, "We'll talk about this when you get home."

I went back behind the bar to serve up more drinks, only to realize my tips were dwindling the longer the Chief stayed. I tried not to let my anger affect my work, but it was no use. After his second beer, he finally left but not before giving me a pointed look. I looked down the bar, hoping Charlie didn't scare off any of my usual customers and noticed he wasn't the only one to leave.

Rose's good-looking friend left too.

Feeling like I would scream at the shittiness that was my night, I signaled to Angela that I was going on break. Thankfully she nodded her head and gave me a sympathetic smile. She knew how crazy Charlie made me. Like me, she too had an overbearing father. The only difference was her father, the town pastor, kicked her out of the house when she came out of the closet.

I went out to the side alley, leaving the door propped open and went to my hiding place. It was reserved for when Paul or Charlie made me want to rip out my hair. It was mostly concealed by stacked crates, and I never had to worry about the smell of Dumpster because that was around the corner, behind the bar. I took a deep breath and sat on an upside down pickle bucket.

I was in the middle of my mantra, "Just a few more weeks," when I was interrupted by giggling. _Giggling_ near _my_ thinking spot. I heard a man hush the bimbo, and I stood to see who the hell was interrupting my woosah moment.

Fuck me, again.

It was Rose's friend, and he wasn't alone. There was a blonde on her knees in front of him, and it was none other than that two-bit skank, Lauren Mallory. Fuck it all, if I wasn't jealous of that slut.

He roughly ripped off her leather jacket and gently placed it on a nearby stoop. I then heard the sound of his zipper and crept closer to the crates that hid me from Sexy Biker Friend and the Mallory skank. His hand was wrapped around his rather impressive cock, and I felt my panties dampen at the sight of it. Was it possible for a penis to be beautiful?

Yes, yes it was.

I wanted to growl at the blonde when she leaned in to take him into her mouth. Luckily, he wasn't having any of that. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back so she could look him in the eye, and he said in a low, velvety voice, "You don't get to suck. All you're allowed to do is lick my balls. Is that understood?"

She whimpered but nodded her head. Not that I blamed her. I myself was struggling not to shove the bitch aside to take her place at the feet of Adonis himself.

He positioned her head to his liking, keeping his left hand in her hair as his right pumped his long, thick cock. I licked my lips when I saw a bead of pre-cum on the tip of his beautiful dick, and I tried to rub my thighs together to get some much needed friction.

He tipped his head back with a groan and said, "Bella."

My breath caught, and before I could blink, he tilted his head to the side and winked at me.

_Bastard_.


	2. Welcomed Distractions

**In this story "scooter" and "scoots" means Harleys and sometimes motorcycles. "Property patches" will be touched on in future chapters. If you look it up and are offended, then this story will most likely offend you too. "Packing double" means riding a bike with a passenger behind you. If you're confused over any terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction. I wish I could ride on the back of Sexy Biker Friend's ride.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

_**I wanted to unwrap her like a present and play with her all night long.**_

**EPOV**

I smiled when I saw the two scooters parked in front of a dive bar. Hell, it was probably the only bar in this Podunk town. Not that I had a problem with small towns; usually they're very nice to ride through, and the people are always very friendly. The only problem was we would be stuck here for a couple of days.

The Muddy Dog was your typical dive bar. Bar, tables, jukebox in the corner, and a couple of pool tables in the back. I saw Em and Rose as soon as I walked in, at the end of the bar. I took the empty stool next to my brother, but before I could even signal the bartender for a beer, Rose started with the questions.

"How is he? Where's Alice? Is she staying at the hospital with Jazz? Did you find my jacket?"

"Babe, he just got here. Let him relax before you give him the third degree," Emmett said while Rose huffed in frustration.

When I laid eyes on the bartender, my night got considerably better. She was a hot little thing, wearing tight leather pants that showcased an incredible ass and a corset that pushed her tits up to tease every red-blooded male in the room. The poor jackass in front of her was not immune to her charms. He blatantly stared at her tits while she cleaned the bar. Yep, she would be raking in the tips tonight, and I couldn't wait until she served me.

My cock hardened at all the ways she could serve me.

Unfortunately, she looked too busy to help us, and another girl came to take my order. She wasn't bad looking. The fact was, she never even looked at me when she came over. She only had eyes for my sister-in-law, much to Emmett's annoyance.

After she came back with our beers and Rose's Coke, I started answering Rose's questions. "No, I couldn't find your jacket. I checked the side of the road where Jazz ate asphalt and the hospital waiting room. Nada."

"Dammit," she said. "I just broke that jacket in too. Vents, Edward. It had perfect vents for riding, not to mention the lining."

"Oh, before I forget. This is your key," I said, handing Emmett the key to their motel room and a slip of paper. "And this is the address of the motel."

"How's Jasper? What did the doctors have to say?" Emmett asked as he pocketed the key and info.

I took a swig of my MGD and said, "Aside from a little road rash on his face and leg, he broke a couple of bones in his wrist, so they put a cast on him. He also broke his left tibia and fibula. The docs put a titanium rod and some screws in his leg."

"Fuuuuck," Emmett said.

"What does this mean, Edward? Is it safe to move him, or will he need physical therapy and shit?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "Knowing Jazz, he'll probably say, 'Fuck physical therapy.' Knowing Alice, she'll probably ask for every info packet available so she can make sure he's doing everything that needs to be done to get better."

"Alice is staying at the hospital," Rose stated.

I nodded even though she wasn't asking. There was no separating those two. They had an intense kind of love that was sometimes hard for me to understand, but Rose and Em didn't look surprised that Alice refused to leave.

Emmett nursed his beer and said, "And Alice? Is she alright?"

I nodded.

I don't know how she managed to walk away without so much as a scratch. No, that's not true. I knew how.

It was Jazz.

Even while crashing his Saxon, he had made sure Alice was protected. He somehow had enough control to throw her off onto a nice grassy patch, even if meant he would take the brunt of the impact and all of the injuries. Seeing Alice's tiny body flying through the air probably took twenty years off of my life. I knew Jazz would be devastated if anything happened to his wife.

Fucking slippery roads.

I noticed the hot little bartender carrying two pitchers of beer and followed her with my eyes. She had the kind of body made for a good time, and I couldn't wait to talk to her. She was just the kind of distraction I needed.

She turned to walk back behind the bar when this huge motherfucker slammed into her. I jumped up from my stool as her body went careening into the bar behind her. My body shook in rage, and I would have loved nothing more than to beat that motherfucker to a pulp. Her cry had me rushing to her, but Emmett beat me there.

He called the asshole out and was close to losing his cool, and it took both me and Rose to pull him back. I saw that the cocksucker had friends ready to jump in, and I really wanted to avoid a bar fight. There was no sense in going to the hospital or jail. Sure, it would feel great to blow off some steam, but it would add unnecessary stress to Alice if that happened.

I wished that Jasper was there. He was the one who had the ability to smooth over any situation. His slow Southern drawl and laid back personality never failed to put people at ease.

Emmett stopped struggling, and I realized Hot-Little-Bartender had placed herself between Emmett and the asshole. Her close proximity allowed her scent to tease me, and I felt my dick twitch. _Was that strawberries I smelled?_

I was vaguely aware of her talking to Em like she knew him, but I was more focused on her sultry alto voice. The sound reverberated down my spine and went straight to my dick, making me painfully harder than I was before.

God, she was sexy as she mouthed off to the cocksucker named "Paul." I didn't hear most of the words she was saying because I was paying more attention to the way her lips moved. They were full and pouty—perfectly shaped and tempting. I wanted to wrap my hands in her mahogany hair as she wrapped those luscious lips around my aching cock.

She stood there in her tight clothing, and I noticed her top had a band of material that wrapped around her breasts and tied between them. I wanted to unwrap her like a present and play with her all night long.

The crowd broke up, and the three of us went back to our seats. I kept an eye on Hot-Little-Bartender and went back to my MGD. I needed to cool down before I ripped through the zipper of my jeans.

Emmett's voice tore my gaze away from the temptress as he said, "Did you call Carlisle?"

"No. Assholes didn't allow cell phone use in the hospital, and I forgot to call him when I left. I'll call him tomorrow after we see Jasper," I said and went back to staring at Hot-Little-Bartender.

We sat there, talking about things we should get done. Rose was going to check out our scoots for maintenance, and Emmett was going to check the map to see if we could change our route. Typically we would take the roads that were a little less traveled. The purpose of a freeway was to get you from one point to the other, but for us riding was about seeing things you couldn't if you were stuck on a six lane interstate. It wasn't about rushing to get to your destination, it was about feeling the bike under you, and letting it take you places you've never been before.

I was a slave to my Victory. I treated it better than I did my mother, and I would fuck a person up if they ever disrespected Esme. Em and I had been riding since we were teenagers. Carlisle and Esme had given Emmett a Harley for his sixteen birthday and me my own on my sixteenth birthday the year after. I was sure to catch shit from Carlisle when he saw the Cross Roads I was riding these days.

An hour went by, and I still couldn't take my eyes off of the brunette. She looked around the bar, almost like she could feel my gaze. When our eyes locked, I smiled because, fuck me, she was beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face and big doe eyes. She gave me a shy smile, and I my breath caught as I watched an adorable blush spread over her cheeks.

"No."

I looked over at Rose, and she arched her eyebrow. "What, Rose?"

"I see the way you're looking at her. Bella is my friend. Bury your dick somewhere else," she said while crunching on a piece of ice.

_Bella_.

Fuck, even her name made me hard.

I looked at Bella and said, "I don't see how my sex life and your friendships fucking impact each other. And what the hell do you mean she's your friend? We've only been in town for a day."

I grunted in pain as Emmett punched me in the shoulder. That fucker didn't hold back either. I nearly lost my goddamn balance on my bar stool. "What was that for?"

"First off, watch how you talk to my wife. Second, Bella's a good girl, and we all know you're the 'hit it then quit it' kind of man. Just find someone else," he said before signaling for another beer. He let out an annoyed sigh when the lesbian hustled over.

I thought about Bella being _my_ good girl, and I had to swallow thickly as all kinds of scenarios played out in my head. I imagined she could be _very_ good at anything she put her mind too.

"Look, there's a few bar sluts over there," Rose said with a snort and jerked her head in the direction of a table surrounded by girls.

I looked at the pickings but I wasn't really feeling any of them. More than one of them tried to catch my attention by tossing their hair over their shoulders or stretching to show off their curves. Unfortunately for them, the only curves I was interested in belonged to Hot-Little-Bartender. So naturally, my attention went back to her.

Rose huffed in irritation, but I ignored her. I loved Rose, and I would do damn near anything for her, but she had a knack for pissing me off. Telling me whom I could or could not fuck was at the top of the list. The only women who were off limits wore property patches, and I knew Bella didn't have one of those.

Trying to defuse the situation Emmett said, "Do you think we're going to miss Bike Week?"

Arizona Bike Week was a huge biker rally that we were planning on going to. We were going to hit Cali to meet Carlisle, Esme, Gail and Dirty, but with Jasper laid up in the hospital, our plans changed drastically.

"I don't know, man. Jasper's ride is a mess, and I have no idea what the new game plan is. This stop will put us behind schedule, but we could probably hit Arizona for the end of it. If we can book five hundred a day, we should get back on track. If not, we'll just tell Carlisle that we'll meet them there," I said.

"Five hundred miles a day, Edward! I can't do that," Rose said.

I smirked. "What's the matter, Rose? Can't ride with the big boys?"

"Fuck you, Edward. You try riding on a huge vibrator for five-hundred miles," she said. Poor Emmett nearly choked on his beer, but Rose went on, saying, "Sure it great at first, but then things start going numb, and I lose sensation in my hoo-hah. I love riding, but, dammit, I like sex too."

I noticed Bella making her way over, and all disturbing thoughts of Rose's hoo-hah went out the window. I wondered if I should bother using a pick-up line, or if I should wait and play it by ear.

Unfortunately, some guy named "Charlie" came into the bar. How did I know his name was Charlie? How could I not? It was like everybody knew who the hell Charlie was—including Hot-Little-Bartender.

I wanted to cry when she turned to get him a drink. I turned my attention to the guy who fucked with my chances of meeting Bella. The bastard was wearing a uniform. I looked around and noticed more than one asshole in this place was a cop.

"Rose, explain," I barked then pointed to my brother and said, "Don't even think about punching me. I want to hear why your wife brought us to a cop watering hole."

Em immediately went on the defense and looked around the room for any possible threats. And wouldn't you know? The asshole who shoved Bella earlier had a couple of friends wearing the badge. I had no problem with the police. Typically they had a problem with us—especially in small towns like this.

"Yes, I knew it was a cop bar. Bella, in fact, is the one who warned me," she said with her hands raised defensively.

"Babe, don't you think that was something that should have been shared with us?" Emmett said. "Christ, I almost laid out that fucker back there. Do you think his cop friends would have let me off with a warning? No, I would have spent the night in jail."

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I forgot, okay? With everything that happened today, it honestly slipped my mind. You know I wouldn't have stayed, but then I started talking to Bella, and I didn't want to leave," she said in a small voice.

I immediately felt like shit for getting on her case. We were all a little distracted with everything that happened to Jasper. No harm was done, so I too offered her an apology.

"It's fine, guys. Oh but, Edward, I should warn you. Bella did mention her dad was one too."

"Her dad's a cop?" I deadpanned.

She gave a smirk, and I had to step away before I said something I didn't mean. I made my way to the jukebox, and I instantly regretted it when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, baby. If you play a slow song, I promise you a dance," she purred.

I turned to tell her I wasn't interested, but the blonde was wearing a familiar leather jacket. It wasn't like the motorcycle jackets that posers wear. The one she was wearing had little flaps to hide the zippers on the vents. Most fashion leather jackets made sure that the shiny zippers were seen. The problem with those jackets was they weren't practical because over time rain and dirt would cause the zipper to degrade. The blonde looked like she didn't have a fucking clue about those things. Bitch probably thought it looked cool.

If Rose saw her, she'd rip the bar slut's hair out by the root. Yep, somebody was spending the night in jail.

I looked around the room, trying to decide what to do when I felt her hand slip into mine. "Maybe I can give you a private dance outside."

I smirked at her, thinking how easy she made it for me. She led me out through a side door that had been propped open, and I found myself in a side alley. She was kissing and trying to mark the side of my damn neck, so I had to push the bitch off of me. The blonde started to giggle, and the sound was not improving my mood so I shushed her.

She got down on her knees and made a grab for my junk, and I took advantage of her distraction by ripping Rose's jacket off of her. I gently laid the jacket on a nearby step because that sucker cost a pretty penny. Hopefully I could work the blonde up to the point of her forgetting about it completely.

I was turning back to her when the smell of strawberries slammed into me. It went straight to my dick, and in the back of my mind I realized the blonde was working on my zipper.

Hot-Little-Bartender was nearby. I could feel her, but why was she staying quiet? _Maybe she was a voyeur._ The thought of Bella getting off while watching me get off nearly had me coming on the spot.

My dick was out of my jeans, so I wrapped my hand around it and gave the head a squeeze to stop from shooting my load. I didn't want Bella to think I couldn't hold it. The blonde started to lean forward, like she actually thought I would let her suck me off. There was no telling who fucked her mouth. The bitch could give me syphilis or something. Besides, the only lips I wanted wrapped around my cock belonged to Bella.

I grabbed the blonde by the back of her hair and made her look at me. I spoke slowly, to make sure she understood. "You don't get to suck. All you're allowed to do is lick my balls. Is that understood?"

When I got to my motel room I would make damn sure to scrub my nut sack. Maybe Bella could join me in the shower. My hand sped up as I thought of a wet, soapy Bella. I could smell her, and I wondered if her sweet little pussy smelled like strawberries too. She probably tasted just as sweet.

I tilted my head back as I imagined Bella on her knees, licking my balls. I groaned her name and was rewarded when I heard a soft gasp. I turned my head in the direction of the sound and saw Bella behind a stack of crates.

There was something about her cute little scowl that spurred me to wink at her. A feisty Bella was a sexy as hell Bella.

"My name's not Bella."

My head snapped down as my attention was drawn to the forgotten blonde. "I'm sorry. I thought you said that was your name."

"No, my name—"

"Ah, let's not do names, okay? That way I won't make a mistake again," I said.

The blonde just shrugged, and I directed her back to my balls. I turned my head and saw that Bella was staring at my hand as I jerked off. I almost lost it when I saw her little pink tongue dart out to lick her lips.

"God, you make me so hard," I grunted out.

I ran my palm over the head of my cock to collect the fluid there and used it as lube. I saw Bella's glorious chest rise and fall. Her tits threatened to spill over the top, and the cleavage caused by her tight corset enticed me. I wanted to see her—wanted her to play with me.

"Take those pretty tits out for me."

I heard clothes rustling next to me, but I could care less about the bar slut. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Bella hesitate, unsure if I was talking to her or possibly unsure if she wanted to do what I said.

"That's it, baby. Show me how hard your nipples are," I said, coaxing her.

She slowly lowered the cups holding her tits, and I had to squeeze my cockhead again when I saw her rosy, pebbled nubs sitting on her creamy breasts. Her tits were bigger than I thought they'd be. I assumed the corset made her tits look full when the truth was, Bella had an amazing rack. "God, you're such a good girl. Play with them. Show me what you like."

Bella sucked her bottom lip in her mouth, and her eyes lids fluttered as she gave both nipples a little tug and twist. I could tell she was fighting a moan.

"Such a good girl," I said, my voice a growl. She was quiet because my sweet little slut didn't want to be discovered. I pumped harder and faster. "I bet you're wet. Show me how wet you are, baby. Dip your hand into your panties, and show me what a good girl you are."

Bella lowered a shaky hand and slowly slid it into her brown leather pants. She rocked her hip to get her knuckles past the waist band without undoing them, and the motion nearly had _me_ undone. I knew the second her hand reached her pussy because she clamped her eyes shut, and her body trembled. I groaned at how responsive she was, and I hadn't even touched her.

"That's it. Play with that pretty pussy, and show me those fingers. Show me how wet I get you," I rasped out.

Bella brought her hand out and blushed as she held up her glistening fingers. I wanted to capture those fingers in my mouth and clean them for her. I wanted to lick her sweet pussy and find out if she did taste like strawberries. I was ripped out of my fantasies when I saw a flash of movement from the corner of my eye.

It was the blonde. She was showing me her damn fingers. I plastered on a smile and said, "Good. I want you to close your eyes."

As soon as she did what I said, I turned back to Bella. She had a confused and slightly crushed look on her beautiful face so I said, "Don't think about it, baby. Be my good little girl, and play with your sweet pussy some more."

Her eye brows hitched up and she used her wet fingers to gesture to herself, as if to say, "Me?"

I smiled at her ridiculous insecurity and nodded. Did she really think I was talking to the blonde? I lowered my gaze to look at her puckered nipples and made sure to lick my lips. "Don't forget to pinch those nipples. I bet you would love me to suck on them while I fuck you."

Bella breathing sped up, and the motions of her leather covered hand became jerkier. I was nearly there. I wanted to see her come with me. I wanted my words to throw her over that ledge.

"God, baby, I'm going to come… so fucking sexy. I want you… to come when I do," I grunted as my felt my balls start to tighten.

Bella nodded frantically and bit into her lip so hard that I thought she would break the skin.

"Almost there," I moaned. "Do you want to see me come?" She nodded again. "Such a good girl…. Come with me… ahhh…yeeeesss."

I felt my cum shoot from my dick and onto the pavement as Bella's body shook from the power of her orgasm. We were both panting hard when I heard a high pitched cry. I looked down and saw the blonde's body jerk as she climaxed. I untangled my hand from her hair and tucked myself back in my pants. As soon as she looked calm enough, I carefully lifted her up, off of her knees, and ushered her back into the bar.

She didn't remember the jacket.

I then went back to Bella. She was looking down at her feet, and I realized she had fixed her clothes. I cleared my throat, and her head snapped in my direction. With my arm braced against the wooden crates, I looked through the slats and said, "I guess we never actually met." I circled the crates to stand in front of her and extended my hand. "I'm Edward."

She slid her hand in mine and said, "I'm Be—"

Her breath hitched and her words were cut off when I sucked her fingers into my mouth. After I ran my tongue over each finger and collected all traces of her dried juices, I lowered her hand but didn't release it from my grasp. Instead, I stepped closer to her until our bodies were almost pressed against each other and said, "I know your name, Bella. Or did you not hear me moan it earlier."

She blushed again and nodded. "Yeah, I heard you," she said while looking down again.

"Hey, look at me," I commanded gently, lifting her chin. When she showed me her pretty brown eyes, I ran the back of my hand over her soft skin and said, "That's my good girl."

She bit her lip again, and I rubbed my thumb over it and tugged it free from her teeth. I leaned in, wanting to soothe it with my tongue, but she pulled back slightly and said, "So, you were talking to me?"

"Yeah, pretty girl, I was talking to you," I whispered before softly pressing my lips against hers.

She practically melted at my words, and I pulled her body to mine. It was April and too chilly for her to be outside for very long, but I didn't want to let her go. I lapped at her bottom lip and swallowed the cute little mewling sounds she was making. Placing soft kisses down her throat, I brought my hand up to softly caress the tops of her breasts. When she made no move to stop me, I brought the top of her corset down and bent down to slowly swiped my tongue over each rosy nipple. She whimpered as the cool air hit her pebbled peaks and arched into me.

"What time do you get off?" I asked before sucking one of them into my mouth.

I unzipped my pants to release my cock as she gasped, "Two."

I hummed as I continued my slow torment. As soon as I release one nipple, I switched over to the other so it wouldn't feel left out. Bella wound her fingers through my hair, clutching me to her chest as I slowly stroked my dick.

Using the tips of my fingers, I collected the pre-cum that had gathered. She did that to me. Made me hard, even though I had just come. My dick was like a damn divining rod. If she was around, it sprung up, trying to get to her wetness.

I gave the peak I had in my mouth a small nip, causing Bella to let out a throaty moan. I brought my sticky fingers up and soothed her nipple while coating it with my cream. She watched with flushed cheeks, fascinated as I repeated the process for its twin, before tucking us both into our clothing.

I tried to ignore the steel rod in my pants, but that fucker wasn't going away. Especially since I knew that she had my spunk on her tits. It was possessive and kinky, but I couldn't find it in me to be ashamed. I wanted to mark her as mine.

I captured her lips again in a kiss, and when we finally broke apart, I said, "I'm staying at the Pacific Inn, room nine. Don't keep me waiting too long."

With that I turned away, which was the hardest thing next to my dick. It yelled at me to go back, bend her over, and make her scream my name until every motherfucker in Forks heard.

Bella would be mine.

=\\= ADC =/=

I woke up with the sun shining through the windows. I thought Washington was supposed to be a gloomy state. I guessed the sun didn't get the memo because it pulled me away from a dream I was having of Bella.

I was packing double with Bella's creamy thighs hugging my hips. She was clutching onto me, burying her face into my back while she slid a hand over my denim covered crotch. I would have loved to know how it ended.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a head of mahogany hair on the pillow next to me. I slid my arms around her waist and dragged her body next to mine as I spooned her from behind. I knew how the dream would have ended. Both Bella and I spent, sweaty, and satisfied.

She came last night. Even though she was still unsure of herself and what we were doing; she came to me. I smiled when I remembered all of the naughty things my good little girl let me do to her, and I pressed my erection against luscious ass, grinding shamelessly on her.

I buried my nose into her hair to take in her strawberry scent, and I craned my neck to suck on her shoulder. I didn't want to let her go. Bella was an amazing woman who not only kept up with me, but she kept me hard. I was obsessed with the sounds she made while I pounded into her, and I was in awe of the look on her face when she came. It looked so exquisitely tortured, like she would die if I didn't push her over the edge another time. I had no problem obliging her.

I had to find a way to get her to leave with us. I didn't see myself settling down in this town, but I knew she had family, friends, and a job here. Would that stop me from asking her to leave everything she knew to travel with strangers?

Hell no.

I wanted her. So, I would damn well have her.

=\\= ADC =/=

I woke up again. The sun wasn't shining through the window, and Bella was not asleep next to me. I smiled when I heard the shower running, and I let my cock lead the way.

The bathroom was steamed up, and if I had my way, it would soon be a whole lot steamier. I stepped in behind her, and Bella let out a little gasp. She looked shocked that I had joined her. Her body was angled away from me, but I noticed she had a wash cloth that was clutched to her chest. With her obvious insecurity and the way she tried to hide behind the towel, I knew I wouldn't be buried inside her again.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure to keep my lower half away from her. If she was jumpy, I wasn't going to push my luck. I noticed the love bite I left on her shoulder, and I leaned down and swiped my tongue over the spot.

"Sorry if I was too rough last night," I said softly.

She shook her head and said, "Don't apologize. I liked it."

I took the wash cloth from her hands and began to gently wash her body. I saw evidence of the times I had lost control. There were bruises on her hips where my finger had dug into her flesh, and there were more bites on her shoulder blades and neck. I placed a soft kiss on each mark, torn between my guilt over hurting her and my pride at marking her so effectively.

It left me hungry for her again, but I knew damn well that she was in no condition for playing with me again. So, I concentrated on taking care of her, using the towel to wash her body and my other hand to rub away any aches she had.

I felt her body relax against mine, and she released a sultry groan. At the sound my hands slid down her belly, and I felt her tense up again. I placed a kiss on the mark I left on her shoulder and I used a shushing noise to calm her down. "I just want to make you feel good."

My fingers reached her slick folds, and she started to squirm with each stroked. The way her ass rubbed against my rock hard dick was tempting me to bend her over and take her again. In an attempt to not thrust into her, I turned her around to face me. The water was beating down on us, and I leaned down to steal a kiss.

I kissed my way down her body until I was crouched in front of her. I took the wash cloth and ran it over her tight belly before dipping my tongue into her cute belly button. I placed kisses everywhere I could reach and smiled when I felt her fingers in my hair.

I carefully lifted her leg and placed it over my shoulder. Dragging the wash cloth over her swollen flesh, I said, "You have such a pretty pink pussy." After placing a kiss on her pelvic bone, I asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

With a blush she said, "I'm a little sore."

I tried not to smile, but I knew I failed when I saw that adorable scowl. "Maybe I should kiss it and make it better," I said, letting my mouth brush against her pussy lips.

She shyly nodded, and that was all I needed to lavish her tender flesh with soothing licks and gentle kisses. I carefully flicked my tongue over her swollen clit, and she responded by whimpering and thrusting her hips forward. I felt the sharp sting of her tugging my hair, and I growled into her wet folds.

I couldn't resist sucking her hard little nub into my mouth and giving it a nip. I had to hold her up because with the squirming she was doing, I was worried she would fall. Not willing to risk her more injury, I stood and pinned her body against the wall with my own. The cold tile behind her caused her to yelp, but I quickly distracted her by sliding two fingers inside of her while using my thumb to rub circles on her clit.

Her body trembled, and I whispered, "Come on, baby. Be a good girl and come for me."

Her muscles clamped down on my fingers, and she muffled her cry by digging her teeth into my shoulder. I wasn't the only one who did some marking the night before. That thought alone made me shoot my load.

Bella marked me as hers.

* * *

**AN:**** Don't worry; Bella will cover their night together in her chapter. What did you think?**


	3. Marks Left Behind

**Are you ready for another chapter? Of course you are!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

"_**Two words, Bella. Good riddance."**_

**BPOV**

Phenomenal.

Outstanding.

Toe-curling, taste of heaven, eyes rolling to the back of your head until you cry because, baby, it hurts so good.

Those words accurately describe sex with Edward.

At two-thirty in the morning, I was sitting in my truck in the Pacific Inn parking lot, fighting with wanting to see him and knowing I should just go home. I shouldn't be there. Charlie was waiting at home, and I knew the longer I left him waiting the angrier he would get. Like the chicken-shit I was, I'd rather be trapped under a hot biker than getting yelled at by my father.

I couldn't explain what the hell happened in the alley. The things I did were so unlike me. Letting him rub cum on my nipples, then going back to work made me feel incredibly naughty. Even when Lauren was bragging to her friends about his size, I smiled because I knew she meant nothing to him.

Did she get her tits sucked on? No. Did she get marked by a Greek god, and then invited back to his motel room later? No. He didn't even want to know the bitch's name. Although Edward had her on her knees, she didn't matter. It felt like he was talking to me.

_Coming_ with me.

Thinking about the way his touch affected me had me out of my truck. He worked me up so much that I knew my vibrator wouldn't get the job done. Edward made me orgasm without even touching me. I could only imagine how hard I would climax with him inside of me.

When he answered my tentative knock, he smirked and said, "I was wondering how long it would take you."

His had just gotten out of the shower because his hair was dark and plastered to his head, and all he had on was a towel, wrapped low on hips. His skin was wet, and I saw the light from the room dance over his muscled torso and down his defined abs as he stepped aside to let me in. He had some ink on his side that crept up to peek over his shoulder, and I felt myself getting wet. I loved tattoos on men. I wanted to chase each water droplet with my tongue. I wanted to run my fingers down his happy trail and trace the vee of his hips and the art work that ran up his side with my tongue.

I was extremely relieved he took a shower. I didn't want any traces of that skank Lauren on him when we were together. The only tongue he would remember would damn well be mine.

I turned to face him, but I was met with his lips on mine. They were softer than I thought they'd be. Soon his teeth and tongue wanted in on the action, and he alternated between nibbling on my bottom lip and stroking my tongue with his own.

His hands were everywhere, and somewhere between the door and the bed I had lost my top, pants, heels, and panties and Edward his towel. His mouth was on me, and I couldn't stop the noises I was making.

He roughly kneaded my breasts, gave my nipples a pinch, and said, "Do you have any idea how sexy you looked, playing with yourself?"

I shook my head, and the sexy bastard laughed.

"I want you to kneel on the edge of the bed," he said in a husky voice.

I did as he said and shivered when I felt his calloused hand gently push my shoulders to the mattress. With the side of my face pressed to the bed, I was painfully aware of my bare ass sticking up in the air. He ran his hand down my back and cupped my rear. Bringing his other hand to my breast, he rolled my nipple between his thumb and fingers and said, "Such a good girl. So beautiful."

I trembled at his words, happy to please him. My body burst into flame when I felt his tongue swipe patterns over skin. He tasted me, sampling nearly every inch of my body, and the sounds he made told me he was pleased.

"Did you know that you smell like strawberries?"

"It's my shampoo," I said with a shaky breath.

He hummed into my skin, and I felt his weight leave the mattress. I started to feel self-conscious, wondering what he was doing behind me. When his hands slid up the backs of my thighs and up my ass, my body clenched. He was kneeling behind me and was startling close to my backside.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I whispered.

"Shhh… I just want a taste," he said before using his hands to lift my cheeks and his thumbs to hold apart my folds.

My body shook as I waited for him to lick me, kiss me, do anything. Several agonizing minutes later, he said in a thick voice, "Have you ever tasted your own juices?"

"Yes."

It was not only embarrassing to admit, it was arousing. There was something about the way he said it that made me feel naughty for confessing it. I felt myself getting wetter, knowing I was on display, and I was dying to feel his mouth on me. I felt my skin flush the longer he remained still.

No movement.

No sounds.

Nothing.

I gasped when I finally felt his tongue lap at my dripping pussy. He had no restraint in the way he devoured me. Nipping and teasing me until I struggled to get away. The torment was too good, and he held me in place as he fastened his mouth on my clit, pushing his nose into my folds. As he sucked on my swollen nub, I bucked my hips to get him off of me, but all that earned was a firm slap on the ass.

"Behave," he growled. "I have been waiting for this sweet pussy all night long, and I will enjoy it. Now, do you have a problem with that, Bella?"

I risked a look back and saw there was an angry glare on his handsome face. I remembered that he had asked me a question and responded, saying, "No."

"Good girl," he said, soothing the sting away with his palm.

He continued to run his hand up and down my thigh, and I realized his caresses had moved higher up, spanning across my back. He was over me, running his hands over me, stroking my skin. I felt his cock nudge against my weeping core and rocked my hips back to encourage him. That earned another slap.

"Don't push me, little girl. We need to talk before we can have any fun, and I expect you to be completely honest." He waited for me to nod before he went on. "I'm going to fuck you tonight, but I'll be damned if there's going to be any barrier between us."

He lifted his body off of mine, and my skin reacted to his body heat being replaced by the cool air in the room. What did that mean? He didn't expect me to have sex with a stranger without any protection, did he? That was crazy.

"Ahh!" I gasped in surprise when I felt his fingers plunge into me.

"Your pussy is so tight, Bella. When was the last time it was used properly?" he asked calmly, like he wasn't knuckle deep inside of me.

I blinked my eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. How the hell did he expect me to have a serious conversation while he played with my body?

"I asked you a question, Bella."

"Um, I sometimes use my vibrator. Last week was the last time," I answered in a tiny voice, completely mortified. Sure Angie and I joked around, but I had never boldly talked about my sex life with anybody before Edward.

He tsked. "That doesn't count, Bella. When was the last time you were fucked properly by an actual cock?" He punctuated the last word by withdrawing his fingers and slamming them back in, never letting up the new pace he set.

I panted through the pleasure he was forcing on me and tried to find an answer. Between the town rumors and Charlie's shot gun, the boys weren't exactly knocking down my door for a date. Jake was the last guy I was with, but I wouldn't call what we did fucking. When I gave Jake my virginity, he was sweet and gentle. He worried that he was hurting me and took his time trying to make it special. I loved Jake, but it had been so long.

Edward's fingers brought me back to his room and away from that night five years ago.

"Five years," I whispered.

He fingers immediately left me and I felt his warmth on my back once more. Before I could say anything, I felt his hard shaft slowly slide into me. I felt the flare of the crown and the veins on his perfect cock as he stretched my walls. He filled me so deliciously and reached places I never knew were there. My eyes rolled back, and I groaned at the sensation of him surrounding and invading my body.

His heavy body pinned me to the bed, and we both stayed completely still, trying to catch our breaths. His forehead was pressed to my shoulder, and each inhale and exhale stirred the air, causing it to dance across my skin. I shivered and bit my lip to stop from begging him to move inside me.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good," he rasped before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in quickly.

There was a voice in my head screaming that it was stupid to be so irresponsible, but my body was screaming for more. I needed to feel Edward's muscled body pressed against me. I needed to get lost in his scent and touch. I needed to feel his hot mouth, rough hands, and hard cock.

"Harder. Fuck me harder, Edward," I said.

He lifted off my body, using my hips to brace his weight as he began slamming into me. The sounds I made were embarrassing. They were a mixture of grunts, pants and broken words and pleas. His fingers dug into my flesh as he tried to bury himself further into me. The hands on my hips both held me down and pulled me back into his thrusts as he controlled our pace.

"Dammit… so tight… so… fucking… good," he said between grunts.

I felt one of his hands leave my hips, and he buried it my hair to bring my head back. Each tug and thrust forced me to hold my weight up on my forearms, and the bed quivered as he moved so he was standing, crouched over me. His body caged mine in, and I felt him hitting spots that made me clench down on him.

"Yes, yes, yes," I shouted. I wanted to cry; it felt so good. I thought the g-spot was a myth, but, fuck me sideways, it was no myth.

"I can feel your tight little cunt squeezing me. It feels so good, little girl. You're close aren't you? Do you want to come for me, Bella?" he said while licking and sucking on my neck.

"Yes. Please," I cried out.

His hand left my hair and slid down under me and between my legs. Those legs started to tremble when I felt him rubbing circles on my sensitive nub. I was so fucking close. I only needed that little shove.

His mouth drifted to the area where my neck met my shoulder, and I felt him drag his hot tongue across my skin. His pace picked up, and my muscles clenched harder around him as he said, "Be my good little slut and come for me."

I felt him pinch my swollen clit, and different colored stars flooded my vision as he sank his teeth in my shoulder. My body spasmed and the only reason I didn't collapse on the bed was because he was holding me to his body. As I trembled from aftershocks, he quickly pulled out only to reposition us with him lying on the bed with me straddled over him.

I tried to hold my body up, but I was still exhausted from the pounding I took. I shook my head and whimpered, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. Hold on to the headboard, sweetheart," he said softly.

As I leaned against the headboard, my knees holding me above him, I felt him position his thick cock at my entrance. He wrapped his arms around my waist while driving into me. I took it, letting him do all the work. Our heavy breathing and the wet smacking sound of our wet skin slapping together filled the room. His face was buried in my chest, and I felt him lick and suck every inch of skin his mouth could reach. My nipples were teased and tormented as my poor pussy was drilled into, and I couldn't get enough.

"More," I said, whimpering.

He slowed his pace and looked up. Uncurling one of his arms, he brought a hand up to stroke my face. "Tell me what you need, baby girl."

"I need more."

He slid his middle finger in my mouth, captivated as I began sucking on it. "So innocent. You're too good to be true."

He brought his hand down allowing his fingertips to trace my spine as he slowly rocked into me. His mouth went back to lapping at my nipples and his hand rounded my ass. That was when I felt it—pressure at my tight, puckered hole. I threw my head back and couldn't stop my orgasm as he slid his finger into me. I felt a rush of heat flood my pussy, and he let out a deep groan that sounded like my name.

= ADC =

I untangled myself from Edward's grasp and barely made it to the bathroom in time. It was late morning, and I only got a few hours of sleep, but, dammit, it was worth it. After I took care of business, I washed up. The sight in the mirror made me wince.

Freshly fucked was an understatement. There was still dried semen on my body from when Edward decided I "looked pretty" covered in it, and he forbade me from wiping it away. There were also angry looking red marks from where he held me too tight, but I couldn't remember complaining at the time. In fact I wanted him to hold me closer. I saw the bite marks and just rolled my eyes. Thankfully they would fade. My hair was a mess, and I decided there was no way I was leaving without a shower.

As the water heated up, I couldn't stop the ridiculous grin from spreading on my face. After our first round, I was getting up to leave, but Edward told me to stay. He didn't order me or ask. It was almost as if he was too proud to beg. Of course, over the span of the night I did enough begging for the both of us.

"I got laa-aaid," I sang while stepping in the shower.

I hissed as the hot water hit my skin. My body ached, and I was sore in place I never knew could be sore. Taking a wash cloth, I lathered it with soap and started washing the sweat and semen from my body.

He marked me.

I was ripped from my thoughts on how many different ways Edward claimed my body when the sexy bastard himself entered the shower. I tried to shield my body from him. For some reason, my brazenness didn't extend to the morning.

He wrapped his arms around me and started to bathe me. Then after telling me he just wanted to make me feel good, he gave me another amazing orgasm.

= ADC =

"Are you working tonight?"

I looked up from adjusting my boots and saw him nervously run his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll be there tonight."

Edward nodded.

I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being. He didn't have to pretend to be interested. I understood what a one-night-stand meant. It meant no strings attached, no silly clinginess, and no plans to meet again.

I turned to collect my things because I didn't want him to see the sadness that was probably all over my face. I was a big girl, and I understood that he was just passing through town. It was absurd to get attached.

After I made one final sweep of the room, I gave him a nod then headed out to my truck. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized my goddamn truck was gone. I looked around for broken glass but knew I wouldn't find any because, honestly, who the hell would steal my piece of shit truck?

"Bella?"

My head snapped in the direction of my name being called. Edward had followed me out, and I tried to find the words that wouldn't make me sound like the clingy, crazy chick. "My truck's gone."

He looked around, and I noticed in the sunlight his hair was more bronze than auburn like I originally thought. I shook my head, annoyed that I couldn't focus on more important things.

"Was it stolen?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

Great. He thought it was some weird ploy to get him involved. I huffed and turned to walk away.

Fuck him.

If he was going to be a conceited asshole while I was stranded, he could go fuck himself. I marched in the direction of the office, but before I could get there, I felt his hand tug my arm.

"Hold on, Bella. Shit, there's no need to go storming away," he said with a chuckle.

I ripped my arm from his grasp and gave him a shove. "It's not funny, Edward. My truck was taken. _Not_ stolen." I started heading to the front office where I was sure somebody would recognize me and feed this months gossip about Bella Swan, Chief Swan's troubled daughter.

"Bella, wait," Edward said, blocking me again. "Do you know who took it?"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked when I didn't elaborate.

Part of me really wanted to ride on the back of his bike, but I didn't want things to be weirder than how they already were. "Don't worry about it, Edward," I muttered while sidestepping him.

My body spun around, and all I could see was Edward's ass upside down.

What. The. Fuck.

"Put me down, Edward," I gritted out, kicking my feet in an attempt to break free.

"If you keep wiggling your cute ass in my face, I'll end up taking you back to my room. Now behave," he said with a smack on my leather clad rear.

I yelped at all the memories his hand on my ass stirred up, and I squeezed my thighs together. Sexy bastard thought he could manhandle me? He had another thing coming. I brought my hand down swiftly and gave him a swat in response.

"Bella, did you just smack me in the ass?" he asked, chuckling.

He set me down on my feet, and while I was gaining my equilibrium he snatched my purse from my hands.

"What the fuck, Edward?"

"Relax. I'm just putting mine and Rose's numbers in your cell. If you need anything, I want you to call one of us. I'm going to be at the hospital today and my cell will be off, but I should be back in the afternoon. Rose, on the other hand, doesn't like hospitals. They wig her out," he said, plugging the numbers in.

After he handed my purse back, he mounted his motorcycle. He was fucking gorgeous on his bike. His tight white shirt and brown leather jacket tried to hide all the muscles and tattoos I knew were beneath. I almost took him up on his offer to go back to his room.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my lusty daze. I wondered if he asked a question because he was looking at me like he was waiting for something. "Get on. I don't have all day, little girl."

= ADC =

Not only was my red truck parked in front of the house but Charlie's cruiser was there too. I was fucked.

After telling Edward things were cool, I watched as he rode away. Turning back to the house, I took a deep breath and unlocked the front door. The house was quiet, but I knew it wouldn't stay that way. Charlie was bound to be angry.

I quietly closed the door and locked it again. Making my way to the kitchen, I wasn't surprised to find Charlie standing there, coffee on the counter and looking pissed. His hand shot out fast, connecting with my face, and I stumbled away, shocked that he actually slapped me.

"All fucking night, Bella. I sent the boys out when you didn't come home, and do you know what they told me? They said your truck was parked at the Pacific Inn. Do you know what I've been through to make sure the people around here don't talk about you? I put my job on the line to maintain your image after the shit that happened five years ago, and now you go whoring around. Do I look like Frank Mallory? I didn't raise a slut. Now, you're going to call into The Dog and tell them you quit. I'll find you a job somewhere else."

I stood there, face tingling and hot, trying to fight back tears. There was a faint coppery taste in my mouth. I knew the things that happened with Jake took a toll on him, but he never threw that night in my face. He had never hit me either, hell nobody had, and I was stunned.

"I got called to Mason County. I expect you to be here when I get back," he said gruffly.

After he left, I allowed myself one cry as I rushed up the stairs with tears streamed down my burning cheek. I was going to leave before I had originally planned. I didn't want to go like that, but one of the many things Renée told me was to never let a man hit me, and if he ever did—don't stick around and let it happen again.

I just never thought that man would be Charlie.

I got to my room and blinked my eyes free of the tears. My room was ransacked. Drawers were hanging out of my dresser, and hangers littered the floor. I looked at my closet and noticed half of my wardrobe was gone. The son of a bitch took all my tight fitting threads, mainly the ones I wore to work. All of my cleavage flaunting shirts and curve hugging pants were fucking gone.

I ripped off my clothes from the night before and threw on a black and white corset top that Charlie didn't find too slutty, a pair of jeans, and some flats. Grabbing a duffle bag, I began packing away all the things I needed to take with me. I packed a couple pairs of jeans, tees, panties, bras, and the outfit from the night before. Then I emptied the contents of my purse into my Jack Daniel's messenger bag that held the camera that Mom bought me.

When she found out I wanted to be a photographer, she took me to Port Angeles to find me a camera. Jake helped me keep that dream alive after she died. He even encouraged me to apply to RIT. I never told Charlie I was accepted.

I never got the chance.

Charlie kept me out of jail and under his thumb. When I tried to talk to him about going away to college he found a way to shut me down. He offered to send me to the local community college, but they didn't have a visual arts program. When I went to look for a job around Forks, I was either turned away because they believed the rumors about Jake, or because Charlie told them not to hire me. The only reason I was allowed to work at The Muddy Dog was because he knew one of his boys would always be there to keep an eye on me.

I found the necklace Renée gave to me before she died and quickly clasped it around my neck. It was the only memory of her I could take. I lifted the floor board and brought out the money I had saved.

I could tolerate Charlie telling me where to work, what to drive, where to go to school, and even comment on what I wore because I was bidding my time before I left, but there was no way I would stick around if he thought it was okay to hit me. I had enough money saved, and I could always find a job tending bar somewhere else. I didn't need him or Forks.

I grabbed my cell from my camera bag and looked for the number in my contacts. "Hi, Rose. It's Bella."

= ADC =

When I answered the door, Rose took one look at my swollen cheek, nodded and said, "Right. Well, let's go."

We were strapping my duffle bag to the back of Rose's bike when she said, "So, why aren't you taking the truck?"

I shrugged and looked over at the red beast. "_Technically_ the title is under Charlie's name. Even if it was mine, it can't make long trips. Damn thing always needs work done."

"Of course," she muttered. "So you and Edward, huh?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"Bella, you called me, and although I was going to give you my number, I never got the chance. Besides, Edward was eyeing you all night." She sighed and climbed on her bike, saying, "I told that boy to stay away from you, but there's no telling my brother-in-law what to do. Especially if he's thinking with his dick."

"Are you mad?" I asked, climbing in behind her.

"Nah." She started her Fat Boy. "I was just worried that his libido would ruin any chance of us being friends."

Since it was almost noon, I directed her to the diner so we could grab a bite to eat. After we got settled in the booth, and the waitress had taken our order, Rose asked, "So are we going to talk about how your face got like that?"

I told her about the truck being taken and how Charlie flipped after Edward took me home. As I talked, I held the cold glass of water to my cheek, hoping to avoid bruising. By the time I finished my story, Rose had a strange look on her face.

"So, you stayed the entire night?"

"Yep," I said, grabbing the salt for the fries that had just been set in front of me.

"And he gave you my number?"

"His too," I mumbled around the food in my mouth.

"Really?" She said, eyebrow arched.

"It doesn't mean anything, Rose. We had one night together," I said. "Are you going to eat, or is staring at your food without eating it how you stay thin?"

She threw her head back and laughed. After a few minutes of eating greasy diner food, Rose cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "So what are your plans? Where are you going?"

I shrugged and said, "Honestly, I was so focused on busting my ass for money to leave that I didn't give much thought to where I would go."

"You should come with us," she said, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Oh, I can't do that."

She pushed her empty plate forward and said, "Why the hell not? It'll be fun!"

I thought about how Edward would take it. Giving a woman a night of mind-blowing sex, only to have her try to tag along when he left town was probably nothing new to him. My spirits dropped at that thought. Not just about him giving other women nights full of orgasms, but I didn't like that Edward would compare me to them.

"Is what happened between you and Edward stopping you?" She sighed when I gave a little nod. "Don't let it, Bella. It will be fun to have you along. Alice and Jasper are still newly-weds, so she spends all of her time with Jazz. It will be nice to have another girl on the road."

"I just don't want Edward to think I'm coming along to be with him."

"Then put last night in your spank bank, and during the day, pretend it never happened. If he wants something more, he'll tell you. It doesn't mean you have to make it easy for him," she said with a grin. "Please say you'll come with us."

I used my straw to push the ice around in my glass while thinking of the great opportunity leaving with Rose would be. I could travel with them, taking pictures of amazing things I saw along the way.

I could be free.

"Whose bike will I be hanging off the back of?"

She threw her arms in the air while giving a whoop and bouncing in the booth. "Emmett has a p-pad from when I rode with him. Or you could ride with Alice and Jasper. I'm pretty sure they're renting a car. Oh, Bella, we're going to tear it up!"

= ADC =

Rose dropped me off at The Muddy Dog where Angela was stocking the bar. She saw my bags and sighed. "So, you're finally making a break for it."

I gave her a sad smile. Even though I was excited about leaving, my heart ached at not being able to see my girl everyday. She came from around the counter and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I expect a post card from all the amazing places you visit," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "And if you happen to send pictures that include my girlfriend, I wouldn't mind."

I pulled away and raised my eyebrows.

"Please. Like I didn't see you groping my honey on her bike," she said while rolling her eyes. "It's okay; I'll forgive this betrayal."

I gave her a playful pinch.

"Hey, do you know what this calls for?" At my baffled look, Angie shouted, "Par-taay!"

Five hours later, the bar was hopping, the booze were flowing, and the music was playing. Angela had managed to find some decorations in the back, and she set out a large jar that said "Bella's Last Tip."

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and turned to see Sam standing there. "Guess this is good-bye, huh, Bells?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

His eyes ran over my face and lingered where Charlie had hit me. "I'm sorry I didn't do a good job looking after you."

"What are you talking about, Sam?"

"Did you know that when Jake first brought you to the rez, he told me, 'I'm going to marry that girl.' After he died, I promised myself that since Jake couldn't take care of you, I would try my hardest to make sure you were safe and happy. The way Jake wanted you to be," he said with an old sadness in his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and whisper a thank you. Sam never blamed me for what happened to Jake, and his friendship over the years meant so much to me. I let go when I felt him tense up, only to be dragged into a hard chest with a strong arm wrapped possessively around my waist.

I looked up and immediately recognized Edward's scruffy jaw line. His brilliant green eyes were narrowed and focused on Sam. Really, he might as well have pissed on my leg.

I tried to discreetly break free from him, but instead of letting me go, the sexy bastard rubbed his erection into my backside. He stuck out his free hand to Sam and said, "Name's Edward."

"Sam," he said while taking Edward's hand.

After they finished shaking hands or testing strength, or whatever the hell it is men do, Sam looked at me and raised his eyebrows. It took me a second to realize that he was asking if Edward was the one responsible for my cheek. I glared and said in a clear, strong voice, "No."

"No, what, little girl?" Edward whispered in my hair.

I just shook my head and looked away.

Sam sighed and said, "Okay, Bells. I'll miss you."

I watched sadly as he walked away.

Edward started to sway with the music, using both hands to move my hips. His nudged my hair to the side with his nose and took my earlobe between his teeth. After giving me a nip, he said in my ear, "A little birdie told me you're leaving with us. Do you want to _come_ with me, little girl?" he asked as he rocked hips, rubbing his hard-on against me.

I spun around to face him, and his eyes blazed when they landed on the faint bruising I was unable to avoid, "Who the fuck did that?"

"Edward, don't worry about—"

"Don't worry about it, Bella? Really? When I left you, I left you in perfect condition. Now, I want to know the son of a bitch who—"

"Hey, handsome," a woman's voice purred.

We both turned at the sound, and lo and behold, Lauren Mallory was standing there in a dress one size too small. Bitch even had the nerve to run her hand up Edward's arm. He stepped back at her touch, taking me with him, and said, "Do you mind? We're talking."

She huffed, then glared at me while saying to him, "You didn't mind when you had me on my knees last night."

"Yeah, well I mind now," he said before dragging me away.

He stalked to the bar with an arm around my waist. When he got there he shouted for some ice. The poor stand-in bartender that Angela had called in hustled to get the ice Edward demanded.

He gently tilted my head up and pressed the ice to my cheek. With sad eyes he said, "Was it your dad? Was it because of me?"

Before I could answer, Paul's loud voice carried across the room.

"All I can say is it's about damn time."

Edward's body shook, and I saw him working the muscles in his jaw. In a low voice he said, "Is this town filled with assholes?"

Paul sauntered over to me, and I placed myself in front of Edward. Unlike the night before, he was wearing his uniform, and I knew he would try to use his power to bully Edward. Paul sneered and said, "Two words, Bella. Good riddance."

I never understood why Paul kept coming back to The Muddy Dog. He knew I worked there every night, yet he always complained about seeing me. We used to get along, but everything changed when Jake died. The one night I was actually enjoying myself, and he was going to ruin it. Through clenched teeth I said, "Leave, Paul. This is my night."

"You don't ever tell me what to do, you murderous bitch," he hissed.

Pain radiated up my arm as I planted my fist in his face.

* * *

**AN: Ohhh… she's feisty! Please leave your thoughts. Loved it, hated it, want more?**


	4. My Girl, Bella

**So happy that you guys are liking this :)**

Lingo in this chapter that might be useful:

Cage— any automobile other than a motorcycle

Scoot—motorcycle

P-pad or bitch seat— passenger seat on a bike

RUB— acronym for rich, urban biker. Like a "poser," it refers to the wannabe bikers.

81— refers to Hells Angels. The eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A.

Packing double— riding with a passenger

Rice rocket— Asian bike (Derogatory? I apologize if it offends. I didn't come up with it.)

Club or MC— motorcycle club

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

* * *

"_**If Bella's riding on the back of any bike, it'll damn well be on mine."**_

**EPOV**

The thing about Jazz was he hated being cooped up. I didn't know if it was claustrophobia or if it was not being able to move around, but he was one grouchy motherfucker when I got into his hospital room. His tatted up arms were as crossed as the cast on his wrist would allow, and he had the biggest scowl I'd ever seen on his face.

He was _not_ happy.

Alice was trying to convince him to do physical therapy as soon as possible, but like I thought, Jasper was too stubborn for his own good. If he wasn't careful, he would wind up with a limp.

"So how long will it take to get back on your bike?"

They were so into their argument that they hadn't noticed that I came in the room. Alice gave me a sad smile, but it was Jasper who answered.

"About three months," he grumbled.

"Longer if he doesn't do what the doctor tells him," Alice piped in.

Jerking my chin up, I silently asked Jasper to explain because I wanted him to hear himself sound like the dumb, stubborn shit he was being.

He sighed and said, "Asshole doctor says I shouldn't be traveling."

Well, shit. I wasn't planning on that. I thought we were still talking about therapy.

"Tell him my idea, Jazz," Alice said while hopping up and down.

"No, forget it," he responded, uncrossing his arms. Fucker even pouted… _pouted_. Even the koi on his right sleeve looked depressed. How the hell did a fish look depressed? Easy… trap it between the sleeve of an ugly hospital gown and the plaster cast on the bearer's wrist.

I ran my hand down my face. "What idea?"

With her arms spread before her, like she could actually envision it, she said in a slow, sure voice, "We get a motor home."

"Forget it," he spat. "I ain't going to Bike Week in a goddamn cage."

His hostility threw me off. Never had I heard him talk to his beloved little pixie like that.

"Well, you can't exactly take your bike," she said.

It was true.

The stubborn son of a bitch had plaster on both his wrist and leg. How did he expect to control his speed if he couldn't throttle, never mind operating the gear shift with his left fucking foot. Brother was in serious denial.

"Alice, can you give us a minute?"

After nodding her head, she quietly slipped out of the room. I looked at my depressed friend as soon as I heard the door click shut. He still had that scowl on his face, and I knew he wasn't going to like hearing what I had to say. Sometimes being a good buddy meant verbally ripping your friend a new asshole.

"Quit acting like a little bitch, you whiny-ass motherfucker."

His blue eyes bulged out of his head and the glower look on his face was replaced with surprise. Guessed he didn't think I would be willing to play the good friend.

Looking at his propped up leg, I rounded the side of the bed and said, "So you ate asphalt. Do you think you're the first that's ever happened to? You're lucky you're not dead and that Alice is safe. And you're _damn_ lucky she hasn't left your sorry ass if that's how you've been treating her."

He hung his head and gritted his teeth.

Yeah, like I wouldn't call him out on that bullshit. I'd known Jasper my whole life because our parents rode together. From playpen to scoots, we had always been thick as thieves. When Alice came along, I knew she changed him. Seeing her stand by his brooding ass was too much for even me to bear.

"You're right. I'm just… _pissed_ that it happened. Three months? What the fuck am I gonna do?" he asked, using his uninjured hand to punch the mattress.

"You're going to make things right with your wife, quit your moping, and then we're going to get the hell out of this town," I answered, walking to the door to let Alice back in.

I knew she wouldn't wander far, and I was right. She was standing in the hall talking to Em. With a nod in the direction of Jazz's room, I said, "So for this motor home we need to find a dealership—"

"Um, actually, I've already taken care of that," Alice said in a nervous voice as we walked back in the room. Three sets of eyebrows shot up as she continued, saying, "There's a dealership in Fife, near Tacoma. I kind of, sort of, already bought one."

I tried to hide my chuckle because buying a vehicle that cost several grand without seeing the damn thing was such an Alice thing to do. It was actually Jasper who gave the full belly laugh I expected to come from my brother. It was the tension breaker he needed, and I for one was glad it snapped him out of his pity party.

After catching his breath, he said, "Darlin', why am I not surprised? So tell me, what are we driving down to Arizona?"

She squealed and barely managed to restrain from launching herself on him. We all breathed a little easier when she instead perched next to him on the corner of his bed and pulled out a brochure. How the hell she got her hands on one, I had no idea. Little Alice was full of surprises like that.

Jazz's eyes grew wide, and he said, "Holy hell, this thing has a garage in it!"

Emmett and I hustled around the bed to look at the colorful brochure, and sure enough, the damn thing had a garage. We could use it to take Jasper's bike to the shop in Arizona when we made it down there.

My brother stood to his full height, and scratching the back of his head, he said, "Um, Alice, are you sure you can drive that thing? It's a little big."

I understood his hesitance in asking. The girl could develop a bit of a Napoleon complex if it was suggested her height held her back in any way.

She rolled her eyes and gave a snort before saying, "Please."

"Do you need a special license to drive that?" I asked, pointing to the picture of her latest purchase.

Not that we had the time for her to earn it, but it case she did I needed to call Jenks to have some made quickly. He was scary good at the things he did for my family, and he always came through. Hate to say it was fear that made him move so fast, but when Carlisle or Peter said jump, he fucking jumped.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and said, "It depends on what state. Washington doesn't require a special license."

"Em?" I asked, turning to my brother.

He sighed before saying, "We can still make Bike Week if we take the I-5, so Oregon, Cali, and Arizona at least."

"They won't wait for us," Jasper said, staring off into space. "Has anybody called them?"

Them, meaning our parents. Going on without us was nothing personal. That was just the way riding with members of the Hells Angels was. There was only one pace—theirs.

"I was planning on calling Carlisle after I found out how you were doing," I answered. Facing Alice I added, "I'll also get Jenks to work."

She nodded her head, and I turned my attention back to her husband. "Is the doctor releasing you today?" He nodded is head. "Alright, you worry about settling that. Alice, can you go with Em and rent a car to take to Feef?"

"Fife, and yes I can."

Only Alice could correct me and make me smile at the same time.

"Make sure they give you something so we can tow Jazz's scoot," I said to my brother. "Jasper, did you need me to call your parents too?"

"Nah, there's no point; Carlisle will tell Dad."

= ADC =

"Hey, are you almost here?" Carlisle's soft voice said through the cell.

"No, we're still in Washington," I answered while walking to my Victory.

Other than the wind that whipped between the cell and my ear, there was silence. Finally, I heard, "Is everybody alright?"

"Jasper hit a wet patch and spun out. Broke his leg and wrist. The doctor is releasing him today."

"And Alice?"

"It was unreal, Carlisle. She flew through the air and walked away without a scratch."

I heard his sign of relief before he said, "Okay, we're leaving tomorrow morning. Were you still going to make it to Arizona?"

"Might make the end of Bike Week if we're lucky, but honestly I don't see Rose being able to book that distance in such a short period of time."

He chuckled and said, "True. We plan on staying in Arizona for a bit, so take your time. I remember when Esme first started riding. I made the mistake of letting her tackle Route 66. She wouldn't let me into the Promised Land for weeks. If Rose is the same, take as long as you need 'cause Esme's wants grandbabies soon."

I cringed. Not only did I have to hear about my parents doing the dirty, but I was forced to hear about Rose's snatch again. So fucking wrong.

"Man, I have to change the subject," I said while using the heel of my hand to rub my eye. "Do we know anybody with a shop in Washington?"

"You definitely won't be making Bike Week if you're getting Jasper's ride fixed."

"No, no. We're bringing his Saxon back with us to Arizona. No, I was thinking about making an addition to my bike," I said, knowing I was about to get ribbed.

Bella riding on the back of my bike was less than comfortable. I didn't have a p-pad, so I was forced to sit further up on the seat while she tried to squeeze in behind me. My junk was pinned to the bike, and my muscles strained in my attempt to not crush her or bump her off the back of my scoot. If that wasn't enough, knowing I was between Bella's thighs made me rock hard and since I didn't have room for… _growth_, the entire ride was torture on my dick.

It was totally worth the pain, having her wrapped around me again.

After some prying, I finally confessed to Carlisle about my reasons for getting a p-pad put on my bike. Asshole was still laughing when I hung up on him.

Wilson's Garage was on Highway 101, right outside of Fairholm. There were old Coca-Cola and MGD signs hanging on the walls and an old hound dog that was lounging by the door. I didn't know if I should be offended that he didn't see me as a threat or humored because the beast was just that lazy.

An old man with worn faded jeans and a light blue shirt, both stained with grease, came outside and said, "You Doc's kid?"

"Yep," I answered while nodding my head.

The only people who called Carlisle, "Doc" were members of the club or their families. I never asked how he got the name. Honestly, I didn't want to know. He did a lot for the Angels before Esme came along, so whatever it was it was probably better left in the past.

Wilson was wiping his dirty hands on a red rag as he said, "Hear you want a bitch seat and pegs put on your ride."

"Yes sir, I do," I said, stepping aside so he could circle my Cross Roads. "Do you think you can do it today?"

He scoffed and said, "Yeah, I was supposed to work on some RUB's bike, but it's all good. He's probably telling everybody and their mother how disappointed he is that he won't be able to take his bike out this weekend."

I tried to hide my smile because I knew one thing that a club member hated more than paying taxes was a poser.

Letting out a whistle, Wilson said, "Can't imagine Doc was too happy when his boy picked up a bike that wasn't a Harley." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he wasn't happy, but then again it wasn't his ass that was riding my bike. "I hear Marcus Aro rides a Victory," he said, scratching his beard.

I smiled because that was my argument. Marcus Aro was not only a close friend of Carlisle's and Peter's, but he headed the Arizona charter of the 81. He also happened to be the toughest motherfucker I'd ever met.

"It shouldn't take too long. Pull it in," he said, walking back inside the garage.

I watched as Wilson slid the extra seat on, wondering if I was maybe being too hasty. Changing your scoot was a big deal. What if Bella told me to fuck off and that she wanted to stay in that dreary as fuck little town. What if last night didn't measure up?

I snorted out loud at that asinine thought, ignoring Wilson's questioning gaze. Of course it measured up. I fucking rocked her world… several times. There was no doubt in my mind that she would pack double if I asked her to. I saw the excitement in her eyes when I asked if she wanted a ride earlier. The girl loved having me between her thighs.

Yeah… she would ride with me.

But just because she would ride didn't mean she could handle the biker lifestyle. What if she decided she couldn't hack it? I pinched the bridge of my nose, telling the little voice inside my head to shut the fuck up.

My phone buzzed and looking at the screen, I saw that it was Emmett.

"Yeah," I said gruffly after bring the device to my ear.

"Guess who decided to join us?" he asked.

I could hear the excitement in his voice, and with the turmoil I was experiencing, I was tempted to hang up on his ass. Instead, I said, "Who?"

"Little Bella!"

I stopped the pacing that I had unknowingly been doing and responded with, "Huh?"

"Bella, Assward. She tends bar at The Muddy Dog. You know, the one you couldn't stop eye fucking? Rose just had lunch with her and apparently convinced her to ditch this place and tag along." A slow smile began forming on my mouth at what I was hearing. "Rose said she could either ride with Alice and Jasper, or if she wants, she can pack double with me."

My good mood vanished, and I growled, "The hell with that. If Bella's riding on the back of any bike, it'll damn well be on mine."

At hearing my words, Wilson's hands jerked away from my ride, and he took a few steps back.

"Oh, really? And why would she do that? You don't even have a p-pad, man?"

"Wanna bet?" I gritted out.

"So that's where you went," he said with a chuckle. Ignoring all the unflattering things I was saying about his mother, he said, "Hey, one more thing. You need to hurry back so we can go get Jasper's bike."

I stopped my verbal tirade and asked where it was being kept. With the stress of Jazz's accident, and my thoughts on Bella, I forgot about asking where Jasper's Saxon Villain was towed.

"His scoot is at some rice rocket dealership in Port Angeles," he said with a sigh.

I groaned at thinking how well Jasper was handling that. He would probably kill anyone on their payroll if they laid a hand on his baby.

After agreeing to meet up with Em later, I turned back to see Wilson leaning up against the wall.

"Are we good to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, just ironing out a few details."

While he was working on one of the pegs he said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Did you want me to put handholds on the seat?"

Hell no, I didn't want them on her seat. Bella would be holding onto me.

Wilson chuckled at my smirk and head shake, and he said, "Didn't think so."

= ADC =

Bella's lesbian friend tossed me her bags as I headed out of The Muddy Dog, dragging a very pissed off Bella away. I quickly strapped them on the Victory and all but pulled her on behind me before I took off like a bat out of hell.

She hit him.

My grin couldn't be wiped off my face. My little hellcat punched a uniformed cop in the nose. If there was any doubt that she couldn't hold her own around the club, it was quickly erased when I saw the big douche bag stumble back with blood spilling from his nose.

I made it back to the motel, and with one hand clasped around Bella's and another busy calling my brother's cell, I marched to Jazz's and Alice's room. Em picked up the same time Alice answered my knock, and I said, "We're leaving."

She gave a quick nod and shut the door as Em disconnected the call. This was how it was when you were raise around an MC. When we needed to get the hell out of dodge, there were no questions asked. Things could be explained later… and in this instance, there would be answers.

I would definitely be asking about the murderous bitch comment. Did I believe him? Fuck no. He wouldn't be the first cop who's ever talked out of his ass, and he wouldn't be the last. Those fuckers were capable of lies and deceit just like everybody else. Did I believe she killed someone? Maybe not intentionally, but that was Bella's story not the asshole cop's.

It took a little longer because we had to move Jasper, but after twenty minutes we were on the rode. My duffle and Bella's were both in the trunk of the rented Chevy sedan, and Bella had her arms wrapped around my waist and her face rested on my shoulder.

She was a natural passenger. I was worried that she would fight the curves, but she did the cutest thing by moving her head with mine. She was also smart enough to keep her feet on the pegs whenever I stopped. It was like she was born to ride with me.

Fife was about three hours away. When we pulled into a motel parking lot, we each took the keys to our separate rooms and called it a night. Introductions and interrogations could be done in the goddamn morning.

I tossed the bags off to the side and pulled Bella to the bed. I slid off her shoes while she sat, clutching her right hand. I stood up with a frown and after placing a kiss on her forehead, I said, "I'm going to get ice for your hand; lock the door behind me."

I wasn't the only one visiting the vending machine area. Em was getting a midnight snack for him and Rose, and when he saw me, he asked, "Want to tell me why we left in such a hurry?"

I waited for the machine to finish making the loud rumbling noise it took to produce ice before saying, "Bella punched a cop."

"No shit," he said with a grin.

I nodded my head while deciding what to bring back for my little lawbreaker. She was probably hungry too.

I was right.

Her eyes lit up when I dropped bags of Ranch flavored Doritos on the bed. Taking the bucket of ice to the sink, I grabbed a towel and made a little ice pack for her hand. She had a chip bag cradled between her arm and stomach and was using her left hand to pluck the chips from the blue bag.

I rotated her hand, resting it on the bed and carefully placed the pack on her swollen knuckles.

"Aren't you going to ask what Paul was talking about?" she asked in a hollow voice.

She looked tired; I _was_ tired, so I said, "Not really. We can talk about it in the morning." Seeing her confused look, I sighed and said, "Bella, did you kill anyone?"

She shook her head, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Then we can talk about cops that lie in the morning, okay?"

I wiped away a tear that escaped from one of her beautiful, brown eyes. After taking the ice pack from her and walking it to the sink, I stripped both of us and pulled her down on the bed and under the covers.

"I can't do anything," she mumbled. "I'm still a little sore."

Knowing she was probably blushing, I chuckled into her hair. I was too tired for sex because it felt like a long fucking day, but it didn't stop me from snaking my arm around her waist to cup her pussy.

She bucked back into me, and I smiled knowing she was wet because of me.

= ADC =

I woke up horny as hell because Bella kept wiggling closer and closer to my body all night. Waking her up was tempting, but I thought I would be a gentleman and decided a little self-love in the shower wouldn't kill me.

After way too much time wanking it, I was about to give up because once my dick knew Bella's touch it wasn't satisfied with anything I was doing. Almost like my cock knew she was in the next room. Just as I was about to switch to cold water, Bella joined me.

"There is something so sexy about watching you jerk off," she whispered.

I felt her hot little tongue trace the devil tat on my shoulder blade, and I had to take a deep breath just to not come all over the shower wall. My legs nearly buckled when I felt her little hand gently cup and squeeze my balls, and I had to use both of my hands to hold me up.

She took advantage of them being on the tile, and fuck me if I didn't whimper like a little bitch when she started stroking me. Her teeth scraped against my ink and I bucked into her hand in response.

My hips continued their thrusting and I almost cried when I felt her pull away. I nearly begged her to finish me off, but she surprised me by crouching in front of me. There wasn't a lot of room between me and the shower wall, but I wasn't complaining because Bella was nuzzling my cock.

"Edward," she said in a sexy, husky voice. "Can I please suck your cock?"

What the fuck was I going to say— "no?"

I knew why she asked though. With all the sex we had, one thing I wouldn't let her do was go down on me. It didn't feel right… not after having the blonde on her knees on the same damn night. But we weren't in that tiny town anymore, and I wanted to finally feel those lips wrapped around me.

The water continued to beat down on me as I growled out a yes and felt her take me into her hot little mouth. What she couldn't fit, she pumped with her hand. It felt so fucking good and I knew if I looked down I would lose my battle to not come. As soon as I hit the back of her throat, I jerked back and grabbed my dick to squeeze the crown.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

I looked down and saw confusion in her chocolate colored eyes. Using my other hand to gently stroke her cheek, I said, "No, baby. You were doing everything right, but I need to control it or else I'll finish too soon."

She nodded her head and I was amazed at the blush that spread across her cheeks. She was sucking me off and she still looked so goddamn innocent. I caressed the curve of one cheek and slowly let my fingers drift down to those pouty lips. "Open your mouth, baby."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she listened, and my hips bucked in her direction because my dick was just as eager as I was. As I watched myself slowly disappear inside her beautiful mouth my breath caught. My muscles were straining at the control it took to not fuck her face, but I knew I couldn't resist. All I could do was try not to be too rough with her.

"Relax your throat and try to breath through your nose," I said, gritting my teeth. "Yes… that's it. Deeper, baby, take me deeper… ahhh… fuck."

Both of my hands were fisted in her hair as I enjoyed her throat muscles contracting around me. My nuts bounced off of her chin the deeper I got, and the short deep strokes felt like heaven. I pulled back so she could take a deep breath. Grabbing hold of my dick, I ran the sensitive head over her lips and hissed when I felt her hot breath on it.

Bella moaned and quickly took me back into her mouth. I watched captivated as she reclaimed control, and soon both of my hands were back on the tile wall as I watched her worship my dick. She whimpered and moaned with her cheeks hollowed out, and I knew it wouldn't be long.

My eyes drifted from the full lips surrounding my shaft and I saw her body shaking. I tilted my head down and saw that she was fingering that beautiful pussy of hers. Seeing her get off because she was going down on me was probably one of the hottest things I'd ever witnessed.

"Bella, look at me… Look at me when you suck me," I begged.

She turned her big doe eyes up at me, and I couldn't hold back any more. There was lust and hunger in those chocolate pools, and she was everything I could ever hope for.

Like the asshole I was, I didn't warn her when I shot my load, and she coughed and sputtered in surprise. Did I stop there? No. I held her head still while I finished on her cheek, smearing my spunk onto the side of her face.

I quickly caught my breath then joined her, crouched on the shower floor. My fingers dove into her slick folds and I rubbed her cute little clit, hissing when I felt her dig her nails into my arms in her attempt to stay upright.

"Uhhh… almost… yes… yes," she panted out.

"Come on, baby. Come for me," I said while using my other hand to pinch one of her nipples between my thumb and finger. "Do you know how fucking sexy you look?"

She whimpered and her legs clamped shut as her body shook with her climax. She was so goddamn beautiful.

"You like doing that, don't you?" I lifted her in a standing position after she calmed down and asked her what she meant. "Seeing your cum on me," she explained.

I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed a little bottle of shampoo, and said, "I like marking you. I get some primitive satisfaction in knowing you're mine."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm. One day I'll show you," I teased while washing her long hair. "But right now we need to go meet with the others."

We finished bathing each other, and I called both Em and Jazz to tell them to meet us at the Denny's we passed the night before. They didn't have the greatest food, but my brother was a fan of any place that served three different breakfast meats on one plate. Fucking nasty if you asked me.

Alice and Jasper were already there when we arrived, and as soon as we walked up Jasper groaned and said, "Sugar, I already told you, I can't keep seeing you. I'm married now."

I turned to look at Bella, but she was glaring at the guy I used to call my best friend. With a head jerk to Alice, she said, "So you married her?"

Alice had a little smile on her face and both she and Jasper nodded their heads.

Bella walked closer and taking the seat next to Alice, said, "Was it because you got tired of feeling left out? It's not our fault we don't need a recovery time like you. We all had fun together; you didn't need to steal her."

If I wasn't confused enough already, Alice softly caressed my girl's left hand. I fucking hated not knowing what they were talking about, and I sure as hell didn't like what was being implied so I spat, "Just what the hell is going on?"

The three cracked up in laughter while I stood there huffing and puffing like the damn Big Bad Wolf. After a few relaxing breaths, I realized they were having fun at my expense. I was kind of happy that they hit it off, even though it made me look like a dumb shit. Just as long as they didn't make a habit of it. Jazz was lucky I didn't take his head off after implying he got down with my girl like that. Fucker was replaceable, and I made sure to tell him.

Emmett and Rose showed up just as the food arrived, and the first thing my brother said was, "Little slugger! How's the hand?"

Everybody looked at my girl's red knuckles, and Alice asked her what happened.

"Bella decked a cop," Rose whispered excitedly as she leaned across the table.

Jazz's eyebrows rose in surprise and his grin matched my own. "So, why'd you punch him, sugar?"

Bella looked down and all I could do was run a comforting hand down her back. I knew the cop's words had set her off, and I hated that asshole for pushing her that far.

"There was a time when Paul used to like me but that all changed when Jake was killed. I loved Jake; he was my best friend," she said with watery eyes and a sniffle.

"Jake was the one you mentioned?" Rose asked with a sympathetic look on her face.

Bella nodded her head and said, "My father, Charlie was at his friend, Billy's house. Billy was Jake's dad, and our fathers would spend entire weekends out on the lake, fishing. On one of those weekends, we decided to take our relationship to the next level. I _wanted_ to give my virginity to him. The couch was probably not a very smart place. It was uncomfortable to begin with, and Jake's legs were hanging over the arm. Afterward, he carried me up to my room. I fell asleep in his arms, but something woke me up. I noticed Jake wasn't next to me, so I went looking for him because it wasn't like him to leave without saying good-bye."

I pushed aside my jealousy at hearing about her with another guy because I had a bad feeling of where this story was going and knew both Em and Jazz felt the same by the look in their eyes.

"When I reached the bottom of the stairs, somebody hit me in the side of my head, and I blacked out. When I came to, I was handcuffed to a hospital bed. One of Charlie's men was standing guard outside, and he told me I was a suspect in a murder case," she said, covering her mouth.

Rose handed her a napkin to wipe her tears away and I pulled her into my arms, placing a kiss on her head. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to, baby."

She shook her head and said, "No, you guys deserve the truth. Charlie was the one to find me. He covered me up and called nine-one-one. They said there was gun powder residue on my hand and that the gun used to kill Jake was the one Charlie left in his holster, hanging by the door.

"I know my dad contaminated the scene. He hired the best lawyer he could find, and I got released on a technicality. Charlie was suspended for his unofficial involvement, but he told everybody he could that there was no way I would ever hurt Jake like that. Unfortunately, people believe what they want and rumors of that night spread.

"The reservation where Jake was from wanted justice, and one day Billy came over saying the elders wanted me turned over into their custody. I later found out that Charlie told them about the blood on the couch cushion and the blow to the head I suffered. Something I never understood was a torn shirt of mine that was found in the living room, but Charlie told the Quileute that all of that looked like it was self-defense."

She clamped her eyes shut and in a tiny voice, said, "Jake didn't rape me; he loved me. The elders backed down after that, but the _only_ one who believed me was Jake's best friend, Sam."

The big guy I felt threatened by was actually one of her few friends and supporters, and I was a complete asshole to him.

"After I got the job at The Muddy Dog, Paul showed up every night. Every night he would make snide comments about what happened five years ago. Every fucking night. It just… It just felt so good to finally shut him up," she whispered.

We all sat in silence, digesting Bella's story. What should have been a special night for her would always haunt her. The part that worried me the most was that the killer was still out there. It was probably somebody she knew, and I was happy that I was able to take her away from that place. Hell knows I wasn't going to play detective. The whole thing reeked of a cover-up, and I knew her pops knew who the killer was.

Jasper sighed before saying, "Sugar, I never met Paul, but he sounded like he needed his ass kicked."

"Still does," Emmett grumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes at her husband and said, "Bella, at least you got that little bit of retaliation."

"I'm happy that you're not living there anymore," claimed Alice.

No, Bella was with us now. She would never have to worry about feeling so alone because we always looked out for our own. That now included my girl.

My girl with beautiful brown eyes.

My girl, Bella.

* * *

**AN: Right, so I used to be one of those writers that was good about responding to reviews, but then Cullen Companion started doing so well that I just couldn't keep up and the bad habit of not replying was born. But that's not the case now so I'm going to really make an effort to get back to you guys. But I'm curious… Do you want to hear back from me or are you just indifferent?**

**See you next Tuesday!**


	5. Sharing Ink

**This chapter is all about the back-story… and lemony stuff… but mainly back-story. So enjoy!**

Biker lingo in this chapter you that might be helpful: "scoot" means motorcycle, "club" is short for motorcycle club, "cut" means biker vest, and "colors" refer to patches that signify the charter that the wearer belongs to.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was huge.

Large, impressive, and a little intimidating, I was worried about my safety. I knew I would have no problem handling it…maybe. The real question was, "Could Alice?"

We were at a motorhome dealership in Fife, and Alice was bouncing around excitedly while the sales guy was talking to the boys. "It's perfect, Bella. It has these armchairs that Jasper can relax comfortably in while we cruise. It also has a kitchen. I can't cook, but it's still cool that we have one. Plus, if anybody gets tired they can simply park their scoot next to Jazz's and chill with me."

I smiled, thinking how nice that would feel. I loved riding with Edward, but after a while, my ass was starting to go numb. Not to mention how fucking hot it was to ride with him. The vibrations and his scent while he was between my legs made me needier than a bitch in heat. We already had to stop on the side of the road for a quickie in the woods.

It was getting bad.

My mantra had become: I will not have sex with Edward.

Apparently mantras meant shit when you had a man as hot as Edward rubbing up against you. Everything would be fine if we were using some form of contraception. He looked at me like I kicked his puppy when I asked if he had a condom. As it turned out he didn't, and we resorted to pulling out. _Stupid_. Hopefully we could stop by a Walgreens so I could get the morning after pill and a box of condoms—or a few boxes, at the rate we were going.

As the guys were still talking to the salesman, Rose grabbed both my hand and Alice's and started to drag us to the rental car. We blindly climbed in as she called out, "We need to pick up a few things. We'll be right back."

"Wait," Edward said while jogging over to us. He pulled out his wallet, handed Rose a credit card, and whispered something to her. He then walked around to the driver's side where I was sitting behind Alice and gave me a kiss through the open window. "I told Rose to get you a few necessities while you're out."

"Necessities?" I asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, necessities. You're going to need a leather jacket, shades, and some ear plugs," he said, wearing that sexy smirk. "I myself don't wear ear plugs, but I know some people like them."

He was right about the ear plugs. The wind was uncomfortably loud when it whipped in my ears. The girls decided to go to the mall in Tacoma. That was probably the last time I would shop with those two. I didn't feel comfortable spending Edward's money, and in the end the only thing that his card was used for was a black leather jacket.

As we were leaving the mall parking lot, I asked, "Hey Alice, can you stop by the next Walgreens you see?"

Her eyes locked onto mine in the rearview mirror, and after a beat of silence she finally said, "Sure, Bella. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to pick something up."

= ADC =

I slowly walked to the hotel room where Edward was waiting for me. Shopping had taken longer than we thought, and the girls and I decided to eat dinner without the guys. They had already anticipated how long our girl time would last and got us rooms at a hotel near the dealership. It was Emmett who gave me my room key, and the dimpled bastard didn't even try to hide his sly grin.

I unlocked the door and all but dropped the shopping bags in my hands at the sight that met me. Edward was laying on the bed naked, his beautiful cock fisted and ready for me. I did a mental fist pump when I remembered that I could kiss my mantra good-bye because this lucky bitch was in possession of condoms. The only challenge would be in making sure Edward actually used them.

I would not budge on this, and guess what my new mantra became. Yep, I will not have _unprotected_ sex with Edward.

In order to maintain some image of self-control, I took all my new purchases and walked into the bathroom. Ripping into the box of condoms, I did a happy dance as I thought about the worry-free fun I was about to have. I quickly slipped out of my clothes, leaving only the bra and panties, and walked out of the restroom. My toiletry bag was already by the sink and I tried to beat back all the nonsensical, sentimental feelings that would lead to eventually heartache. It was just dental floss.

I set the wrapped condom next to the sink and turned my head to raise my eyebrow at Edward. His eyes narrowed as his gaze was drawn to the square, foil wrapper. He would have to get over his aversion to rubber if he wanted to touch me, and he knew it.

I started my nightly ritual, making sure to bend over the counter and counted the seconds it took Edward to accept my challenge. Six seconds later, I felt him standing behind me. I moaned as I felt the hard planes of his body curve around my softer ones, and I shivered when I felt his breath in my ear.

"Tease," he growled while tugging my earlobe between his teeth. I tried to turn but he held me in place and whispered, "I'll use it, but I'm not wasting my cum in a rubber."

I was thinking about what he meant by that when he pulled me over to the wardrobe. My curiosity only spiked when he opened the door to reveal a full-length mirror. I heard him tear into the foil as he said, "Put your hands on the mirror and bend over, baby."

I hurriedly complied and moaned while I watched his reflection as he rolled the condom on his delicious cock. I was soaking my panties, but when I brought a hand down to relieve the building pressure, I felt his hand come down on my up-turned butt cheek.

He ignored my yelp and tisked, saying, "You are not being a very good girl. I told you to put your hands on the mirror." One of his hands soothed away the sting as the other pulled my hips back into his erection. "Don't test me, little girl. You really should be on your best behavior. If I get too worked up, I might forget that you want me to wear these fucking things and spend all night reminding you of who's in charge—of who you belong to."

I whimpered at his empty threat. I knew Edward would never disregard my feelings like that, and my opinion of him was correct when I felt his covered dick slide through my slick folds.

_What the hell happened to my panties?_ I noticed that the shredded remains had been tossed to the side and wondered how he managed that without me noticing.

"I think you would like that, my gorgeous little slut. I think you want me to pound into this pretty pink pussy, making you scream my name so everybody in the Olympic Peninsula knows you're mine," he growled as he teased my entrance with the head of his cock.

It's no wonder I didn't notice my panties when his smooth as velvet voice was saying wonderfully naughty things. My hips instinctively rocked back, and I received another swat and command to stay still. My pouting didn't go unnoticed because the sexy bastard chuckled and said, "What do you want, naughty girl?"

"You… inside me," I whimpered.

We both gave a shout of pleasure when he slammed into me. His left hand went to my shoulder and the right anchored my hip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as he started pounding into me, holding my body in place as he punished my weeping pussy. It felt so fucking good. He stretched me almost to the point of pain, but the fullness of being surrounded and invaded by such a beautiful creature made my inner walls grip him tighter.

"Ah-ah-ah. I want you to keep those beautiful eyes open. I want you to watch how sexy you look taking my cock," he said between clenched teeth.

My eyes popped open and I greedily took in the image of him taking me. His muscles were flexed and his head was thrown back as he panted out with his thrusts. "You feel so damn good… I love… fucking… you," he said, bringing his gaze to mine.

His emerald eyes hypnotized me, his body possessing mine. The sounds that were coming from me came out in garbles and mewls, and I wondered how he reduced me to a whimpering woman, happily taking the pounding he gave.

He slowed his thrusts, ripped off my bra, and used his left arm to lift my leg, hooking it in place as his hand wrapped around my knee. With his right arm he brought my back to his hard chest. I was spread open, my focus drawn to the slow pulse of his thrusts. "Do you like that, Bella? Does my naughty little slut like watching me fuck her?"

"Yes. God, yes," I moaned, transfixed on his thickness at it slid in and out of me.

"It looks even better without a condom. The way my cock shines from your juices as it plunges into you," he said placing my leg back down and urging me to bend at the waist again. He started pumping into me faster, and I bit down on my lip when I felt him smack my backside again. "Such a bad girl, giving your beautiful pussy to me but forcing me to wear a condom."

I cried out when he switched hands, my other cheek receiving the same treatment. Despite the sting, I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm. His hands roughly kneaded my flesh but I needed more.

"More?" he barked. "You bad girl. You think you've earned it?"

I nodded my head frantically, not caring that he fucked away the filter between my brain and mouth, and I felt him smile against my shoulder. My breath hitched when his fingers rolled and tugged my sensitive clit.

"Please," I begged.

I shouted my release when he showed mercy and pinched my swollen bundle of nerves. I shattered around his still thrusting cock. He gently set me on the ground and ripped off the condom. When he held my head in place as he stroked himself, it dawned on me what he meant about not wanting to waste his cum.

"Do you know what it does to me when I see you covered in my jizz?"

I moaned, my hand sliding between my slick folds. He was going to make me watch as he marked me. I wanted to hate that that kind of thing got me off, but I couldn't help it. He was giving us both what we wanted. I got to watch and he got to mark.

"My beautiful, naughty girl. You have the best ideas," he said, crouching next to me.

His lips covered mine, his tongue plundering my mouth while his hand dove into my slick folds. He took his time, pressing the heel of his palm against my nub while his fingers teased me. He left me, teetering on the fucking edge, as he stood back up. Bastard even had the nerve to laugh when he saw my disgruntled expression. "Just watch, baby."

His hand was slick with my juices, and he groaned as his fingers wrapped around his width and began pumping. My eyes followed his hand up, tracing the muscles in his forearm as he stroked himself. Tight cords in his arms flexed and the light sheen of sweat that covered his perfect form made my mouth water. I wanted to taste him, to lap at his salty skin and make him tremble beneath me as he lay in a helpless heap.

My eyes roamed down his back, and I whimpered when I saw a peek of his tattoo that spread from his shoulder and wrapped around his bicep. His perfectly sculpted ass was tense as he fought to reach his climax, and I found my hand travel up his leg. My nails lightly dragged against the inside of his thigh, and he hissed and pulled my head closer to him.

"Mine," he grunted out before I felt the heavy strands of his cum splatter onto my face. My eyes shot to the reflection, and my hand furiously rubbed my clit as I saw him use the head of his cock to gently rub his seed into my skin. "So fucking sexy."

Another orgasm shot through me as I caught his gaze in the mirror. His hooded eyes stared back at me like I was a sex goddess. Somehow it made me proud that he couldn't take his eyes off of me, that he wanted to possess me, that he felt he needed to constantly remind me of something I already felt in the depths of my soul.

I was his.

= ADC =

I slowly traced the design that covered his back. He had a devil placed on his shoulder, its wings spread across the top of his back, ends hugging the muscles of his biceps as the sinister form loomed over a fallen angel. She was placed on his lower left back, hands covering her head as a single tear fell from her eye. The garments she wore were tattered and dirtied, and I knew there was true meaning behind this ink.

"Why is she so sad?" I said, carefully tracing her huddled figure with my fingertips. "Who is she?"

"My mother."

The news made me relieved that I treated it differently from its counterpart. There was something sinister and sexy about his devil, and I couldn't help but give into my cravings to drag my tongue across that particular ink. "Esme?"

He seemed shocked that I knew about her. Of course I had asked the girls questions about his family. He chuckled, raised his chest off the mattress, and gave my hair a light tug until I met his lips. "No, Esme isn't my biological mother."

This puzzled me a little because I had heard stories all day of how much trouble he and Emmett were and how Esme had her hands full, raising them. Edward laid back down on the bed and didn't explain until I brought my hands back to his tattoos to stroke his skin.

"She's not even Emmett's biological mother, but she's the only mother either of us has ever known. My father, Carlisle, sometimes has a hard time keeping his dick in his pants. His first wife, Em's mother, took off when she got tired of catching him with his dick in another woman. My own mother's name was Elizabeth Masen. She was an innocent little rich girl who liked the bad boys. She started riding with him but something happened to make her return to her family. When she found out she was carrying me, her family told her to get rid of me."

I placed a kiss on the side of his neck when I heard the pain that laced his voice. I couldn't imagine what that must have felt like, knowing your own family didn't want you.

After clearing his voice he said, "Of course Elizabeth didn't listen. She was sent to 'visit a sick aunt' all the while keeping in contact with Carlisle. She wrote him letters that he later let me read. When I was born she signed over all rights to him, not because she didn't want me. She did it because she didn't want me to have a miserable childhood as the bastard kid in their prestigious family. She always sent me birthday cards, but because I was a kid, I didn't realize how important they were. Carlisle saved everything in a box.

"In the end, she was forced to marry and ended up dying during twin stillbirths. But Elizabeth had the last laugh; when her will was read, everybody was shocked to learn that she left everything to me and not to her husband or even her parents. They were fucking livid," he said with a laugh.

I smiled and asked, "How does Esme fit in?"

"Ah Esme. She and Carlisle were in the beginning stages of their relationship when I came to them, but she raised the two of us like we were her own. Fate sometimes has a twisted sense of humor because she found out later that she couldn't have kids. She always says it's a good thing because the two of us were more than enough, but I know it still hit her hard," he said with a sigh.

He rolled over onto his back and brought me with him, tucking me into his side. I reached for him and brought his lips to mine, thanking him for sharing his story with me. One question still plagued my mind, and I knew I couldn't go to sleep until I had it answered.

"Edward, does your dad still have trouble with infidelity?"

I hated asking, but I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me. One, Esme sounded like an amazing woman. And two, what if Edward ended up like his father? Could I stand aside while he cheated on me? The thought of him doing that caused my chest to tighten.

Edward rolled onto his side, his head propped up on his hand as he ran the backs of his fingers down my cheek. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips before saying, "I would never do that to you."

I blinked away the stupid tears that were collecting in my eyes because I hated that he saw the fear in my eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed and said, "It's hard to explain. With his first wife, I think he just wasn't happy in the marriage. It's different with Esme though. Honestly, I think he's more turned on watching Esme pummel what ever skank she catches him with. I also think he likes it when she smacks him around a bit. Em takes after him in that way. Strange fuckers."

"So Esme stays with him?" I asked, bewildered.

"She loves him," he explained with a shrug. "I don't really want to talk about it anymore, Bella because it probably has a lot to do with the make-up sex they have."

I noticed the uncomfortable look on his face and laughed. It was a mistake to laugh because he spent the rest of the night tickling me in places that should be illegal.

= ADC =

It wasn't fair.

I had condoms and a new mantra. I took the stupid Plan B pill and should be neck high in orgasms, but no, I was sentenced to Alice's stupid motorhome. The others finally got tired of all the pit stops Edward made which was why I was banned from the back of his bike for the rest of the day.

"Quit your pouting," Jasper said. "At least you've gotten laid in the past week. I swear you two are worse that rabbits, the way you go at it."

"Don't listen to him, Bella, "Alice called from the driver's seat. "He's just grumpy because the doctor told him to lay off the hanky-panky for a bit."

"So?" he said with an eye roll.

I immediately felt guilty about flaunting my sex life when Jasper and Alice weren't able to have any. They had just gotten married and he was told he couldn't be with his wife because of the condition his body was it. I looked at the cast on his wrist and smiled when I saw that Alice had taken a Sharpie to it. Tilting my head to follow the print that wrapped around his wrist, I arched a brow at him when I read, "_Property of Mistress Alice_."

He smiled proudly back at me when he realized what I had seen. I guessed I learned something about my new friends. Some of Alice's purchases from the day before made a lot more sense now.

My eyes traveled from the cast on his wrist to the ink he was sporting on his arms. Jasper saw what I was up to and hiked up the sleeves to his shirt so I could get a better look. The orange of the koi and blue of the swirling water wasn't too bright but the ink still held great definition in it. His koi fish was swimming up his right arm, and the art was so well done that it almost looked real. The way the "light" played off the scales and how the whiskers were laid down gave the whole design an illusion of movement.

He held out his left arm and I noticed the style was somewhat different than the first; although it kept a little of the Asian theme. I loved it when a man felt comfortable enough in his masculinity to wear flowers on his flesh. Jasper was no exception. His flowers were joined by, surprisingly enough, a fairy. She was placed on the inside of his forearm and I crept a little closer to get a better look.

He chuckled at my surprised gasp.

It was Alice. The resemblance was uncanny. My head jerked to Alice, then back to his ink, then back again to Alice.

"Yep, she's my pixie," Jasper said softly, looking over to his wife with love in his blue eyes.

"Did she find me?" Alice asked from the front.

"Yes, ma'am," Jasper said.

"Can I take some pictures?" I said.

With an amused smirk, he nodded.

I smiled and went into my bag for the camera. With the way we had been traveling, I was surprised that it hadn't been busted yet. I was expecting the lens to be cracked at the very least. I needed to let the others know, especially Edward, that the bag that housed it couldn't be tossed around.

I chose color film over black and white and started loading it in the back of my camera. While I was checking all my settings I told them about my mom and how, unlike Charlie, she actually encouraged me to pursue photography.

I was focusing on the fairy when Alice asked me when she died.

"She died when I was fourteen," I said softly. "Cancer. How did you know?"

I took my camera with me and joined her up front. Once I got there, I turned in the seat so I could see both Alice and Jasper while we talked.

"It's the way you talk about her. Your voice sounds so sad, but your face lights up," she said. "You're lucky. I didn't have a family when I was growing up. I got bounced around from foster home to foster home until I met the Cullens."

"What happened to your family?" I whispered.

She sighed, and I quickly told her she didn't have to tell me. "It's okay, Bella. The truth is I don't really remember them. I was six when they took me to Disneyland and they just didn't bring me back home."

"They _left_ you there?"

"Bella, it's okay. I'm better off without those assholes," she said with a bright smile. She laughed before saying, "We should take a picture of you. The look on your face is priceless."

I dropped the subject and joined in her laughter. I turned in my seat and started taking pictures of the landscape as we drove through Oregon. Signs, people, and images that called to me were all captured on film. I had just switched over to black and white when we rolled to a stop on the side of the road. We had just stopped in Eugene so I knew it wasn't because we needed another break.

I quickly brought the camera up when I saw the reason. A family was stranded on the side of the road with the hood of their car up and smoke billowing out from where the engine was. The husband quickly came from under the hood and stood protectively in front of his wife as Edward, Emmett, and Rose climbed off their bikes. The poor man looked terrified but still managed to puff out his chest after he sized up the Cullen boys. I couldn't blame him for his apprehension.

"We usually help stranded motorists when we come across them." I jumped at the sound of Jasper's voice behind me. Glancing back at him, I noticed he was on his crutches, watching what was taking place through the windshield. "It's something we get from riding with the club."

"The club?" I asked from behind the camera. The man had let Em and Rose take a look under the hood but didn't let go of his wife's hand. Edward was making his way to the motorhome, and I smiled when he waved to the kids that were waving at him from the backseat.

I turned to face Jasper and Alice when they hadn't answered me and noticed they were having a silent conversation. "You guys don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," I murmured, not the least bit hurt that they were keeping things from me. I understood that somethings just weren't meant to be shared.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but Edward stopped whatever it was when he came in. He marched back to the garage with Jasper hobbling behind him. They came back, Edward with a jug of water in his hands, and I wondered what they talked about. He had a worried look in his eyes and swooped down to capture my lips in a hard kiss before walking back outside. Baffled by what that was about, I turned to Jasper looking for an explanation.

He sighed before falling in his seat. Alice helped him prop up his leg as he said, "Here's the thing, Bella. Edward should have been the one to tell you, but he was worried about how you would take it, being the daughter of the chief of police and all. It would be really cool if you had an opened mind."

I nodded my head for him to continue. Alice stood next to her husband with a hand on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath and said, "Our dads are Hells Angels members. Our mothers ride with them, as do we when we get together."

"Okay… okay," I said, digesting what they said. "But you guys aren't members?"

Jasper smiled. "No, we'd rather go where we want. As a club member, you go where they tell you and do what they say. That's not really for us."

"So you're your own little club?" I said with a smile.

Alice bounced around and she said excitedly, "I told you, Jasper. You can wear a cut that has—"

"Alice, I ain't wearing colors that say 'Apple Dumpling Gang'!"

I laughed, clutching my sides when I saw her pout because I didn't believe it when he first said it. "Don't you mean Apple Dumpling Club?" I howled with tears streaming down my face.

"I thinks it's cute," Alice said, stomping her foot.

"Darlin', bikers aren't supposed to be cute," Jasper responded with a scowl.

= ADC =

"You should have told me," I said into Edward's chest.

We were in another hotel, this one outside of California. After finding out that their parents were part of a notorious motorcycle club, I was a little worried. Like I wasn't already freaked out about meeting the folks.

"I know," he said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Does it change how you see me?"

I thought over what I knew about Edward. He cared about his family and friends and was extremely loyal to them. Then there was his kindness. He helped that family on the side of the road, just like he helped me leave Forks.

"No, it just makes me more nervous about meeting your family is all," I said honestly.

"They're going to love you, baby," he started to say, but I sprang from the bed, stopping what he was saying.

I bolted to the bathroom and made it to the toilet as I felt my stomach churn. It had been like that all evening. I hadn't thrown-up, but I was nauseous as fuck. My stomach clutched painfully and I started gagging. I jumped when I felt Edward behind me; his hand stroked my back while the other held my hair back. My eyes watered at both feeling like shit and Edward wanting to stick around even if I was sick.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stomach just doesn't feel well," I said, focusing on my breathing. I didn't feel like going into the side-effects of the morning after pill. I also knew if this was the price for fucking without a condom, he would just have to suck it up. I wasn't doing this again, and I sure as hell wasn't gaining ten pounds just because he didn't like the way condoms felt. _I_ didn't like my stomach trying to climb out of my throat.

After I splashed my face with water, I joined Edward back on the bed. He looked worried, so I said, "It's nothing to be concerned with. It will pass."

He hummed while wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight, Edward."

* * *

**AN: Next is EPOV! Leave me love if you feel so inclined :P**

**See you next Tuesday.**


	6. Perhaps It's the Wild Strawberries

**Ready for another chapter?**

**Biker lingo in this chapter you that might be helpful: "scoot" means motorcycle, "club" is short for motorcycle club, "81" refers to Hells Angels (the eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A), "Cage" any automobile other than a motorcycle.**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

* * *

_**I would trust her with my heart, knowing she would break it. Just like I trusted her to mend it afterward.**_

**EPOV**

Bella was pregnant.

It was the only explanation I could come up with. On top of her nausea, she wouldn't let me touch her. No sex; even her tits were off limits because they were tender. She didn't come out and say it, but when I tried to grind on her from behind and slide a hand to cup one of her luscious mounds, Bella hissed at contact and gently shrugged me off while asking me to hold her instead.

Of course I had no problem holding her nearly naked body next to mine.

She had gone to sleep and I spent the night watching her. She had kicked off the blankets, and I was gifted with the sight of her perfect ass in a pair of black and white ruffled panties.

Bella was pregnant.

Like anybody who finds out something that fucking life altering, I immediately panicked. I didn't know shit about baby raising. Then I thought about how unbelievably gorgeous Bella was going to look, belly swollen with my kid. Just the thought of her tits getting even bigger had me hard. Bella was going to have my baby. I had an unexplainable urge to go into the forest and find a mountain lion to kill with my bare hands. I would place the carcass at Bella's feet to show her not only could I protect her and our child, but I could provide for them as well. Mindset of a fucking caveman, but I didn't give a shit.

I took time to dissect what it meant that I was getting wood from imagining Bella pregnant. Some guys liked midgets, some liked older women, and some liked pregnant women. I knew that wasn't necessarily the case for me because it wasn't pregnant women, it was pregnant _Bella_ that got me hard.

Then thoughts of men who got off on preggos, leering at my girl set me off. I already had to deal with the men who looked at Bella, but now I would have to worry about another group trying to get their hands on her. It wouldn't do. Bella was mine, and the first thing I would do when morning came was go straight to the jeweler's to find a ring to slap on her finger. You would think being pregnant would be enough proof that she was taken, but I knew one symbol that couldn't be overlooked was a ring on her dainty little finger. It would tell all those pervy motherfuckers to back off.

I never imagined I would be so excited about not only knocking up a girl, but also hunting for the perfect ring. Let's face it, I wasn't getting anything but the best for my Bella. I knew I would have to find the perfect ring and words to convince her she should marry me.

It wasn't only because she was carrying my baby, or because I felt like I needed to claim them both. They just motivated me to ask her to be my wife. I wasn't sure what the hell love felt like. I knew what acceptance, trust, and affection felt like because they were things that my friends and family gave me. But with Bella, she gave me those things ten-fold… and orgasms.

Lots and lots of orgasms.

If we weren't having sex, we actually talked. I told her things that not even Em and Jazz knew. She listened as I told her about Elizabeth and about the fucked up family that didn't want me. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her about the large sum of money I had inherited. Instead she worried about how Esme dealt with Carlisle's infidelity. She discovered the truth about our parents' involvement with Hells Angels, and Jasper told me instead of running for the goddamn hills, she made a crack about us having our own motorcycle club. _Pfft_… Apple Dumpling Club my left nut.

I smiled, looking at the beautiful girl who would hopefully agree to be my wife. She was fucking perfect. I just had to give her plenty of reasons to accept my proposal.

= ADC =

Emmett and I were at a shop in San Fran that I had Jenks check out. The place specialized in antique and vintage pieces. From what I knew about Bella, she would appreciate a ring that was as unique and beautiful as she was. We had left Jasper with the girls. The sly bastard knew something was up and cocked an eyebrow when we told the girls we had to check in with friends of Carlisle and Esme. He knew it was bullshit, and I was going to hear about it later. He was still pissed that I was too chicken shit to tell Bella about the 81.

"Man, are you sure this is something you want to do?" Emmett asked as we climbed off of our bikes.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," I said, walking to the building's entrance.

"So what's the rush? Don't you think you should spend a little more time getting to know her?"

A middle-aged lady greeted us and pointed us to the counter where we could find the engagement rings. We quickly waved off any help, telling the salesman behind the glass case that we would call him over when we wanted to look at a specific piece.

To answer Em's question, I said, "I don't need anymore time. She's the one. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and she doesn't take shit from anybody. Why the fuck _wouldn't_ I want to marry her?"

"Okay, I'm not too surprised," he said scratching his jaw.

"Really?"

"Nah, man. You changed your scoot for the girl after one night with her. A man doesn't do that if the girl isn't worth it."

I grinned because for once my brother was right. Bella was worth it. I knew from the beginning that I wanted Bella to stick by me. I may have had my early doubts, but now I had never been more sure of anything in my entire life. With Emmett on board with the proposal, I told him my suspicions about Bella being pregnant.

"You ass," he said, punching me in the shoulder. "One, is that the reason we're here? Because chicks hate that shit. Two, are you trying to make me and Rosie look bad?"

I rubbed the pain out of my shoulder and gave the sales people a smile because the last thing we needed was to scare them and get tossed out on our asses. "I know Bella is mine. _She_ knows she's mine. Now I want everybody else to know too. Having her pregnant with my kid isn't enough. I'm not doing this because I feel obligated to own up to my responsibilities. I could take care of her and our baby without marrying her. And what the hell do you mean we're making you and Rose look bad?"

He peered into the case next to us and said, "We keep trying but…"

He trailed off with a sigh, and I felt bad for my brother. Carlisle and Esme were no doubt adding to the stress by pushing for grandkids. "It'll happen, man. You know, this is the third time this week that I've been forced to hear about Rose's sex life."

He grinned at my crack, and just like that the man-ginas were tucked away.

= ADC =

It was our third day in San Francisco and Em and I were sent on a food run. We knew they wouldn't stay were we left them because it was Bella's first time exploring California, and we were seeing all the sights there were to see. Because our homes were in California and we spent so much time on the road, it was easy for my family to overlook the sights in our own backyard.

We had even taken in the club scene, which I normally despise. However, I couldn't deny how hot Bella looked, staring down every tramp that tried to approach me. It was pretty much the same for every guy that was eyeing her, but none of those fuckers really wanted to mess with a biker.

That night, like all nights, I was obsessed with touching Bella. Making sure that nobody would take her from me, my hands never left her body. I was even lame enough to try to tell her my feelings through song. When CAKE's "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" started playing, I snatched her hand in mine and led her to the dance floor. Fucking lame, I know.

Bella felt so good that night, her tight body grinding with mine. The song was supposed to express how much she meant to me, and I had to turn her to face me because I was close to coming in my pants with the way her perky ass was rubbing against my junk. Nobody had approached us after that dance, and if they did we didn't notice.

With tacos in hand, we found Jazz and the girls overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. I smiled when I noticed Bella had her camera with her. She was busy taking pictures but, oddly enough, her focus wasn't on the bridge. She was snapping pics of the tourists who flocked to see the iconic view. I couldn't wait to see what she got. My girl _had_ to be talented. She told me about getting accepted into RIT in New York and why she couldn't go. Her eyes lit up when she would talk about the things she had seen throughout the road trip, and it pissed me off that she couldn't go to a school that would teach her more about the shit she loved. Then again if she had gone to New York, I might have never met her.

I walked over to where she stood on the sloped terrain and wrapped my arms around her. Burying my nose in the crook of her neck, I took in the scent that was my Bella. Her usual strawberry scent was joined with a soft hint of salt and musk that came from the ocean wind blowing over her as we cruised the coast. The wilderness mixed with the sweet made my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Bella turned her head to face me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Did you get the good stuff?"

I smiled and told her that Emmett took the food to the cage. She leaned back into me as we watched the people who were looking at the bridge then asked me what fucking cage I was talking about.

"Did you do anything else while I was gone?" I asked after answering her as I placed tiny kisses on her neck.

"We had my film developed and I bought more rolls," she said with a shrug.

I was about to ask about the pictures that had come out, but my phone buzzed in my pocket. Looking at the screen, I groaned and gave Bella a kiss before walking away for a conversation I didn't want her overhearing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! You're getting married?"

Fucking Emmett. Couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut. "Hello, Mom," I said with a sigh.

"Don't you 'Hello, Mom' me. Exactly when were you planning on telling me you were getting married?"

"Probably _after_ I asked her to marry me," I gritted out.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Emmett said you bought the ring days ago."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "I was with her when you called. Maybe if you hadn't interrupted…"

"Well then why the hell did you accept my call? Go, go," she said like she couldn't understand how she managed to raise such a fucking idiot.

"Wait, so you're really okay with this?" I asked suspiciously. I was expecting more resistance from Esme. "What did Emmett tell you?"

She sighed before saying, "He told me everything." She paused as she collected her thoughts before she said, "She'll keep you on your toes. I know you probably think _I_ think it's too soon, but when you know, you know."

She said it so simply. When you know, you know. I shouldn't have been surprised—Esme always was a romantic. "Thanks, Esme," I said softly.

We talked for a little while about the trip. We were going to miss the rally, but I didn't care. I told Esme that we had decided to take Highway 1 along the coast instead of the goddamn interstate. I wanted Bella to fall in love with riding. Fall in love with me. Esme understood and told me they would wait for us in Arizona.

After ending my call, I found the others all in the motorhome. They were pouring over the pictures Bella had taken while eating their tacos. I along with everybody else was surprised that she managed to take pictures of us without our knowing.

Rose was laughing over a picture, and I craned my neck to see what was so funny. She laid the photo in the middle of the table and we all started busting up. It was a picture of the family we helped on the side of the road. I seriously thought the man would piss himself. Turned out that the car had been overheated, and all we had needed to do was put fluids back into it. After letting his family use the bathroom in the motorhome, we had told the guy he needed to have a mechanic check his car for leaks.

"I don't know why people are always afraid of me when shit like that happens," Emmett grumbled.

= ADC =

Two hours later and I was packing double with Bella down Cabrillo Highway. Two hours of road and I still hadn't been able to find the words to tell Bella I that in the week I had known her, not only did I fall in love with her, but I wanted her to be my wife. It sounded fucking ridiculous in my head, forget about repeating it out loud. The sun was about to start setting, and as I looked across the blue waters just south of Carmel I decided that if Bella felt a fraction of what I felt for her, she would say yes.

I signaled for the others to pass us and picked a spot that overlooked the coast. This would be the place. I didn't have some elaborately planned proposal. I wouldn't hide the ring for her to find or surprise her at some big event with all of our closest friends as witnesses. It was just me, Bella, and the road.

I put the kickstand down, climbed off the bike, and walked to the edge where the shoulder of the highway sloped off. After taking a deep breath, I turned to face the woman that had the power to break me. She was beautiful, sitting on my Victory with the wind softly whipping through her mahogany hair.

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. This was how I would ask. I poured all of my love and emotions into that one kiss, and when we broke apart, we both looked down at the hand that was between us which held a little black box. My eyes shot up to see the expression on her beautiful face as I opened it up, presenting her with the delicate, vintage diamond ring.

There were no words. No corny confessions of how I truly felt. No promises that I knew I would probably break. The truth was I would eventually hurt her in some way, just like she would me. Hopefully we could overcome those hurts and, I don't know, fucking grow from it. Couples argue and fight; feelings get hurt—that was what happened when you loved somebody so completely. I would trust her with my heart, knowing she would break it. Just like I trusted her to mend it afterward.

Her silence was killing me. I hated feeling so fucking vulnerable. Only Bella would ever see me stripped down like this. No walls. Heart bared. Hers to take.

Her head snapped up and I saw happiness in her eyes, but then she ducked her head, shutting me out. "I'm not pregnant, Edward."

I wanted to argue that matter with her but decided to let it go and instead smirked and said, "We can work on that."

"What makes you think I want to have a baby?" she asked with her arms crossed, a cute little scowl on her face.

I brought my hands up to cup her face and said, "Come on, Bella. We would make gorgeous babies."

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes to the babies or yes to marrying me?" I asked, my lips brushing softly against hers.

"Both."

She yelped as I lifted her off the bike and spun her around. Carefully placing her on her feet, I softly pressed my lips against hers, thanking her for agreeing to be mine. I plucked the ring from the box, slid it onto her finger, and smiled the stupidest fucking smile known to man. I didn't care; Bella was going to be my wife.

She nuzzled into my chest and whispered, "Do you think it's crazy, feeling this strongly about someone so soon?"

I tilted her head back so I could see the emotions shining in her eyes. It was all there in those pretty chocolate eyes—Bella felt the same.

"I love you, Bella. I don't need to wait."

As soon as the girls saw the ring, they went crazy. It wasn't the biggest ring because that wasn't who Bella was, but the thing was expensive as hell because I wanted to spend that kind of money on her diamond. I didn't think she quite realized how much cash I laid down for it, but Rose and Alice both did.

Seriously, the high pitched screams I could have done without. If I thought I could spend time with my fiancée, yes fiancée, I was so fucking wrong. Alice and Rose pulled her into the motorhome and had the goddamn nerve to giggle when I started banging on the door, demanding her back. Instead, they tossed out Jasper, like literally tossed his ass out. Luckily for him, I broke his fall.

Emmett laughed as he helped Jazz get off of me and extended his hand to help me up. "So, I take it things went well."

Both of those bastards laughed at the goofy grin that took over my face. Still laughing, we walked to the back of the cage and entered the garage. We stood, assessing the damages to Jasper's Villain. He had been doing this for the past few days now. Not only did it put him at ease to see his scoot, but he wanted to make sure he cataloged all the damages inflicted on his ride. For the most part the crash bars had done their job. The real problems were the controls. The entire right side of the handlebar was fucked up. Mirror shattered and dangling, break lever busted, throttle torn. Hell, the entire bar was wrenched at a funny angle and would have to be replaced.

"You know, Vegas is only one day away," Jasper said, tilting his head to the side as he leaned on his crutch.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I don't think Bella would want a quickie Vegas wedding."

Emmett snorted, "Why not?"

I gave the big jackass a shove and said, "I want it to be special, asshole. Do you think Elvis marry us is her idea of a dream wedding?"

Raising his hands in defense he told me to hear him out. "It's not like she has family to invite, and besides… Rose and Alice have been planning it," he said softly.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Come on now, Edward. You know this big sumabitch gossips more than women at a hair salon. Did you honestly think Esme was the only one he told?" Jasper asked. "Don't you worry. Bella's wedding is in good hands."

"Don't you mean mine and Bella's wedding?"

"Oh no, little brother," Em said with a belly laugh. "The wedding is for her unless she chooses to involve you. You just show up and say, 'I do.' The honeymoon is for you both." He said the last part while nudging me in the side as his eyebrows did a stupid wiggle. He turned serious and said, "Another thing you would be avoiding with a Vegas wedding is any club members thinking it's cool to crash."

We all grunted at that and went back to looking at the bike.

= ADC =

We made it to Cambria before we decided to stop for the night. I all but carried Bella to our hotel room with the bags from the cage she wanted. In the safety of our room, I started kissing every inch of skin I could reach. Bella had other plans because she slipped from my arms and danced her way to the bathroom with her bags in hand. "Just get comfortable on the bed. I'll be right out," she said before shut the door.

I stripped faster than a horny kid on prom night. Bella came out wearing the hottest corset I'd ever seen, and if I wasn't sporting wood before that, I was now.

"Edward, you gave me an amazing gift today. Now I want to do something for you," she said before licking those pouty lips of hers. All I could fucking do was dumbly nod my head.

She strolled up to the bed in garters, stockings, and fuck-me heels. Holding up some strips of cloth, she said, "You're going to let me tie you up."

_Yes, please._

"You're going to lie there and let me thank you."

_Fuck yes I will, baby._

* * *

**AN: ****So, I know some of you might not like how fast things are moving, but in all honesty nothing about them as a couple is really conventional. Just sit back and enjoy the land of fiction :)**


	7. Lace and Vegas Cullen Style

**Right, so I'm a fail. I didn't respond to this past week's reviews.**

"**But why, helluvabell?"**

**Well it just so happens that I went to a wedding this week and a slight one-day vacation to the boardwalk afterward. So, yeah. BTW… cotton candy still rules.**

**Oh, but guess what? You're invited to a wedding, too. Only this one happens to be in Vegas and involves the Cullens. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

* * *

"_**You belong to me, Edward. This," I said, giving his perfect dick a squeeze, "belongs to me, and I don't fucking share."**_

**BPOV**

Sitting on the toilet lid in the bathroom of our hotel room, I looked at the beautiful ring Edward had just given me. It wasn't too flashy, yet the detail in the design was remarkable. It felt like it was one of a kind and my eyes got blurry as I thought about Edward picking it out for me.

He wanted to marry me.

When he proposed, the conversation I had had with the girls snapped me out of the happiness I was feeling. They had told me Edward thought I was pregnant. It explained why he kept eyeing my belly… and why the girls kept stealing my drinks when we went to that club.

I was worried Edward only proposed because he thought I was carrying his baby. Yeah, that hurt. And even though, for some inexplicable reason, I wanted to be tied to that man in every way that mattered, he needed to know I wasn't pregnant. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the morning after pill and cheap earplugs were the culprits behind any symptoms he thought he might have noticed.

He heard I wasn't pregnant, yet the sexy bastard simply gave me a crooked smirk and told me it was something he wanted to change. He wanted to make beautiful babies with me, Isabella Swan. I didn't even know I wanted kids until Rose and Alice mentioned it, but dammed if I didn't want to start having them with Edward.

I quickly snatched the two bags that were on the bathroom floor. The first I knew held garters, stockings, and one of the prettiest corsets I had ever seen—nude with a black lace overlay. I fucking loved wearing corsets. Nothing made me feel inherently sexier and undeniably feminine than wearing a corset.

Since it had a lace-up back, I slid it on with the laces loose then made quick work tightening them. I pulled on the garter belt, stockings, and heels before I reached for the second bag. Alice had shoved it in my hands with an obscure, "In case you really need to know."

I gasped and dropped the damn thing when I saw what was inside.

No.

I couldn't do _that_.

That little minx had given me a bag with restraints, a blindfold, and a gag. Could I really tie Edward up to get some answers out of him?

After a little pep talk, I picked up the bag and decided I would play things by ear. I said no to the blindfold because it would be a crime for this sexy lingerie to _not_ be seen and admired. There was a big hell yeah for the restraints, but a no on the gag. How the hell could I get answers out of Edward if he couldn't make a peep? Besides… I could think of more satisfying ways I could keep his mouth busy.

I giggled, grabbed the ties, and then headed out of the bathroom. I found Edward on the bed, naked and ready for me. He looked happy, and it was more than his hard-on that gave me that impression.

The happiness that radiated from him was a heady experience. _I_ did that. I told him I would be his wife and he was over the moon. I didn't need to tie him up to get answers… but that didn't mean I still wasn't going to tie him to the bed.

"Edward, you gave me an amazing gift today," I said, rounding the bed. I figured there was no point in wearing panties, and I was relieved I made that decision because I would have definitely ruined them with the way Edward was devouring me with his eyes. "Now I want to do something for you. You're going to let me tie you up. You're going to lie there and let me thank you."

His eyes glazed over and he slowly nodded his head. I straddled his chest and captured his lips with my own. When he tried to dominate the kiss I gave his bottom lip a sharp nip, causing him to gasp. Edward's hands slid up my chest and his fingers trailed the edge of fabric that teased him with my cleavage. I took advantage of his distraction and stealthily tied each of his wrists with binding. He actually growled when I hopped off to attach the ties to the legs of the bed.

Threading my fingers through his thick hair, I forced him to meet my gaze. My lips ghosted over his while I said, "Behave." I darted my tongue to probe the inside of his mouth, and when he tried to take over the kiss a second time, I gave a sharp tug on his hair and took his lower lip between my teeth, tugging and laving the kiss swollen lip.

Edward grunted, hips arching off the bed, swollen cock looking for attention. "Baby, I… I need…"

"Shhh. I know what you need," I whispered while straddling his midsection again.

I started to grind against his perfectly sculpted abs and bent to kiss and lick his neck. I wondered briefly if he would mind if I did a little marking of my own before I latched onto the column of his neck where the muscle strained. With perfect suction, I used my tongue to swirl against the flesh I had claimed while my fingers journeyed down his chest to pinch his little nipples. He gasped, squirmed, and if it were possible to make a man like Edward whimper, I damned well did it.

Satisfied with the red mark that branded him as mine, I wiggled down and lifted to feel the effect I had on him. His grunts and heavy breathing spurred me to rub against him, spreading the wetness that was leaking from me.

"Bella, I _need_ to be inside of you," he groaned.

I leaned back; not finished in tormenting him, I used his muscled thigh to prop myself up. Taking his perfect, thick cock in my right hand, I pressed it against my pussy. I raised and lowered my hips, using his hard shaft to stroke my folds. My juices made for a delicious, slick friction, and Edward's eyes were fixed on what my hand and lower lips were doing. He gasped my name as I swept my thumb across the crown of his penis, spreading the pre-cum that had collected and stroked him.

"That's right, Edward. _I'm_ doing this to you. _I_ make you feel this way, not some blonde skank on her knees outside of a bar or any other bitch— _me_. You belong to me, Edward. _This_," I said, giving his perfect dick a squeeze, "belongs to me, and I don't fucking share."

"Yes!" His body tensed, thick strands of cum shooting from his dick as he groaned his pleasure.

I watched in fascination as his white cum slowly rolled down my stomach and stained my black garter belt. Despite my words and dominate position, the sexy bastard still managed to mark me with his spunk. I tried to gather my frustration, but I was still buzzing from the power I held over his body.

"You bad boy. Did I give you permission to come?" I asked, trailing my fingertips through the strands of jizz on my body.

He watched, captivated as I brought my fingers to my mouth to taste him and said, "No?"

"No, and worse, you came before I did. Should I punish you for being such a bad boy?"

He quickly shook his head, saying, "No, I think you should un-tie me so I can make it up to you, Bella."

"Oh, you'll make it up to me, but I've decided to keep you tied up a little bit longer," I responded while resuming my place on his chest.

I kicked off my stilettos, and placed my stocking clad feet by the sides of his head. Using the pointer and ring finger of my right hand to spread my folds, I stroked my clit with my middle finger. I got lost in the sensation of my circling fingertip, the smell of us, and the hunger in Edward's eyes as I played with myself. Ignoring his pleas to let him help me, I whimpered and panted, the rocking of my hips carrying me closer to Edward's face. I startled as I felt the flick of his tongue and stopped my gyrating.

"Please, Bella, don't stop. That was so fucking hot," he rasped. "Ride my face, baby… I want to feel you come… all over my face."

I quickly maneuvered my body to allow him to lap at my pussy. Riding his tongue, I worked the laces of my corset until I could rip it off. His eyes darkened as he watched my tweak my hardened nipples. I threaded my fingers in his hair again and peeked when he bit down on my clit.

Exhaustion swept through my body as I collapsed backward on the bed, next to Edward. I felt his body twitching and realized he needed to come again. He groaned in gratitude as I twisted my body to mount him.

This was how I wanted Edward.

No barriers between us.

Lost in passion.

And for the first time—filled with love.

= ADC =

"Are they still tingly," I asked Edward as I ran my fingers across the planes of his chest.

He placed a kiss on my forehead before he raised one of his hands above us and said, "No, Bella. That was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled at the restraints to get to you."

I hummed and brought down his hand so I could kiss his wrists.

We laid there in silence until he broke it. "What do you think about getting married in Vegas?"

"What?"

"The thing is, I don't want to wait to get married," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Vegas is a day away. If I promise to make it a good fucking wedding, will you show up?"

I giggled at hearing Edward's second proposal and said, "Seriously?"

"Yes, now stop laughing," he chuckled.

I thought about the postcard I was going to send to Angela. She would be the only person I would want there. I didn't even want Charlie there, but Angela… it would be amazing if she was there.

"What are you thinking about that has you so sad?" Edward murmured.

"Nothing… I just only have one person that I would want to invite. How sad is that? I don't think Angela could scrounge up the money for a plane ticket, hell I don't even think I could pry her away from that damn bar. I know she won't come. In the last e-mail she sent, she said Charlie was asking too many questions. She wouldn't want to risk him following her here." Edward didn't say anything to that. I looked up, saw his brow was furrowed, and reached up to smooth out the crease, saying, "Yeah, I'll be there."

= ADC =

"You look beautiful, Bella," Rose whispered after placing a black birdcage veil on my head.

Without tearing my gaze away from the mirror, I said, "How did you guys manage all this in two days?"

Alice peered up at me from her crouched position. "We had a few days to plan it, but, yeah, it was short notice. You'd be surprised at how money can make people jump."

I mulled over what Alice said while she poofed out the skirt of my mermaid cut gown. It reminded me of the corset I wore on the night Edward proposed. It was a strapless chiffon, nude, covered with black lace, and fit like a dream. Simply put, it was gorgeous. More importantly, _I_ felt gorgeous.

The Zuhair Murad gown wasn't the only thing that came with a high sticker price—Alice couldn't hide the shoe box that my Prada peep-toes came in. I loved wearing luxury things but didn't want to make a habit of it. The only reason I agreed was because it was my damn wedding day, and I deserved to feel like a princess.

"How did you manage to get the location?" I didn't want to think about how much it cost to rent out space on such short notice at the freaking Bellagio, but curiosity got the best of me. "Please tell me we didn't hijack somebody's wedding."

"Not hijacked… piggybacked," Alice mumbled.

"Explain."

"The wedding planner would do a better job explaining… if she were here." Alice took a deep breath before saying, "So to reserve the Terrazza Di Sogna, where you're getting married, a couple would have to upgrade their wedding package. This means they have two locations, the terrace and a chapel in the hotel in case of inclement weather. We offered the couple who booked the terrace today a nice chunk of money and okayed everything with the hotel. Of course _they_ wanted a piece of the pot too."

I thought about the show _Bridezillas_ and wondered if the bride okayed it. "And the other couple is fine with this?" I didn't want my ass kicked on my special day. Those girls were mean.

Rose laughed and said, "They were more than fine. They still get to do pictures on the terrace, and they have a nice little nest egg to start their future. They'd be crazy to say no to the kind of money Edward offered."

"Enough about this," Alice said, waving her hand. She went to the closet and pulled a box from the top shelf, mumbling about the missing wedding planner. I didn't even know there was one. I just figured my friends were _that_ awesome. "We have something for your day," she said, smiling.

Rose took the chair next to me. "We knew you already had your something blue," she said, nodding to my soft blue toenail polish. I smiled, looking down at my peep-toes. Edward actually painted my toenails but made me promise not to tell anyone. "But we still needed your something old, new, and borrowed."

"This is your something new," Alice said holding a box out for me to take.

I unwrapped the packaging and immediately recognized the Tiffany's box. "You didn't!"

"It's from us all, including Jasper's parents and Doc and Esme," Rose said.

I slowly cracked open the box and was greeted with a breathtaking pearl necklace, each pearl separated by a tiny cluster of diamonds. "Guys, I don't know if—"

"Of course you can, Bella," Alice said while shoving a smaller box in my hands.

Rose took the boxed necklace from my hands and helped place my something new around my neck. She fastened the clasp, saying, "That's from Doc and Esme. It's your something borrowed."

I opened the second box and a tiny smile graced my lips as I took out the pair of pearl earrings.

"Esme wore those on her wedding day," Alice said. "They were her something borrowed given to her by Doc's mom. Just like they were Rose's on her day. Doc's mom left them to Esme in her will."

"Wow," I breathed, overwhelmed at the significance of the gesture.

Rose smiled and said, "I know. Are you ready for your something old?"

I nodded my head and Alice handed my bouquet. "This is old?"

"Take a closer look, Bella," Rose whispered.

There wrapped with the ribbon, holding the stems together was the tiny camera charm necklace Renée had given to me. My eyes watered as I realized I would have somebody there at my wedding after all.

"Dammit, Bella, don't cry," Alice said with a sniffle. "I'll have to re-do your make-up."

After she gave me a touch-up and brought the veil over my head, Rose said, "I think you're ready."

We all grabbed our bouquets, me being especially careful with mine, and left the suite. My nerves buzzed the entire trip down to ground level, excitement making my body thrum and anticipation making it impossible not to smile.

An elderly couple stopped us as we were exiting and they were entering the elevator. The tiny, blue-haired lady clutched her companion's hand and said, "Doesn't she look stunning, Earl?" To which he nodded his head. She turned to me and said, "So today's your big day, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered, still smiling.

"You make a beautiful bride. And good for you for wearing that dress. When I married Earl, I had wanted to wear a periwinkle gown, but my mother wouldn't allow it. Girls at that time didn't wear anything other than white, with the whole chastity thing."

I fought against a fit of giggles because the things I did with Edward were far from pure. Like she could read my mind, the woman said, "Of course that was ridiculous. I myself was a little hussy when I was your age. In fact I had a figure just like yours, and man, the things I could _do_ with that figure!"

Earl's shocked look must have mirrored my own, and he said, "Okay, Bev, I think we've taken up enough of these nice young ladies' time."

"Oh, don't be a fuddy duddy, Earl. This is the 21st century. I can talk about sex if I want to," she said, poking Earl with a bony finger.

"Doesn't mean you should, Beverly. Besides, we don't want to make this girl late to her own wedding," he said before taking her hand in his and placing a kiss on the fingertip that was prodding him.

Bev smiled at her husband's words and said to us, "He's right! You have a wedding to attend. We wish you luck, and I hope your young man can keep you as happy in the bedroom as my Earl has me all these years."

"Good lord, Bev," Earl said as he pulled his wife into the elevator. As the doors were shutting, he whispered loudly, "You just can't say things like that."

= ADC =

"Oh, there you are," said a beautiful woman with striking green eyes. She was wearing a tight, grey pencil skirt with a white silk blouse that hugged the curves of her breasts, holding a clipboard, with her black hair swept into a slick bun.

While I was taking inventory of the wedding planner I had yet to meet, she was sizing me up in return. I recognized the patronizing stare at once. The reason she hadn't come to meet me upstairs was because she was trying to chat-up my fiancé.

"Is there a problem?" Rose said, a sneer marring her beautiful face.

"Oh, no problem at all," the woman said. "Enjoy your wedding."

Astonished by her complete lack of professionalism, I stepped in her path as she went to leave, saying, "I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

"Bianca," she said with a fake smile. "And if you're thinking about firing me, you're too late. _Mr. Cullen_ already did that. Good luck doing this without a wedding coordinator."

After we watched her sashay back to the lobby, the girls decided Alice would go out onto the terrace first, followed by Rose, then me. Apparently we didn't need Bianca to coordinate us walking in a row.

At the top of the steps, I saw my friends standing in their places. The girls in their matching soft pink dresses with black sashes around the waist, and the guys in matching tuxedoes. Jasper even traded in his crutch for a very chic cane. But it was Edward that took my breath away. The sun was bouncing off the water behind him, and I half expected to hear angels singing.

He had shaved the scruff off his chin, making his jaw line sharper. Unbidden images of me licking the underside of his jaw caused me to press my legs together. The sexy bastard knew what I was thinking because his green eyes blazed with lust and he licked his lips. Lips that had spent the night before tormenting and teasing me in retaliation for tying him up the night before that.

I was surprised the Fountains of the Bellagio didn't overwhelm the soft music that was playing over the sound system. Somehow I made it to the bottom of the steps and joined him before the minister. Taking my right hand, he said, "I was afraid you changed your mind."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"God, you look so beautiful. I can't wait to call you my wife," he murmured.

"Then you should probably let me talk," said the smiling minister. Chuckling as we both quickly nodded, he began, "We are gathered here today to see the joining of Edward and Bella in the sanctity of matrimony. If there are any here who object to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Why do you think there's so few here, preacher man?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper raise his cane and bring it down swiftly to the side of Emmett's thigh. "Son of a bitch," Emmett hissed.

"_Emmett_," Rose said through clenched teeth.

Edward raised one of my hands to his lips and gave it an apologetic kiss. I smiled at him and the gesture because I knew that's what I was marrying into, and I loved it all.

Nonplussed by Emmett's rhetorical question, the minister continued. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett said, "We, her friends do."

Not knowing they had planned that, my eyes teared up again and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I always assumed Charlie would be the one to give me away, but these four people, without me realizing it, had become my family.

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage: The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.

"It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner.

"Edward and Bella, you have decided to create your own vows," he said with a nod.

Edward turned to get the ring from Emmett. Taking my hands in his, he said, "I, Edward, take you Bella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one love. I will cherish and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my heart to keep. I love you, Bella. This ring I give in token and pledge as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed."

I happily watched him slide the ring onto my finger. When it was my turn, I turned back to Rose to get Edward's ring, discreetly slipping my hand under my veil to wipe away the tears that had escaped.

Turning back to him, I gathered his hands and said, "I promise to give you the best of myself, Edward, and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever. This ring I give in token and pledge as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed."

The minister said, "Inasmuch as you, Edward, and you, Bella, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward stepped closer to me and after raising my veil, cupped my face in his strong hands and tenderly placed a kiss on my lips. It was filled with the promise of love in case I doubted his words. It was our first kiss as man and wife, and it was so reverent it made my heart ache.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

**About the vows… I cannot take credit for them. I was originally going to get the generic vows from the internet but when I went to I found these. (I made some slight moderations.)The words spoken by the minister were actually used in Paul Newman's and Joanne Woodward's Vegas wedding in 1958. They, like the vows, were too perfect not to use.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter: Bella meets the 81!**


	8. Patches, Doc, and Dirty South

**Ready to meet the 81?**

More lingo: (it's even alphabetized to make up for so much terminology)

apes or ape hangers—handle bars set high; sometimes it looks like the rider is hanging from them

back warmer—girl who rides with bikers

bottom rocker—the bottom patch on a cut that says which chapter (location) the rider belongs to

Club or MC— motorcycle club

colors—refer to patches that signify the chapter that the wearer belongs to

cut—biker vest

dresser—touring bike, usually fitted with a windshield and saddle bags

legal name—biker's street name

mama—woman available to club members for sex

patch holders—meaning full members of the club

Property patch—gets explained at the end of the chapter ;)

prospect/probate—prospective members during their probationary phase; they haven't earned a full patch meaning they're not full members yet

Red and White—another name for Hells Angels

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

This chapter was beta-ed by my beautiful friend, Daemonata. Thanks, sweetie!

* * *

_**I pushed past the gawkers and saw a very familiar blonde man on the ground, clutching his family jewels and, oddly enough, laughing with a busted-up mouth.**_

**EPOV**

My left hand rested on the soft curve of Bella's lower back as my right thumb gently passed over the side of her face. Our bodies slowly swayed from side to side as soft music played over the speakers. We had spent the past week in Vegas, rarely leaving the suite. There was no doubt that Baby Cullen would make an appearance in the next nine months.

"I didn't know you listened to Faith Hill and Tim McGraw," she murmured.

"I don't... Alice made the playlist."

The room was dark; the only lights came from The Strip below as we slow-danced with the Las Vegas skylight in the background. I buried my nose in her strawberry scented hair as I listened to the lyrics. It was about making love all night until physical exhaustion set in, which I was all for. Before Bella came into my life I would have skipped to the next track, but having her in my arms, feeling her smaller body move with mine, I could appreciate the sappiness. "I like dancing with you."

She sighed softly at my words and snuggled closer. "I like it too, except at clubs."

"Why?" I asked, tipping her chin up so I could kiss her pouty lips.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't like other women thinking they have a shot with you." All I could do was smile at her adorable jealousy because I felt the same fucking way. Her eyes narrowed when she saw my grin, and she quickly added, "Not that I'm jealous."

"Riiight."

She shoved me as far as she could, which wasn't very far because I wasn't quite ready to let her go. She playfully smacked me in the chest, saying, "I'm _not_ jealous. I just don't like putting up with bullshit from women who aren't willing to admit you'd rather be with me."

As I wondered what bullshit she was talking about, I was also relieved that I had gotten rid of the wedding planner before Bella arrived at the wedding. That bitch had actually hit on me on my goddamn wedding day while I was waiting for my bride.

_Who the hell does that?_

That bitch wedding planner had made ridiculous comments on how if Bella didn't show up, she had no problem taking Bella's place.

_Like anybody could take my girl's place._

Instead of taking her ass upstairs to help Bella, the wedding planner had kept trying to find excuses to touch me while giving me suggestive looks. Not only was it out of line, but it was disrespectful to Bella. The discomfort I could have dealt with but the slight to Bella was something I couldn't overlook. I couldn't tell her boss because it was her own damn company. What I _could_ do was file a complaint with the Better Business Bureau. I was having Jenks handle that.

Bella's soft sigh brought my attention back where it belonged. She started humming along with Louis Armstrong when his "La Vie en rose" started playing. My fingers found their way into the long locks of her hair as I placed a kiss on her forehead. My right hand journeyed to her arm, stroking the soft skin there.

"We should do this without clothes," I suggested.

"Then it wouldn't be dancing."

I proved her wrong. And after a few songs, I followed Tim and Faith's lead and made love to my wife.

= ADC =

The wind snapped in my hair as we rode to the outskirts of Phoenix. When I had planned to introduce Bella to my parents I was expecting it to be low stress and good times. Would I get that? Fuck no, because when Carlisle picked up my call, it was, "Great, we're at Marcus'."

So there we were, going to a bar-b-que at Marcus Aro's new place. And would that be a small get-together? Fuck no. There would be at least seventy people there, all in some way connected to the Red and White.

I was being irresponsible and inconsiderate to Bella, the woman who vowed to stick by me. A third of the people there had done some time in the pen… and that number included family of Angels let alone patch holders. What the _hell_ kind of husband was I, taking my innocent bride right into the thick of it?

Bella nuzzled my neck from behind and slid her hand down to my dick to start something we couldn't finish. "Everything will be okay," Bella said over the wind while giving my dick a gentle squeeze.

My_ mostly_ innocent bride.

Marcus lived in Scottsdale, on impressive acreage. There wasn't another house in sight, just a street with other drives. Large rocks, various shrubs, and Mesquite trees lined Marcus' driveway. Somehow all the fucking cacti made the place look homey with the sun setting in the distance.

The scoots started lining up the closer we got to the house. I didn't envy Alice finding a place to park that goddamn bus. I found a spot next to a chopped Harley. Em backed in next to me and Rose next to him.

After seeing that Bella got off safely, I finished parking, took her hand, and went to the place Alice had claimed. She managed to park the cage haphazardly with the left wheels on the paved drive and the right on the sand and dirt drop-off. The damned thing looked like it was going to topple over.

We waited for Alice to follow a cane wielding Jasper off the motorhome, and our whole group walked back up the driveway. There was already a group of members standing around some of the bikes, and when we approached them we realized they were admiring Emmett's Road King.

I couldn't blame them; my brother owned a beautiful piece of machinery. The Harley was painted a cool shade of blue and the steel laced wheels were white-walled, giving the scoot a classic look to it. The other men were practically drooling over the Harley. They hadn't noticed us coming up on them, giving me time to learn more about them. They wore cuts and each of them had a bottom rocker that read, "Arizona."

"Nice dresser," one of them said.

Emmett stepped forward with a protective arm wrapped around Rose's waist. "Thanks."

"You Doc's kids?" another asked; this one I recognized.

"Yeah," I answered. "Dirty's," tilting my head at Jazz.

The four men nodded their heads. One of them turned back to Em and said, "Apes?"

"Sixteen inch, chrome."

"You ever try inverted mirrors?"

"Yeah, but they don't feel right," Emmett answered while lazily scratching his jaw.

Hearing Jasper shuffling away, I gave Bella's hand a squeeze before tugging her along. I wanted to leave before they turned their attention to my non-Harley. Not that I was ashamed of my Victory, but I was already wound-up, and if I had to answer questions about the difference between riding a Harley and riding a Victory, I'd rather do it with a MGD in my hand.

Didyme Aro, ever the graceful hostess, met us in the entryway and told us our folks were in the back. She gave Bella an evaluating look while Bella was scoping out the place and smiled her approval. Not that I needed it, but it was nice to have. If Didy Aro liked your girl, it was one less thing to worry about because her approval carried a lot of weight with the other ol' ladies.

Didy's smile dropped as she leaned forward and said, "Be careful, Edward. Casey and his friends have been hitting the liquor hard."

Marcus and Didy's son, Caius was a fucking prick if I'd ever met one. To say that we didn't get along was an understatement. The asshole had a sense of entitlement because of who his old man was, and one day even that reason wouldn't be enough to save him from getting his ass kicked.

I nodded my head at Didy, but before I could turn to leave, Bella tugged my hand and said, "I want to freshen up before I meet your parents."

Telling her I would take her didn't go over well. Bella scowled at me and said, "I've been to the bathroom without your help in the past. I think I can manage."

I wanted to tell her that in the past she wasn't surrounded by MC but the cute furrow of her brow and pout on her lips stopped the words from escaping my mouth. She was as ferocious as a kitten. Instead, I nodded my head because my wife was right, and just like that my mood shifted.

"My wife," I murmured.

"My husband," she responded before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving my ass in search of a bathroom.

People were gathered in clumps, catching up on old times and shooting the shit. Most had drinks and I thought that seemed like a great idea, so I made it my mission to find the kitchen. I had just passed the living room when I heard my name being shouted. I turned to find Marcus break away from a group of people. He slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his body.

Marcus looked good for being in his seventies. His skin was tanned and had a leathery look to it from all his time in the sun, but it wasn't hanging off his body or anything. He was fit and, for the most part, took good care of his body. I say "most part" because along with riding, Marcus loved to smoke his Camels and drink whatever was on tap. Fifty years of that harsh combination left him with stage four cancer, a raspy voice, and a loathing for hospitals.

"Damn, son! It's good to see you!"

"Hey, Marcus. What's with the house?" Marcus undoubtedly intimidated the shit out of me, but I knew he appreciated the bluntness of my question. Over the years Marcus had become the poster child for Hells Angels, and in that time he'd met his fair share of phonies. He had a hard time trusting a person who was all smiles and pure bullshit.

He looked around the place and sighed. I held back a laugh because I could tell he was still adjusting to the size of the place. Sure, when you walked up to the house it looked small, but inside the place was fucking huge.

"You know Didy loves to play the damn lotto. It finally paid off." He barked a raspy laugh at the shocked expression on my face and said, "Of course the goddamn FBI looked into everything, but I can't complain. She got me a custom made Victory. Reminds me of a knucklehead I once had."

He was telling me the specs on his new scoot when we heard a loud thud followed by Bella, _my_ _wife_, screaming, "And that's for Esme!"

With a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I pushed past the gawkers and saw a very familiar blonde man on the ground, clutching his family jewels and, oddly enough, laughing with a busted-up mouth. The really bizarre thing was he wasn't who I was expecting.

I managed to catch Bella's flying fist before she could lay another hit and said, "Is there any reason you're beating the hell out of Jasper's dad?"

"Huh? He said his name was Doc."

Peter "Dirty South" Whitlock staggered to his feet with the help of some members. Bella's confused look matched those of the brothers helping Dirty up. Usually when an Angel get's their ass handed to them, they would jump in to teach the offender what happens when you fuck with the 81. But seeing as how a drop-dead-sexy girl, in pigtails no less, was the one delivering the smack-down, they were torn between loyalty and amusement.

Not surprisingly, Carlisle decided to step forward, saying, "Sorry, this whole misunderstanding was my fault."

Knowing exactly what the fuck was going on, I was _not_ happy. "Not cool, old man," I gritted out, before leaving with an arm around Bella's shoulders.

I heard Carlisle shout, "Wait! I didn't get to meet my new daughter-in-law!" There was loud chorus of laughter when I flicked off the bastard instead and went to look for the poor woman married to that son of a bitch.

I heard Alice's voice floating from where I guessed the kitchen to be, but before heading that way, I turned to Bella. "Are you okay?" I asked as my eyes roamed her body, looking for any sign of distress. "Do we need to leave?"

"No, Edward! We just got here. I'm not really sure what the hell that was back there, but we don't have to leave," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I buried my nose in her hair and allowed her scent to calm me down. If she didn't want leave then we could stay, but I wasn't letting her out of my sight. Tugging Bella toward the kitchen, I found Alice and Jasper talking to members of the Santa Barbara chapter that sometimes rode with Carlisle and Dirty.

I opened the fridge and easily spotted a MGD. I only grabbed one because Alice and Jazz already had their drinks and there was no way I was letting Bella drink if Baby Cullen was a work in progress. A bottled water was just the thing she needed. I settled next to Bella at the kitchen island and nodded to the two bearded Angels while placing Bella's water on the counter space before her. It wasn't easy to ignore Bella's grumbled complaint over liking beer too, but I knew the adrenaline was still in her system and smirking would only get my ass kicked.

My posture stiffened as I felt a small hand slide into the crook of my right arm. It wasn't arousal that caused the change in my stance because Bella was standing to the _left_ of me; no, it was aggravation because I was not in the mood to deal with whatever drama this back warmer was about to start. Looking down at the hand that had found purchase on my bicep, the first thing I noticed was the large diamond ring and wedding band. A smile crept across my face when I followed the red and black, three-quarter sleeve up to my mother's smiling face.

Esme's arrival wasn't noticed by the others, so she leaned her head against my shoulder and whispered, "I heard about what happened. I _really_ like her, Edward."

She probably _did_ considering the rep Carlisle had developed over the years. Girls saw the colors, heard the legal name, and then spread their legs… not all but a disgusting amount. Pretty women were hard for Esme to trust, but Bella more than proved herself. True, Dirty had lied about being Carlisle, but they were equally good looking, I supposed. "If Bella hadn't kicked his ass—"

Esme's laughter cut me off, causing Bella to curiously peer around my body. Her eyes narrowed when they took in Esme's hold on me. I had to quickly defuse the situation because my wife had punched both a cop and a biker, and there was no question she would lay-out a woman who was too hands on with her husband.

"Bella, I want you to meet my mom. Esme, this is Bella, my wife," I said, pulling Bella's body forward.

Esme squealed and launched herself at my girl, which was weird because I had never heard Esme make that sound before. Honestly, it was a little fucking disturbing.

She "ooohed" and "ahhhed" over the ring on Bella's finger and soon the two, along with Alice, started talking about the wedding… the flowers, the music, what was said, who said it. It all happened so fast. Esme was firing off questions, and Bella and Alice would trade off in answering her and filling in details without ever interrupting. It was so perfectly coordinated that the damn thing felt scripted.

"Enough of this shit," Jasper grumbled, while struggling to his feet. "Come on, Edward. Let's go look for talk that won't turn our dicks into pu—"

A sharp smack up on his arm caused him to stumble into me. Alice walked around her stunned husband and said, "Edward, take him out of here before Gail hears what he was about to say." She was strong for being such a tiny thing. I wouldn't be surprised if she fucking bruised him.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Jasper grumbled as we made out way outside.

= ADC =

"Doc, wha in the hell didga do to yar hair," Jasper slurred.

We shouldn't have been laughing because he hadn't had much to drink. Maybe it was a bad idea to let him drink while he was on pain killers.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and ran his fingers through his newly dyed brown hair. "Just felt like I was too damn old for the blonde look."

"Fucker was tired of trying to copy my look," Dirty said, punching Carlisle's arm. "That and somebody called him 'geezer'."

"Nah, it looks better this way," Emmett said before taking a swig from his beer. "Before, it looked like you got bitched slapped by a bottle of peroxide."

Carlisle choked on his beer and the rest of us howled in laughter.

Marcus stepped closer to him and said, "It was Esme, wasn't it? You can tell us. Did the missus finally tell you how stupid you looked?"

Carlisle glared at us while we laughed at his expense and said, "Fuck all of you."

A patch holder, drunk off his ass, stumbled over to the fire pit where we were gathered, and as he was asking Marcus if he could crash for the night, my eyes drifted over to Bella. She and the girls were by the pool, dangling their feet in the water.

"Sure, but all of the bedrooms have been claimed," Marcus said.

"All of them?"

"Bro, you live, what, fifteen minutes away. You can have one of the couches if you need it," Marcus said with a laugh.

After the leather-clad Angel staggered away, Marcus turned to Carlisle and Dirty and said, "You remember when all a biker needed was his jacket for a pillow. The stars on a clear night made for good camping. Now we're too damn old to be sleeping on the cold fucking ground."

"Speak for your own damn self, Marcus," Carlisle said, laughing.

"That's right, just last week this geezer here," Dirty said, pointing to Carlisle, "was saying we should go camping again. You up for that, boy?"

Jazz looked at Dirty then back to the beer in his hands and said, "Told Charlotte I would stop by."

The rest of us grew quiet. Dirty was like a lit fuse whenever his estranged wife was brought up. Gail, Dirty's ol' lady, was more of a mother to Jazz than Charlotte was. She held up in her Texas residence where she knew Dirty couldn't reach her, but she refused to sign the divorce papers that he sent to her.

"You're going to Texas?" Jasper could only nod his head. "I don't like it. She knows I can't follow; it isn't our territory."

"We'll make sure he's okay, Dirty," Emmett said, clapping a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "We don't fly with colors, so we should be cool."

"Yeah… yeah," Dirty said as he looked over at the pool.

The girls were still sitting on the edge of if, but Bella wasn't with them. My body jerked forward as I frantically scanned the backyard for her. I instantly relaxed when I saw her making her way to a cooler on the patio. That relief flew out of the goddamn window when she was scooped up in the arms of non-other than Casey-fucking-Aro.

I was already jogging over, but when Bella yelped, that jog turned to a full sprint. I knew the boys would follow, and I would need them because Casey was surrounded by his boys.

"I said get your fucking hands off me," Bella said just as I came up on them. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp, and as soon as she spotted me, she tried to pass him and his friends.

"Don't be like that, mama," he said, trying to grab at her again.

That they thought she was a "mama," to be used and passed around, made me push past them and place my body between Bella and that towheaded motherfucker. "Back the fuck off," I said through gritted teeth, giving him a hard shove.

His friends straightened their stances, excited for the fight that was about to happen. Casey leaned to his side to look at Bella and said, "Nobody invited you to our little party, poser. I think Brown-Eyes came over here to see what a real man felt like between her thighs."

Casey's friends snickered and made comments about who was going to do Bella after Casey had his fun, adding fuel to the fire. Bella had her hands bunched in my shirt, the collar stretched across my throat. "Bella belongs to me. You'll _never_ feel what it's like between my wife's thighs."

"I don't see a property patch on the bitch. Oh that's right, you _won't_ put one on her. Once we take care of you, we'll take good care of your whore."

I lunged for him but I wasn't fast enough. My fingers grasped the air where he was just standing, and I watched, confused as Marcus snatched his son by the back of the head and slammed his face into the bar counter nearby. "I didn't raise you to talk like that in front of women," he rasped.

Dirty and Carlisle quickly blocked Casey's friends who actually stepped up to Marcus. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, probate?" Carlisle said giving one of Casey's friends a shove.

"Back off, junior," Dirty said, giving the second friend a push too.

Marcus hovered over his bleeding son, pressing the side of Casey's face into the wood and said in a steely voice, "You need to learn how to hold your liquor. Now, I want you and your friends to get the fuck out of my house." As Casey's friends helped him up, Marcus said, "You don't come back here until you hear from one of the officers. That goes for each of you.

"Edward, Bella, follow me," he said before heading for the house.

"Alright folks, the show's over. Go have a beer," Dirty said, waving away the people who had gathered.

I pulled Bella to my side and refused to let her go as we walked through the crowd. People quickly learned to get out of our way as we followed in Marcus' wake. Bella and I followed Marcus to his study, standing around silently as he settled into the chair behind his desk.

"Close that door," he ordered quietly as he dragged a hand down his face.

As I carefully did as he asked, I steadied my nerves for what I was about to say. With the most respectful voice I could muster, I said, "I won't apologize, Marcus. I know I shouldn't have put my hands on your kid, but I won't apologize for standing up for my wife."

Bella gave my hand a squeeze, but I couldn't rip my eyes away from Marcus. He may have been in his seventies but, as I learned, the old man was quick. By rights he could handle my transgression however he saw fit. Although Casey and his friends weren't fully patched, they were still prospects and I put my hands on one of them. Hell, Marcus could tell Carlisle to hold me down while the others kicked my ass, and my father would have to do as he was told. Club came first, and what happened would prove that being partially patched carried more weight than not. What was I? I was just a civilian who sometimes rode with them. While Casey was near the bottom of the totem pole, I wasn't even on it.

"I'm the one who owes you an apology. Christ will you sit down? You're going to give me a crick in my damn neck." He waited until we took our seats before saying, "Edward, I've known you since you were in Pampers. Your wife should have been safe because you're Doc's family."

After a beat of silence he said, "You still have no plans of joining, do you?"

"No, sir."

He smiled sadly and said, "At least you know the responsibilities that come from being a member, and you respect it. I know you, Edward. Being a patch holder isn't the life for you. I don't know where I went wrong with Caius. Did you know Didy bought him a custom bike last year? Harley. I went to look at it, only to find oil leaking from the rocker box. I asked him if he was going to do something about it. Do you know what that little shit did? He shrugged his shoulders and said to mind my own business."

I fought against the smile trying to form because it was very much Marcus' business. He owned a motorcycle repair shop, and I knew the exchanged probably pissed Marcus off to hell.

He went on, saying, "In my own fucking home. Excuse the language, Bella."

She softly nodded her head and said, "I'm used to the language," as she jerked her thumb in my direction.

Marcus smiled softly as his eyes settled on my wife, and he said, "Are you alright?"

"A little shaken up," she whispered.

He gave her a calculated look before he turned to type something into his computer. Without looking away from the screen, he said, "I didn't bash my son's face for your sake. You take a pretty picture, Mrs. Cullen."

He turned the screen so we could see what he had been pulling up. It was a mug shot of Bella. Even with the shitty lighting, Bella had the ability to stir in me an impulse to protect her. It was from the Jacob incident, and I felt her hand slacken in mine. I gave it a little squeeze, but even my support didn't stop her chin from dropping.

I was lucky there was a knock on the door because I was seconds away from going off on the leader of the Arizona Hells Angels. Esme poked her head through the door with Didy behind her and said, "We just want to show the kids which room they'll be using. Things are winding down out here."

Marcus gave a single nod, and Bella followed the other women out of the study, but not before I could place a kiss on her forehead and whisper, "I love you."

Knowing Marcus, we weren't done with our talk. The little picture show was a warning for Bella that the club was watching her. When the door shut, I turned on Marcus and growled, "You did a background check on my _wife_?"

"What did you expect?" he said, slamming his hand down on the desk. "None of us had ever met her. You knew her for what, two minutes before you decided to bring her into our circle. Do you know her father is the fucking chief of police in the small town you picked her up in?"

"Yes! Yes, I knew who her father was. I know about the mug shot and that she was a murder suspect. I know all of this!"

"You watch your tone, Edward. I don't care whose kid you are, you're still in my house," he said standing up to lean over the desk. "You trust her?"

Looking him straight in the eyes, I stood to match his posture. "Explicitly."

We stood, sizing each other up, and when he was satisfied with whatever he read from my eyes and body language, Marcus took his seat. After I followed suit, he cleared his throat and said, "I wouldn't put it past the fed's to plant a wife." He stopped my outburst before I could open my mouth with a wave of his hands and said, "Not that that's what they've done, but I can't be too careful. And I, of all people, know you can't help who you're related to. She seems like a good girl." He snorted and shook his head while saying, "But then again that's a matter of opinion. I need to warn you, Edward. While my guy was digging, a warrant popped up for her arrest. Apparently she assaulted a police officer."

I jumped from my seat and said, "What? That asshole pressed charges?"

"So it's true?" Marcus said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. "You got a fighter on your hands. Were you there?"

"Yeah, she got tired of his shit and damn near broke his nose," I said with a proud smirk. "I can't believe he's pressing charges."

"Word of advice, stay under the radar, Edward. Keep her out of trouble… that includes beating up my guys. Now, get out of here. Tomorrow's the bar-b-que, so get some sleep."

"I thought that was tonight."

"Right, like I could limit it to one day," he said, chuckling. "People heard that there was a thing at my place this weekend. Half assume it's on Saturday, the other half think it's Sunday and that's how we end up partying all damn weekend."

I left Marcus grumbling in his office about how he's too damn old.

= ADC =

I knocked on the bedroom door that Didy pointed out and waited for Bella to call me in. After taking off my shirt, pants, and shoes I climbed into bed next to Bella. "What the hell is that smell?"

She blushed and said, "Nail polish remover. The blue paint started chipping. I just finished taking it off."

Playing it cool, I asked if I could paint her toe nails in the morning. I rolled my eyes when she started giggling. I couldn't help it if I liked doing that for her; my wife had some damn sexy toes. "Fine, if you don't want me too," I mumbled.

"I never said that I didn't want you to paint my toe nails," Bella said while curling up next to me.

I hummed in satisfaction and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a property patch?" she asked timidly.

I groaned, too tired to have this talk with her. "Bella, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

I knew the silence wouldn't last.

"Was I going to get one? I-I mean it sounds like something a biker gives his girl, right? A-And I'm your girl, right?"

I turned her body away from mine and curled around her tiny frame. After placing a kiss on her shoulder, I said, "I can't give you one because I'm not a member. Only women who are committed to a patch holder can wear them."

"So, if a member is married, his wife gets one? What are they for? I mean, what do they mean?"

I placed another kiss on her shoulder because I knew she was going to have a hard time with what I was going to say. If she didn't have issues with the fidelity of bikers, she was going to have them after I finished talking.

"A property patch lets other bikers know not to fuck with the woman wearing it. It means the woman has the protection of the club members, and if any club member sees shit happening, they step in just like they would for a fellow member. It's a symbol that she respects the club, and they respect her. But not all wives get patches because not all wives ride with their men, and the member doesn't have to be married to give one to his woman—it could be a girlfriend."

"Did Esme, Gail, and Didy get one from their husbands?"

This was where the trouble would start. "Yes and no. They each have one, but Gail isn't Dirty's wife."

"But I thought she was Jasper's mom."

"Not biologically," I said, stroking her arm.

"I don't understand. If she's as much as Jasper's mom as Esme is yours and she wears Dirty's patch, why doesn't he marry her?"

"Because Dirty is already married."

I felt her body tense and just knew I wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

* * *

**So next chapter is how our Bella handles with everything that's been thrown at her. What do think she'll have issues with?**

**You know the drill; leave me some love!**


	9. Defiled Possessions, Imitating Superman

**Hello, all! I know I didn't get a chance to respond to reviews, and I do apologize. I've been running around, trying to get my ducks lined up for the upcoming weeks. Semester is about to start, but this semester is a whole new beast. I'll be studying abroad! This weekend I leave for the UK, but I'll try not to let it interfere with my posting schedule. Fingers crossed and Scotland, here I come :)**

**Ready?**

Lingo for this chapter:

81— refers to Hells Angels (the eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A)

A.F.F.A.—means Angels Forever Forever Angels

Club or MC— motorcycle club

flying colors—riding with patches that declare what club you belong to

hang-around—people intrested in joining the club

patch holder—club member

p-pad—passenger seat

scoot—of course means motorcycle

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

* * *

"_**Grab those pretty panties, baby, and hold yourself open for me."**_

**BPOV**

The polish was a beautiful crimson with little hints of shimmer, and it contrasted perfectly with my skin tone. I arched my neck, trying to see around Edward's mess of hair. He had my leg draped over his shoulder, his chin rested on my shin. I wished I could see more than just his profile, but the scrunch of his forehead and the frequent darting of his tongue led me to believe he had a look of total concentration on his face as he painted my toenails.

Although I was enjoying Edward pampering me, our conversation from the night before weighed heavily on my mind. "Edward, can women become members of Hells Angels?"

He briefly stopped what he was doing before continuing while saying, "I suppose they can. I've heard talk about it happening in a Canadian chapter. Why?"

I shrugged and said, "Say a woman was a member. Could she give her man a property patch too?" I didn't want to admit that the infidelity between spouses in the club bothered me, but it did. It seemed off that a man could claim a woman, but her claim on him wasn't nearly as respected.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked, chuckling. He blew on my painted nails and said, "I got news for you, missy. She doesn't have to be a member to get her man to wear a property patch. I've seen some pretty tough guys wear their girl's property patch. It's rare, but some do it. Mostly, the guy will get some ink done."

"Like Emmett and Jasper?"

He smiled, looking back at me and said, "Yeah, like them. But I've seen some tats that make a definite statement that the guy is taken."

"What do you mean?"

"Doc has a tattoo on his left pec that says, _'Property of Esme'._ Hell, Dirty has one too only his says 'Gail,' but I don't know, nor do I want to know, where the hell that one is," he answered, shaking his head.

I thought about how odd it was that Dirty had a property tat but he was married to a different woman. I couldn't help the tiny insecure part of me that wondered if Edward would eventually meet another girl, and ten years down the line sport some ink that said he belonged to her. It was stupid and irrational so I shook it off. I had no reason to believe Edward would ever replace me like that.

Both of us were in our underwear, and the occasional shift of his hips made me giggle. "I can't believe you're getting turned on."

"I can't help it if my wife has sexy toes," he responded while blowing on my toes again. He looked back in time to see me shake my head, and he said, "You disagree?"

"Edward, they're toes."

I yelped in surprise when he dragged my body to the center of the bed, my legs bent, feet in his lap with him sitting on his haunches. He slowly ghosted both hands up my calves until they circle my knees. I felt the hard bulge in his lap and my body shivered in anticipation for what my husband was about to do.

Lifting one of my legs, Edward placed a kiss on the inside of one ankle before switching it with the other one. Instead of putting my leg down, he trailed kisses up the inside of it. I bucked when I felt his hot breath on my soaked panties and whimpered when he passed over it to continue his kisses down my other leg. He was driving me crazy, his tongue slipping out to slowly lap at my skin.

"Edward, please," I breathed.

"We don't want to undo all my hard work, do we?" He asked as he slid my panties down.

I lifted my hips to help, but instead of taking them off completely, he stopped them at the ankle and urged my legs as far apart as they could go. Pushing them closer to my chest, feet above my head, he said, "Grab those pretty panties, baby, and hold yourself open for me."

I reached up to grab ahold of them, shivering when I felt the air meet my heated, slick flesh. Edward's eyes were drawn to my pussy, his eyes darkened and he released a growl before he dove for my pussy. My little gasps and whimpers accompanied his grunts and groans, as his mouth worshiped me. He couldn't make up his mind on how he wanted to drive me over the edge because he alternated between thrusting his tongue inside of me, sucking on my clit, and nibbling on my lips.

He must have sensed my frustration because he settled for simply lapping at my drenched folds with long strokes from his tongue while using his thumb to massage my bundle of nerves. My hips bucked on their own accord, trying to get closer to him. I lowered my legs, and my hands found their way to his hair as I tried to pull him closer.

"Ah ah ah," he admonished. "I told you to keep those legs up." I squirmed as he gave my upturned ass a sharp smack. "Behave, so I can enjoy you."

He went back to laving at my pussy, and I whimpered at the sensation of his hot tongue as it teased me. Finally when I thought I couldn't take much more, I felt his fingers slide into me. Edward's lips moved to my clit and I gasped when I felt him suck it into his mouth. Fireworks shot off behind my eyelids when he curved his fingers to hit that perfect spot, his teeth tugging my clit as I shouted his name, and my whole body shook because my husband was that damn good.

Edward brought me down, slowly, lapping up every drop that he wrung from me. "Mrs. Cullen, do you still think toes aren't sexy?" I snorted in laughter because it proved nothing. He smirked and said, "Fine. Let's try something else."

Because my legs were still up and I was still at his mercy, Edward thrust three fingers into me, giving a few good pumps before he removed his hand and lowered my leg so my feet were once again in his lap. I braced myself on my elbow so I could see what he was doing. The sight of him using my wetness as a lube to pump himself made me whimper.

He surprised me when he ripped my panties off and carefully wrapped my feet around his dick. His pre-cum was mixed with the wetness he had taken from me to make his shaft slick for his strokes.

"Edward, do you like that?"

His eyes darted to mine and he quickly nodded before his attention went back to the foot job I was giving him.

"Do you like using my soft feet, my sexy little toes on your thick cock?" I asked in a husky voice. The fact that my feet alone could work him up was empowering. My back arched and I cupped my breasts, using my fingers to toy with my hardened nipples.

"Fuck, Bella. That's so hot," he rasped.

He was close, torn between watching my hands and watching my feet. The muscles in his arm and abs were strained as he helped glide my feet to work his beautiful dick. With a grunt, he came all over them.

Suddenly I wasn't so horny anymore.

"Edward! That's gross!" I didn't know why I was okay with his spunk anywhere else on my body, but it was a weird sensation having it slide between my toes.

"No, baby," he chuckled, shaking his head while staring at my defiled toes. "That's one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

"Never again," I grumbled as I flicked his laughing ass off and marched to the bathroom to wash the sticky cum off my feet. _Nasty_.

= ADC =

"Do you girls mind if I have a word alone with Bella?"

All the guys, with the exception of Doc, had left for Marcus' motorcycle repair shop to look at Jasper's bike, and the girls and I were in the kitchen enjoying some breakfast while looking at some of the pictures I had taken during our trip. I watched, horrified as all the ladies cleared out of the kitchen, walking past Doc without being asked twice. Of course, I got a couple of encouraging looks from them, but they still left me.

What could Doc possibly have to say? I had suffered a slight humiliation because of him, and I still couldn't look the man in the eyes. I hadn't even met the man properly and I already wasn't his biggest fan.

As she passed her husband, Esme said, "Behave," while poking him in the chest.

We stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, neither of us saying anything. Doc scratched the back of his head, avoiding my gaze, and I shuffled nervously on my feet waiting for him to say god-knew what. It was awkward as hell.

Doc huffed and said, "Look Bella, I should apologize for—"

"For setting me up? For humiliating me in front of my husband's family and friends who I was meeting for the _first_ time? For worrying and upsetting Edward so much that he practically had me baby-sat the whole night?"

"_Yeeeah_… Pretty much all of those reasons," he said, softly.

But despite his words, Doc looked completely unapologetic. "But you won't."

"Won't what?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Apologize."

He smiled while shaking his head and said, "You're very observant, Bella. And I'm sure you're a great girl and that we'll look back at this one day and have a good laugh, but no. I won't apologize."

"Why?"

He winced and the reason hit me like a Mack truck. "_You were testing me?_" I said.

"Bella, you don't understand—"

"I understand perfectly. You wanted to make sure I was faithful to Edward—I get that," I said, watching Doc's shoulders relax. "But you need to understand that I love that man. You may be used to skanks hanging off of your every word, and I'm not blind— I see the heads my husband turns. I trust him just like he trusts me. And if you _ever_ do anything that would jeopardize that trust, what I did to Dirty would be child's-play compared to what I'll do to you. We already have other people who would jump at the chance of splitting us up, so we don't need our families to join them."

We squared off, the hum of the refrigerator making the only sound. Maybe I was crazy going off on Edward's dad, but I figured first impressions were already blown at this point. Doc's blue eyes bored into mine, but I didn't dare look away. I refused to be intimidated by this man. I had hated when Charlie tried that bullshit, and Doc needed to know I wasn't going to take it from him either.

So it threw me completely off guard when the corners of his mouth started to twitch. "Little girl, did you just threaten me?" he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Okay so it was a little funny. There I was, standing next to a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, in a Flintstones graphic tee, threatening a member of the Hells Angels. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped and said, "Yes, I believe I did."

"Shit," he said, laughing, "it's funnier because I think you meant it."

We both chuckled and I shook my head at the surrealism of the moment. I threatened my father-in-law, a member of a notorious biker gang, with physical violence if he tried to break apart my marriage. Dammit, I must love that man.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," Doc said as he offered me his hand. Shaking mine, he said, "I'll think you'll fit in just fine. But word of the wise, try not to threaten or punch anymore Angels. We don't really like it."

I nodded and we stepped apart.

He smirked and I knew that was where Edward got it. "Go on, get out. I know you girls were going to do a bit of shopping before everybody shows up."

He had a good laugh when I winced at the shopping the girls had talked about.

= ADC =

"He's been with the MC too long," Esme said as her hands flew through the rack of bikinis. "You'll have to excuse my husband. He doesn't know what marriage is like outside of the club."

"How is it any different? Temptation is temptation, right?" I shrugged.

I was holding a couple of bikinis and accepted the one Esme held out. I never had a bikini because swimming pools in Forks were sparse. And I didn't sunbathe because I didn't tan—I burned. But the girls argued that I needed one, especially because this was my first meeting with the 81 and their families. Last night didn't really count because "hang-arounds" and girls were there with plenty of booze. Today was the day where members brought their families. Girls looking for a biker to hit on would have to complete with the bikers' families so they rarely showed up. Didn't mean that they didn't, which was why we were looking for the sexiest bikini for me to wear.

Gail, who was over at the next rack, laughed and said, "You're wrong. The club changes everything."

I felt uncomfortable having this conversation with Gail of all people. She was like the other woman, so I supposed if anybody knew about temptation in a marriage it was her. I was really fucking conflicted because I was starting to like her. She was tough and the love she had for Dirty and Jasper was real. Even I couldn't dispute that.

Gail rolled her eyes while handing me yet another bikini and said, "Will you stop that? I know what you're thinking about. You're wondering how I could possibly break-up a marriage and still sleep at night."

Esme snorted and said, "What break-up? And I know exactly how you sleep—nice and comfortably in the bed you share with Dirty."

"Bitch," Gail said with a laugh. She turned to me and said, "Look, Bella, I'm not expecting you to understand my relationship with Dirty. And I don't feel like I need your approval."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Dirty and I have been together for sixteen years," she said proudly before picking up a pink bathing suit and holding it up to me.

"That long?"

She shook her head at the choice and placed it back on the rack. "Yep. You see, Bella, I don't see myself as his mistress. When I entered the picture, Charlotte was already living in Texas and Jasper was ten and living with Dirty. I pretty much helped raise him."

I nodded because a couple of times I heard Jasper call her "Ma."

She scoffed and said, "I even went to his college graduation at the University of Texas even though Charlotte said she wouldn't go if I was there."

"And did she?"

"No," Gail said, slamming the hangers into each other as she went down the rack. "She tried to make it look like I was to blame, but my Jasper is a smart boy. He knew if a mother really wanted to be there nothing could stop her. The same went for his father."

"How so?"

"The 81 doesn't really spend a lot of time in Texas because it's not their turf. It belongs to the Bandidos. That didn't stop Dirty from flying his colors down there. Of course Doc, Esme, and the kids came with us, but it was still dangerous. We made the trip, but Charlotte, who _lives_ in Texas, couldn't make it to her own son's graduation. Spiteful bitch."

"Sorry," I whispered.

"What?" she asked, ripped from her foul mood.

"I-I- I assumed the worst. I thought you were responsible for—"

"Oh, hush, Bella," she said, wrapping one arm around me. "I know how outsiders view my relationship. I'm a big girl and I can take it. I'm telling you all of this because you're now a part of the family, and we'll be spending a lot of time together."

I nodded my head in understanding just as Rose and Alice walked up.

"Are you getting all of those?" Alice asked, excitedly.

"No, Alice. I haven't even tried any of them on!"

"Well hurry up. We want to go check out the shoes," Rose said, pushing me in the direction of the fitting rooms.

"I'll join you, Bella," Esme said, linking her arm through mine. Once we were away from the group, she said, "We like you, Bella. Just give us a chance."

I smiled because I didn't think there was any way I could _not_ like them. I looked over at the black and crimson tattoo that ran up her left arm and noticed "Edward," "Emmett," and "Carlisle" written in script around a beautifully drawn heart, each name with a date written under it inside the heart. All the numbers and letter were connected with a flourish of swirls that looked like vines over the red ink of the heart.

Esme saw where my attention was and said, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I whispered. "What do the dates mean?"

"They're the dates when they legally became mine."

= ADC =

I was surprised to find out that although they were members of Hells Angels, they were pretty much normal, like me. They grumbled about paying taxes and complained about traffic and bad weather. They laughed and argued like everybody else. If a person off the streets were to wander into Marcus' and Didy's backyard the only thing that would tip them off to the fact that they were Angels would be the tattoos. Those patch holders loved their ink.

I leaned into the chest at my back and smiled when I heard Edward whisper in my ear, "You are unbelievably sexy. I hear you're wearing a tiny little bikini under all of these clothes."

I laughed because "all these clothes" consisted of the Flintstones tee and a tiny pair of white denim shorts. Underneath I was wearing the pretty, navy-colored bikini that Esme had suggested I buy. I blushed when she had told me Edward would be jealous of it because it made love to my curves. The girls and I had decided we each wanted wedged sandals, so I had bought a teal pair and some matching sunglasses. Turned out Arizona was sunny, unlike Forks, and I loved it.

"Nobody's swimming," I said as I turned to face him.

People had arrived but were still greeting each other and eating the food that Marcus had grilled. Mothers had a firm hold on their children, no doubt telling them they needed to wait an hour after eating. All of those poor kids looked longingly at the pool.

Edward stepped away from me with mischievous twinkle in his eyes and slowly peeled off his shirt. My mouth became dry as my eyes traveled down his torso. I loved the ridges of his abdominal muscles, and I groaned when he smirked at me before diving into the pool.

"Sexy bastard," I muttered.

A peel of laughter startled me and I turned to find Esme standing next to me. "He gets it from his father," she said, smiling. "Honey, I suggest you follow him quickly before some of these girls get it in their heads that he's available."

My head snapped forward, eyes scanning the pool area and sure enough there were a few single and not so single ladies eyeing my man. Of course Esme howled in laughter when I practically ripped my clothes off before diving in after Edward.

As soon as I surfaced, I was in Edward's arms. I turned to wrap my arms and legs around him, and I made damn sure to stare down all the women that were eye-fucking my husband.

"Don't worry, baby. None of them can take me away from you," he said, chuckling in my ear. "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like your bikini," he answered, pressing the hard bulge in his swim trunks against my core.

"I can see that."

We stayed in the pool, swimming mostly, just enjoying being in each other's arms until the kids took it over with all their splashing and their shrieks. I didn't know humans could produce sound at that decimal.

= ADC =

"Excuse me."

I turned to face the person who was tapping me on the shoulder. I couldn't help the, "Holy fuck," that passed my lips.

Before me stood a huge, bearded biker in a white tank top and a red bandana that covered his bald head. There was a tattoo running across the top of his chest that read, "A.F.F.A." which ran up his neck and joined with the full sleeves on his arms. He looked every bit the menacing biker, and I felt sorry for any cop that was stupid enough to try to pull this guy over.

"Yes?" It came out in a squeak and I was lucky because that huge biker found it funny.

"You can relax," he said, pulling off his shades. "You're taking pictures."

I looked down in my hands and sure enough there was my trusty camera. I knew it would one day get me in trouble. I just figured it would be some car mowing me down because I had to stop by the side of the road to take a picture, not a member of Hells Angels who didn't appreciate the art of photography. In all fairness I wasn't taking pictures of members; I was taking pictures of people having a good time. Hell, most of the time I didn't even capture faces. Tattooed arms linked together, a kid in the pool looking up at his mother at the edge that was giving him an earful, a group of men clustered around the barbecue pit because that's what real men did.

"Yeah, I-I-I was just… I didn't think that—"

"Do you think you can snap a few of my kids?"

"Huh?"

"My kids, back there," he said, pointing to a cluster of children at a picnic table who were enjoying cold slices of watermelon. "I'm willing to pay. It's just that you look like you actually know what you're doing with that thing."

I smiled when he pointed to the camera my mother had given me. I had a feeling this biker wasn't a big fan of gadgets. "No problem. Did you have a preference between color or black and white?"

He scratched his jaw, saying, "Black and white would look more professional, huh?"

"It can."

"The thing is," he stopped mid-sentence and said, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Bella Cullen; and you?" I said.

"Little Frank," he said, shaking my offered hand. "So Cullen, huh?"

"Yep," I said, not offering more information, making him smile again.

"I was thinking maybe it can be a present to my wife on Mother's Day," he said nervously. "I know it's not fancy or anything—"

"She'll love it," I said with a bright smile.

Luckily I was almost finished with the roll of film I was using, so I quickly snapped a couple more pics before changing it out. While I was loading the black and white I said, "Hey, Little Frank?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly how much larger is Big Frank?"

Little Frank brought his large weathered hand to cover his mouth as he chuckled before saying, "You know I never met the guy."

At first the kids didn't seem bothered by my presence, and when they realized what I was doing, some of the braver ones actually posed for me. They were cute doing their little impressions of Superman, fists on hips and chests puffed out. They quickly lost interest when they realized they couldn't see immediate results because my camera wasn't digital. It was a good thing too because I was able to capture some great shots of their fierce watermelon seed spitting contest and even some of Little Frank pulling apart his fighting sons. There was a disagreement over who had spit the farthest. I did two rolls total, one in black and white and the other in color so Little Frank could have his pick.

"How much do I owe you?"

I looked at the intimidating man before me and smiled while saying, "Don't worry about it."

He arched a brow at me and said, "I don't want to put you out. That film wasn't free… or was it?"

I laughed at his insinuating I got the film at a five finger discount and told him that he could pick up the pictures on the following Saturday. Edward had told me it would take at least a week for Jasper's bike to get fixed so we would be staying with Marcus and Didy. Little Frank nodded and thanked me before going back to his kids.

Just as I was putting my camera back in my Jack Daniels bag I felt Edward wrapping his arms around me. After turning around to kiss him, I said, "And what have you been up to, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," Edward said, smiling, "I was talking to Marcus. He wanted to know more about your photography."

"He's not mad, is he?"

Edward's hand came up and he gently tugged my bottom lip free from my teeth. After placing a soothing kiss on my lips, he said, "No, but he was a little worried. Don't be surprised if he has a few questions for you. Don't worry about it, Bella; you didn't do anything wrong."

I leaned into him as he kissed my forehead and sighed. Marcus probably didn't like that I was taking pictures at an event where the 81 and their families were present. After basically receiving the, "We'll be watching you," talk, what did my dumb ass do? I went and brought my camera out. I knew damn well Marcus was worried that I was a plant. I was lucky he didn't march up to me and smash my camera on the ground.

"Hey," Edward said, giving my body a little shake in his arms. "What do you say about getting out of here for a couple of hours? Just you, me, and the road."

As he was tugging me into the house, we were stopped by Emmett. He smiled at me before saying, "Listen, Edward, I heard there was somebody outside asking about your scoot."

Edward practically ran through the house with me and Emmett on his heels. He was muttering threats about anybody who laid a hand on his Victory. I knew it was a touchy subject with him. He had mentioned numerous times reasons why his bike was better than a Harley. The only problem was some of the club members disagreed.

I ran out of the front door and straight into Edward. When I looked around him to see what had been done to his bike that stopped him in his tracks, I saw red. I was vaguely aware of somebody holding me back, and it was a good think because I wanted to tear apart the bitch that was sitting on the back of his bike. "What the hell are you doing in my seat?"

The strawberry blonde looked confused at my hostile words and was stupid enough to say, "I think you mean my seat. This is Edward's bike." Like that explained why the fuck she was tainting my seat with her skanky ass. I was definitely disinfecting the p-pad after I got her off of it because there was no telling where her ass had been.

I glanced up at Edward, but he returned my confused look. "Edward, why does she think she belongs on your bike?"

His eyebrows shot up and he quickly said, "Bella, it's not what it looks like. I have _never_ touched that woman in my life—especially after hearing that she went after Doc."

"So you know who she is."

He groaned and rolled his head back. He looked back down at me and winced as he said, "I think her name is Talia or Tanya or something."

I sighed and realized this was what Esme was talking about. I believed Edward when he said he had never touched her. I also believed that Talia or Tanya or what-ever-the-hell her name was wished it wasn't true. When he stepped forward to remove her from my spot, I grabbed his arm and said, "Uh-uh. There is no way I want you to touch her skank body."

Edward gave me that sexy smirk of his, and I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to the delusional blonde in my seat. Before I could head for her, an outraged shriek made me jump. I was slightly pushed to the side as somebody rushed past me. My head shot up in time to see Esme all but pull the girl off of Edward's bike by her hair, shouting, "I told you I never wanted to see your slutty ass again!"

The girl was on her knees being dragged down the drive way while Esme pummeled her and screamed about her accidentally falling into Doc's lap too many times and how no member of her family wanted her diseased cooter. Of course she didn't use the word 'cooter.'

Edward left me standing next to Emmett but returned from the house with a spray bottle and a towel. He took my hand and walked back to his desecrated bike. Without needing to be told, he went to work cleaning my seat. When he was satisfied that it was clean, he tossed both the towel and the bottle to Emmett.

My toes curled when his lips claimed my mouth, demanding entrance. And when I started feeling lightheaded from not getting any air, he pulled away from me and dragged me on the bike, behind him.

We were already down the drive way when I finally gathered my wits together. My grip around his waist tightened as I placed a kiss on his neck and said, "Edward?" He slightly turned his head to the side to let me know he was listening, so I said, "I really like your mother."

* * *

**AN: Well, how was it? Not too bad right? I've heard a few times that this fic reminds people of **_**Sons of Anarchy**_**. I honestly have never seen the show. Every time I try, I talk myself out of it because I don't want this fic influenced by anybody else's work. Inspiration for this fic came when I was waiting for my flight in one of those overly priced book stores at the airport, and I saw a book written by an FBI agent that supposedly infiltrated Hells Angels. Like most things, that made me think of the Twilight guys and how hot they would look as bikers. That's just the way I jive.**

**Click 'review' and leave me some love!**


	10. Must Be a Chick Thing

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

**Lingo in this chapter that might be useful:**

**81— refers to Hells Angels. The eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A.**

**Club or MC— motorcycle club**

**cut—biker vest**

**patch holders—full members of the club**

**Red and White—another name for Hells Angels**

**Scoot—motorcycle**

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

* * *

_**The relief I felt flood my system when she crawled into bed with me was short-lived once she rolled onto her side, facing away from me. **_**Fuck that**_**.**_

**EPOV**

Light pierced the darkness of the bedroom, forcing my already closed eyes to instinctively clamp tight. _Fucking hell_.

"Bella," I rasped. "Bella, what the fuck?"

Was she trying to kill me? Did she have to have that fucking light on? I mean, was it so goddamn hard to close the bathroom door?

I rolled over to my other side but it didn't make much of a difference. The light was everywhere and I was up. I huffed and worked my way into a sitting position while rubbing my tired eyes. Getting no answer from Bella, I made my way to the bathroom to find her bent over the toilet.

"Yes!"

Bella pressed a hand to her mouth while leveling me a glare, and she said, "What the hell are you smiling about? This sucks ass, Edward!"

I couldn't hold her pissy attitude against her. Who the hell would be in a good mood after praying to the porcelain god? I made sure to get the smile off my face because I didn't like my girl angry at me, especially if I was already making plans for celebratory sex. It obviously wasn't happening tonight because Bella quickly turned to retch in the toilet bowl again.

I held her hair and rubbed her back all the while trying not to gag on the putrid smell. Not able to withstand it any more, I reached forward and flushed the commode. Nasty as that shit was, it couldn't take away the pure satisfaction that was radiating through me. Operation Baby Cullen was a success.

= ADC =

"You're being ridiculous," Bella huffed.

I watched as she shoveled her cereal into her mouth. This was her third bowl, and I knew that if I pointed it out, she would roll her eyes or probably ask if I was calling her fat. For the past couple of days she had been on the bitchy side mainly because she had a hard time keeping her food down. The morning sickness was a goddamn misnomer.

"I don't think it's ridiculous at all," I said in my most soothing voice. "You don't know how dangerous those chemicals can be. I don't want my pregnant wife to put herself in danger because she wants to develop pictures. Fucking Christ, Bella, they have places and people who can do that for you."

When Bella had told me she went to develop some pictures at a darkroom space she rented out, I flipped out. Sure I believed her when she said she didn't know that she was pregnant when she first used the rented out space, but dammit, she knew now. There was no telling how harmful those chemicals could be toward our kid. Now she wanted to go back? I didn't fucking think so.

"Don't talk to me like that, Edward," she hissed. Ignoring my deep sigh, she said, "I've already decided to drop the colored film off at the store because the chemicals are more advanced, but I'm doing the black and white. It's basic and I'll take all the necessary precautions, but don't you think for one second you can start ordering me around. I don't tell you how to ride your bike, do I?"

"Bella, it's not the same," I groaned.

"Isn't it? You ride without a helmet; isn't that dangerous?"

"Bella, please be reasonable," I begged.

"No! I will not see reason, Edward," she said, stubbornly.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

"Why?" When she saw my eyebrows shoot up, she quickly said, "Okay, okay. You can go with me, but I want to leave in the next fifteen minutes."

While Bella went to get her shoes, Carlisle made his presence known. The old man was sneaky like that and I sighed at what he probably heard. Bella and I hadn't shared the news with the gang because Bella wanted confirmation from her lady doctor first. I don't know how she thought she could hide the morning sickness—my family wasn't stupid. I saw the looks on their faces whenever Bella rushed to the bathroom.

"I can't keep your mother back forever, you know," he said, opening the fridge.

"Bella wants to make sure first. She doesn't want to get everybody's hopes up."

Carlisle nodded while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "She reminds me of Esme—feisty as hell and won't take shit off nobody. She's going to make a great mother, Edward."

"Who is?" Marcus said, walking in and heading for the coffee pot.

"Bella," Carlisle answered.

Marcus raised his eyebrows but didn't ask for further explanation. He sipped his coffee before saying, "So, Edward. What are your plans for today?"

I set my dirty bowl into the sink and said, "I'm going with Bella to the studio. She wants to print out a few pictures."

"Great, we can take my truck," he said, refilling his mug. "It's about time I see what the fuss is about. Didy can't stop talking about the pictures she took for Little Frank. Apparently the fucker is going to show us all up on Mother's Day."

The only thing I could do was nod and tell him we were leaving as soon as Bella got her shoes on. What the hell was I going to say, _"No, you freak out my wife. So, would you mind staying behind?"_

When I made it to the bedroom, Bella was still tying on her Converse, mumbling about a waste of a perfectly good breakfast. I cleared my throat before carefully saying, "Marcus decided to join us today."

Her eyes widened at the news. Although she'd never admit that he intimidated and perhaps scared her a bit, I had no problem doing it. Hell, I knew him my entire life, and the man still spooked the hell out of me.

Bella gave a short nod of the head to let me know she heard me, and I noticed she was taking her frustration out on her shoelaces by giving them harsh yanks during the tying. "Of course he is. My morning just keeps getting better and better," she muttered.

We took Marcus' extended cab into Phoenix to the studio that Bella rented out. The building looked relatively modern, which was good. I didn't want to add asbestos to the list of hazardous shit my girl was inhaling. We climbed out of the cab, but Bella refused to let me carry her messenger bag and portfolio. The closer we got to the building, the more confident she became. Her thrown back shoulders, head held high, and sexy strut, told me she was comfortable in this setting. It was fascinating to watch.

She greeted a few people we passed but didn't stay to chat. We made our way down one of the halls, and Bella reached into her bag for the key to unlock the space that she was using. The room itself was no bigger than 10"x 10". There was a bulky white table lined with film and a few stools to sit on. Bella placed her bags on the floor next to the table, set her portfolio on the table top, and reached under it to flick the switch.

"Here are some of the negatives I have. I was going to print a few before I clear out at the end of the week," she said as Marcus and I leaned over the illuminated table to see her work.

"Creepy," Marcus muttered.

I could only nod my head in agreement because I couldn't have said it better myself. Logically I knew that the darker areas in the film meant light and vice versa for the lighter areas. The faces she captured freaked the hell out of me—black teeth and white eyes.

Bella rolled her eyes and headed for the door on the other side of the room. The slight smell that permeated the building amplified when she opened the door. She wanted to take my baby into that?

_Oh, hell no._

"Bella," I said, calling her out of the room. I jerked back at her appearance when she came out. She was wearing a funny looking, clear apron, goggles, and a mask over her face. I still didn't think it was enough protection. Shit, nothing less than a gas mask would be good enough for my girl. Pointing to her get-up, I said, "That's all you're wearing?"

"Relax, Edward," she sighed—fucking _sighed_. "I'm going to use gloves too, but they're somewhere in the darkroom."

She snatched a strip of film off the table and headed into the darkroom. A little sign lit up, proclaiming that the darkroom was in use and to not open the door. I stood there conflicted. Part of me wanted to give her space and allow her to do something she loved, but another part of me wanted to drag her out of that fucking room and forbid her from stepping foot into another darkroom for the next two years.

"Relax, Edward," Marcus said, clapping me on the back. "Your girl knows what she's doing."

"Yeah, she knows about photography, but she doesn't know shit about being pregnant," I snapped.

Instead of tearing me a new one for my lack of respect, Marcus chuckled and steered me back to the table. "So it's true. Didy, Gail, and Esme have been whispering and speculating, but I thought it was an eager menopausal thing." At my confused look, he laughed and said, "Don't go telling them I said this because it'll likely get my assed chewed out, but women that age are always excited about babies. It's not like their own. They get all of the good stuff like spoiling the kid rotten and none of the bad stuff like looking like the bad guy when it's time to lay down the rules."

I sighed, perched myself on one of the stools next to the table, and said, "Yeah, she's showing signs. Even pissed on one of those little sticks, but we haven't gone to the doctor or anything."

"And is this not something you guys wanted?" he asked, confused.

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to knock her up even before we got married!"

He chuckled and shook his head while flipping through Bella's portfolio. "This is some good stuff." It was true; my girl had an eye for beauty, even in everyday life. Hell, especially in everyday life. "Are these from the barbeque?"

I hopped off the stool and stood next to him, peering at the pictures he was flipping through. I immediately recognized Little Frank because that dude was huge. He had his hands wrapped around the biceps of his two sons, trying to separate them, but whatever he was saying to them wasn't working. The two boys had their legs kicked out trying to land a hit on one another. It was like neither feared the man that many had learned to respect the hard way. That they were so hard to control spoke the level of kindness and love he showed them. "Yeah, Little Frank wanted some pictures for a gift for his wife. Bella took two rolls just for him."

Looking through the picture she developed that day, I knew Marcus wouldn't be worried. These weren't pictures that investigators took before a bust. This was pure artistry.

"Stop," I whispered when he came across a familiar image. It was a side-shot of Esme's tattoo, but more importantly it was a picture of Carlisle placing a kiss on her shoulder, above the inked heart. It wasn't a picture of the biker known as "Doc" of the Fresno's Hells Angels; it was just a man placing a reverent kiss on his wife's shoulder.

It was an action I had seen many times growing up. Very few times had I actually heard him tell my mother that he loved her. I thought it was because he was cold, detached. Seeing this image, seeing it through Bella's eyes, I realized the love Carlisle had for my mother transcends words. Like those three little words weren't enough to express his devotion to her. Seeing the intimate image punched me in the chest, and I had to turn away because I didn't want Marcus to see my eyes water up.

Bella yanked open the door and ran out of the room. When Marcus turned to me, one eyebrow raised, I smiled and said, "Morning sickness."

Ten minutes passed before she returned. She looked a little pale, but before I could suggest we go home, she raised a hand and said, "Not one word."

"Bella, before you go back, I was wondering if I could talk about your work," Marcus said.

Bella cocked her head to the side and slowly said, "Okay."

"How would you like a job?"

"A job?" she asked in disbelief. She approached the table, standing at my side, and a small voice in my head cheered like a fucking girl that she came to me for comfort and support.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind, but I've been looking at your stuff, and I'm very interested in having you work for me. You see, every year we publish an Angels calendar, but I've been thinking about putting out a magazine. Mainly it would be a travel magazine, the roads and riding of course, but we need pictures. I know the kids enjoy traveling, but would you be interested in receiving a monetary sum in exchange for your work?"

Bella laced her fingers through mine and said, "That depends. I get to pick where I go, right?"

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry; you won't be the only photographer on payroll."

After telling him she would think about it and that it was something she wanted to discuss with me privately, she headed back to the darkroom with a bounce in her step. I knew she would find a way to do it, regardless of what I had to say. She hated that she had to depend on my money, even though I told her not to worry about it. Bella was headstrong and enjoyed a bit of independence. And damn it all, this would offer her that sense of contribution.

"Marcus," I said carefully. "Please tell me you didn't just hire my wife to keep her in your pocket."

He smiled and shook his head before saying, "That may have been it partly, but look at this stuff, Edward. This shit is good, like _National Geographic_ good. Your wife has a nice little side job, we turn a profit with the subscriptions, and with the share that will be donated to certain charities the MC is shown in a good light. It's a win-win for everybody."

"But there is a magazine in the works, right? It's not an idea you just came up with, right?"

I knew I was crossing the line. Marcus wasn't used to people questioning him, but I had to look out for my wife. She was so damned talented, and it would crush her if she found out he devised this whole thing just to keep her under thumb.

Before he could answer me, the door to the darkroom opened and Bella slowly walked out, mask in hand. Her goggles were pushed up to her hairline, and her other hand was pressed against her nose. She whispered my name before collapsing in my arms.

When her hand fell to her side, it revealed the trickle of blood that was coming from her nose. I made quick work of ripping the stupid safety gear that was supposed to protect her while barking instructions for Marcus to dig in her bag for the key to the room to lock up after us. Carrying the precious woman in my arms, I ran out of the building. When we got to his truck, Marcus opened the back doors and helped me into the cab.

I really appreciated that he disregarded the speed limit and rushed to the nearest hospital. I tried rousing Bella by gently shaking her and calling her name, but she was out. I wiped the blood that was drying under her nose but only managed to smear it.

Ten long minutes later, Marcus pulled up to the unloading ER ramp of the Maricopa Medical Center. I rushed inside, Bella in arms, and hauled it to the check-in desk. "Please, my wife needs help."

The nurse at the desk nodded to a nearby orderly. After I laid her out on the gurney he provided, I went to follow but the nurse stopped me, saying, "Sir, I need you to fill out these forms."

"But—"

She cut off my protest by shoving a clipboard in my hands and said, "Sir, the quicker you fill them out, the sooner I can process her. Then you can go back and join her."

I took a seat in the waiting area and started filling out the paperwork, barely recognizing when Marcus joined me. I was lucky that he remembered to grab her bag because her wallet held some of the info I didn't know. When I handed the forms back to the nurse, she prevented me yet again from going after my wife. I knew she was just doing her job, but she was working on my last goddamn nerve. "_What?_"

She reeled back, stunned at my hostility; but really, what did she fucking expect? Her jaw clenched as she said, "I need to ask a few screening questions, sir." I nodded and she continued. "Does your wife have any medical conditions that the doctors should be aware of?"

"She's healthy, but we're pretty sure she's pregnant."

"And does she have a history of drinking, smoking, or drug use?"

My eyes narrowed when the nurse's eyes quickly darted to Marcus. "No, my wife doesn't do any of those things. If you read the papers you made me fill out, you would know that. You would also know that she was working with chemicals in a darkroom before her nosebleed and collapse."

Another orderly, hearing my raised voice, stepped up to the desk and said, "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, there's a problem," I said. "I don't appreciate what… _Becky_ here is implying. If there are no more questions, I would like to go join my wife."

"O-Of course, sir. I-I meant no disrespect," Becky sputtered.

Bitch didn't look nearly as cute as my girl when she stumbled over her words.

I signaled to Marcus that I was going to the back, and he held up his cell to let me know he was calling the house to let the family know what was going on. There was no doubt that a few more bikers and their girls would soon be crowding the waiting room.

"You know she's just doing her job, man," the orderly said as he led me back to where they took Bella.

"Bullshit. She saw my friend's tattoos and cut, and she jumped to conclusions." I wasn't being paranoid; I grew up in the lifestyle and knew when people were being judgmental. Sure drugs were associated with the club, but not every patch holder or friend of a patch holder was involved with drugs or gun running. I'd ridden a bike since I was a teenager and not once did I ever use.

I could take those disapproving looks because I was used to them, but Bella didn't deserve to be treated like trash. I had no problem verbally shredding any asshole who suggested she was involved in those things. That included stuck-up bitches like Nurse Becky.

Fuck all of them.

After seeing the emotion behind my words, the orderly raised his hands in defense and said, "Fair enough. Would you like to fill out a complaint?"

"Why?" I asked with a snort. "It's obvious nobody reads the forms I fill out. I just want to see my wife."

He nodded his head in understanding and showed me to a private room. Bella was awake and lying on the bed with tubes taped to her.

"God, baby, you scared the shit out of me," I said, rushing to her side. "Never fucking to that to me again. Do you understand?"

I took her hand in mine, careful of the tubes and wires and placed a kiss on her hand. I sighed softly, feeling her run her fingers through my hair.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head because she had nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault; I should have never let her go to that damned studio. I knew those chemicals were dangerous. I would buy her a digital camera and she could do all the editing she wanted to do on the computer. Fuck, I'd even buy her a laptop so she could take it with us on the road.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Kerby, and I will be your attending today. How are we feeling?"

Bella and I turned to the average looking man in scrubs. He didn't really hold my attention so I turned back to my wife instead of responding like I initially wanted to.

Scared.

Terrified.

Relieved.

Ridiculously protective.

_Take your fucking pick, doc._

"I'm a little tired," Bella confessed. "And embarrassed."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. I nodded my head in agreement before kissing her hand again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dr. Kerby flipping through the chart in his hands. I turned my attention back to the doctor, and he looked at the two of us with a smile on his face and said, "Well, we ran the usual tests. Are you aware that you're pregnant?"

Bella smiled sadly and said, "We haven't set up an appointment to confirm it, but yes, we know."

"Alright, well fatigue and nosebleeds are both symptoms of pregnancy in the first trimester."

"So it wasn't the chemicals in the darkroom?" I asked, cutting him off.

Dr. Kerby sighed, crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and said, "I don't believe so. The physician in me wants to stress that safety and precaution are vital in Isabella's current state." Turning his attention to her, he said, "If you don't have to, why take the risk?"

I nodded again. I liked this guy; he knew what he was talking about. Bella on the other hand had a pout on her face and stubbornly tried to push me away when I tried to kiss those plump lips of hers.

Dr. Kerby laughed before turning back to business. "I suggest you get plenty of rest. Set up an appointment with your OB/GYN as soon as possible. We'll get you a list of nondrug remedies for the morning sickness, but in case that doesn't work, I'll also write out a prescription for Zofran. I also suggest a lot of small meals throughout the day. We're going to let you finish that bag," he said, pointing to the IV drip, "and then you're free to go."

= ADC =

We decided to stay a little longer in Arizona. Besides, Jasper's Saxon was taking longer to fix because the guys at the shop had to wait for some of the parts to come in. The guys at Marcus' shop could take their time, and we could spend more time with our friends and family.

As soon as Bella and I had made it back to the emergency room waiting room, she was taken from my arms by the worried women of my family, and I had hardly had a moment alone with her since. Esme, Gail, Didy, Rose, and Alice monopolized my girl's time, and I wasn't happy at all.

It was the day after Bella's hospital visit, and plans were being made for the pregnancy—where we would stay, who her doctor should be, even the fucking name. If I didn't butt into their plans, I had no doubt that Esme would take my place in the delivery room, holding my wife's hand. I love my mother but she's out of her fucking mind if she thought that would happen.

"Did the deals go through?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Jenks voice sounded over the speaker, saying, "Yes, sir. There weren't any problems."

"Good, now I want you to looking into the best OB/G—whatever—in each of those states. Let them know that we travel extensively and that they'll be working as a team, all records shared. Money is not a problem, just make it happen."

"No, problem. When did you want this done by?"

Carlisle, who was standing next to me, leaned close to the phone and said, "Jenks, this is Doc." He smiled at the small squeak that came over the line before continuing, "This was to be done _yesterday_. I got a grandbaby on the way, Jenks, and I want the very best. Is that understood?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir. I will get right on it. I'll email all the information to your son within the hour, sir," Jenks was quick to say before ending the call.

I gave Carlisle a knowing smirk. Fucker just returned it. I knew there was a time when he and Jenks were on friendlier terms, but he never explained what caused Jenks to become so jumpy.

"Did I just hear that right?"

Carlisle's wide eyes met my own before we turned to face an angry Esme and Bella in the kitchen archway. Bella looked fucking hot when she was pissed off, but I knew that I couldn't use my usual method of easing her anger. At least not with Esme and Carlisle in the same room.

Esme stalked into the kitchen, and despite being smaller than both Carlisle and myself, she managed to make both of us take a step back. Her eyes narrowed and I was relieved she focused on my dad. I loved the man, but when Esme was pissed, it was every man for himself.

"Did you go over our heads and make arrangements for a doctor without consulting Bella or myself?"

"Now, baby, think about it. She will need doctors in not only California but Arizona and Texas, too. I know you gave her the name of the lady doctor you go to in Cali, but she needs to see somebody, now," Carlisle said.

"Well that's not really possible, Carlisle. Most offices won't take on new patients unless…"

Esme didn't finish, and I could tell the moment she realized what Carlisle and I had been up to all afternoon. She gasped before her eyes narrowed at first Carlisle then me. With the way her nostrils were flared, I was sure she was practicing her meditation breathing before taking my head off.

"What?" Bella asked as she stepped further into the kitchen. "Unless what? What did I miss?"

"I can't believe you two," Esme seethed. "Of all the outlandish, presumptuous—"

"Esme, hear us out," Carlisle said, holding his hands up in a calming manner. "The kids need this. It's really for the best."

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON?"

My head snapped to Bella and I saw the woman I should have been worried about was my wife. I approached her slowly and said, "Baby, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby."

She slapped my outreached hand away and spat, "Don't you tell me to fucking calm down. I want to know why Esme is so pissed. What did you two do?"

"My son and husband bought houses in Arizona and, I'm guessing, Texas so you could have a doctor in each state," Esme said softly. Her anger had tempered and I knew she was thinking about the advantages of our actions. She was just pissed because whatever doctor Jenks found wouldn't be her doctor. Esme had a hard time trusting new people and when it came to her children's welfare, trust was a big fucking deal.

"You bought homes without seeing them?" Bella asked, confused.

"I saw a few pictures online," I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"So I could see doctors in the states we visit?" I quickly nodded. Surly she would see the reasoning behind the hasty buy. "Doctors I've never met; hell, doctors I didn't even get to pick out?"

_Uh-oh._

"Baby, if you're not happy with them when we meet them, then you can get a referral. I told Jenks we only want the best, and Jenks can make it happen," I said, running a hand up her arm.

"Edward, you don't get it," she said, flinging my arm away. "You can't make big decisions like this without talking to me first. That's not how a marriage is supposed to work."

I watched as she stormed out of the room with my jaw clenched. Talk about hypocrisy. She had no problem making big decisions concerning the pregnancy without me then bit my head off when I did the same. All I did was buy a couple of houses.

= ADC =

I found a spot in front of Marcus' shop and parked my scoot. The guys had already beat me here. I had a headache that spread from my shoulders to my neck and wrapped all the way up to my temples. My goddamn back and shoulders were stiff, and I was not in the mood to deal with Emmett's shit today. If he said the wrong thing or said something too loud, I was going to deck the motherfucker.

Bella—_my_ Bella—kicked me out of bed last night when I tried to apologize. Fuck, it had always worked before. She was still pissed about the house and doctor thing, and when I tried to press my body against hers, she sat up and delivered a sharp smack in the face with her pillow before telling me it was sofa city. There had been no way I'd let the guys see me banished to the couch, so I had manned up and slept on the floor.

I walked straight through the first port where the regular business was conducted, taking in the smell of oil and leather. There was something about the smell of Marcus' shop that made the tension nearly leave my shoulders completely. It reminded me of the times when I was little and tagged along with Carlisle to hang with other members of the 81.

The guys were in a second smaller space in the back that club members used. Half of them knew how to fix their own bikes, so they'd just bring it in to repair themselves. That was how the club worked. Everyone helped out, offered a place to stay, services to use, and an extra helping hand.

Jasper was the first to see me. He was leaning on his cane and slightly jerked his chin up. I knew Alice was making him do those damn physical therapy exercises. Fucker probably didn't even need the cane anymore. I think the asshole got attached to it. It did look pretty bad-ass with a skull for the handle.

Unfortunately, Emmett's greeting wasn't so subdued. "Yo! What took you so long?!"

As soon as I rounded the red, roller metal tool chest, I punched him in the chest and hissed, "Not so loud, fucker."

My hit barely fazed him and by the smirk on his stupid face, I knew the sonofabitch knew I was in the dog house last night. Before we could get into it any further, Carlisle asked, "So when's the appointment."

I shot one last glare at my brother before turning my attention to Carlisle. I knew he was just as excited as Esme was about becoming a grandparent. "It's set for tomorrow morning." Even though Bella was pissed that I went over her head, she was relieved that we wouldn't have to wait until we reached Cali to see a doctor.

We were all standing around watching as Jazz's scoot was being fixed by Alec, another patch holder. Marcus helped mount and hold the new handle bars as Alec fixed it to the bike. He had Jasper climb on the bike to make sure he liked the distance. Jasper's excitement was contagious, and I noticed all of us were grinning at the stupid smile on his face. This was the first time in weeks he had been able to mount his Villain and I knew just the simple act of climbing back in the seat must have felt like heaven to him.

Repairs would only take one more day. We'd been in Arizona for two weeks now. We weren't planning on staying so long, but then the baby stuff happened and we were waiting for a part for the Saxon. Not that Jazz would be able to ride; he still had at least another month and a half of recovery before he was cleared to ride. Alec and Marcus wanted to make sure all of our bikes were all set before we left for Texas. We didn't have any Red and White connections in Texas, so one of our bikes breaking down wouldn't be a good thing.

When we got back to Marcus' place I noticed Bella was still pissed at me. She wasn't giving me the silent treatment, but she wasn't a Chatty Kathy.

I snorted, wondering where the hell I picked up the phrase Chatty Kathy.

All during dinner, it was nothing but one word answers from Bella. Sometimes I was lucky to get a three word response like, "I'm just tired," or "I'm not hungry."

_Whoopty fuckin' doo._

I looked at Rose for help but she just arched a brow and smirked at me. Alice wasn't much help either, and I knew she knew why my girl was giving me the cold shoulder. Alice simply gave me a sad smile and shook her head. I didn't feel too bad because neither my brother nor Jasper looked like they knew what was going on, which meant it was probably a chick thing.

After Bella and I left the table, we both headed quietly to our room. Neither of us said anything, and while she was washing up, I looked at the bed. I hoped she didn't expect me to sleep on the floor again. I didn't think my back could take that shit again.

The relief I felt flood my system when she crawled into bed with me was short-lived once she rolled onto her side, facing away from me. _Fuck that._

I sighed before pulling her body to mine and saying, "Are you still pissed at me?"

The tension that was in her shoulders left, like the fight just quit her body, and she said, "It's just that I didn't even get to see the houses you bought. If you say that we now share everything, then it would have been nice to get a say in where we live."

I placed an apologetic kiss on her shoulder. "After the doctor's appointment, did you want to go see it?"

"Okay, and the one in Texas?"

"It will be our first stop," I murmured, placing another kiss on her shoulder. I groaned and rocked my hips into her backside. I hated that she shut me out like that, and I really fucking hated not being able to hold her in my arms the night before. "Baby, I need you."

She arched back into me and I took it as my cue to slide my hands into her panties. Bella whimpered as my fingers stroked her slick pussy lips, and I couldn't help the movements of my hips—the rolling need for friction. I sucked on the skin of her neck as I used my middle finger to run circles on her clit. She was panting, hips rocking with mine.

She gave an adorable growl as I pulled my hand away and fished my cock from my boxers. I knew it was cruel to stop just as she was about to come, but dammit I wanted to be inside of her when the pleasure I forced on her seized her body. I wanted to turn her onto her back, but when she whimpered and pressed back into me, I knew she needed me inside of her.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you," I whispered as I lifted her right leg over my own and slid her panties to the side. Both of us groaned as I slid into her. I don't think I'd ever get tired of being inside of Bella. Each time felt so fucking good.

Unlike me, Bella wasn't happy that I stilled after pushing into her. She bucked back into me and said, "Please, please."

I made soothing noises as I started slowly thrusting into her. Bella wrapped her arm around my head, pulling my mouth back to her neck. I happily lapped at her pulse point while my thrusting sped up.

I needed this.

Needed her.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella," I growled, taking her earlobe between my teeth.

"Yes," she hissed.

I used one hand to go back to playing with her sweet pussy while I snaked the other one underneath her body to cup her tit. Just thinking about them swelling because of the pregnancy caused me to deliver a couple of powerful thrusts. When I heard Bella's whimpers, I slowed down. The last thing I wanted was to hurt either her or Baby Cullen. I could be selfish, but I wasn't a complete bastard.

I was close, but I knew she needed an extra push to help her come with me. I sped up the circular motions that I was rubbing on her clit and risked pinching one of her tender nipples. Bella shouted, her body shaking as her climax milked the cum from my balls.

I held her tight as my body came back down and started placing more of those tiny kisses on her shoulder and neck. Not wanting to pull away just yet, I told her how much I loved her and how special she was to me.

When I felt her trying to wiggle out of my grasp, I happily let her go, knowing she would quickly come back to bed. She slowly trudged to the bathroom as I relaxed in the center of the bed. After cleaning-up, Bella returned to the bed but instead of climbing in, she took her pillow and used it to pummel me in the head.

For the second night in a row, my wife—_my wife_—kicked me out of bed… This time _after_ we'd just made love.

What. The. Fuck.

* * *

**AN: So have you seen it yet?! I did, twice. The first was seeing the entire Saga in one sitting up to the premiere. Almost twelve hours in the movie theater, folks. Some of my "friends" have questioned my sanity.**

**I know, I know. Helluvabell, where have you been? The answer is Scotland! I'm spending the semester studying abroad and I haven't had much time to write fanfic. On top of that it's NaNoWriMo and I thought I'd have a go at that. I'm behind, folks. The novel I have cooking in my noggin will not be finished within the month. I really didn't mean to keep you guys hanging, and I don't know how often I'll be updating. (But it's only for the semester.)**

'**Til next time. Oh! And leave me love; it makes my day!**


	11. I Hate Waking Up On the Ground

**Special thanks to Zoey Rowan for pre-reading this and mmsa for being patient with me while I watched in horror as she corrected my "mistakes." You two are awesome!**

Lingo for this chapter:

Packing double— riding with a passenger

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.

* * *

_**All my worrying about her was worth it to see that satisfied, silly look on Bella's face.**_

**EPOV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up were the little blood vessels in my eyelids as the brightness of the sun hit me. The second thing I noticed was that the muscles in my neck and shoulders were killing me because I was waking up on the goddamn floor.

I eased over onto my back, the side of the bed on my left. The view in this position was much more desirable. My beautiful Bella peered over the edge of the bed, her little brow furrowed and the curtain of hair hanging around her heart-shaped face. She didn't seem to notice that I was looking right back at her.

"Morning." My voice was scratchy and thick with sleep, and I ignored my protesting muscles as I brought an arm up and over my eyes to block the sun.

Instead of responding to me, Bella rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

Taking deep breaths, I tried to beat back the frustration that was eating away at me. This silent treatment bullshit was starting to really piss me off. My body creaked as I made my way to my feet. I started rubbing the kink in my neck when a little sob coming from the bathroom stopped my actions.

Oh, fuck no.

Maybe it was the two nights of sleeping on the fucking floor – or maybe it was that she was keeping something from me and hurting – but something in my snapped. I marched through the bathroom door, not even bothering to knock and pulled her out. I might not have known what was bothering her in the first place, but I knew she sure as hell didn't appreciate me busting down the door.

The indignant, cold look in her eyes could probably stop a lesser man, but I was not putting up with that shit another day. And still, Bella held onto her stubborn silence instead of yelling at me like a normal person would have.

"Fine. You want to keep this up," I said, as I dragged her over to the bed. "Want to keep giving me the silent treatment instead of talking about it like a goddamn adult. Fine."

She gasped when I all but threw her over my lap.

"It's stupid and childish. If you want to act like this, then fine. That's how I'll treat you."

Bella squirmed on my lap, making my task of pulling down her panties more difficult. But at least having them around her calves stopped her kicking.

My hand came down and bounced off of her rear. Neither the sting on my hand or her startled and outraged yelp do anything to stop what I was doing.

"You're going to tell me what the hell is bothering you."

My timed smacks were not as forceful as they could have been. It wasn't my intention to hurt Bella. She was my wife and carrying my baby; I just wanted some fucking answers. I had a good handle on my anger, just like I had a good handle on my squirming wife.

Bella was openly sobbing now. The spanking wasn't why she was crying. The marks on her perfect ass were a nice shade of pink, not the angry red that could lead to bruising. No, she needed an emotional release and the embarrassment from being treated like a child was enough to push her over the edge. It was enough for her to finally open up to me.

"You don't…"

My hand stilled in the air. She sniffled, her body limp and resigned over my lap.

"You don't f-f-fuck me anym-m-more."

Someone started pounding on the bedroom door, nearly causing me to drop Bella.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you open this fucking door immediately!" Esme was pissed, but I was too focused on Bella's confession that I tuned my mother out.

My hands shot out when I felt Bella sliding again, one around her shoulder and the other right between her thighs where they encountered Bella's wet lips. There must be some kind of wiring in the male brain that is triggered when he feels his woman's arousal, because feeling Bella's drenched pussy went straight to my cock. The only thought in my mind was getting inside my wife.

I ignored the screeching in the hall and the loud knocks on the door as I carefully draped half of Bella's limp body on the bed, leaving her legs dangling off with her feet hovering over the ground. Taking up position behind her, I kneaded the flesh I had just turned pink.

I thrust two fingers inside her. "Is that what's been bothering you? My dirty little girl needs a good fucking?"

Bella shouted in relief at the pace my fingers worked.

"Yes, god yes! Please, please fuck me."

I noticed smugly that the pounding at the door stopped at Bella's loud statement and made quick work of my boxers. With one quick thrust, I was inside of her. Bella's legs were together with me straddled over them. In a near squat, the view that I was granted was incredible. The pink globes of Bella's ass bounced with each thrust; I could see a hint of her glistening pussy lips as she took every inch of me.

"Is this what you need?" Wanting to see more, I spread her cheeks apart so I could watch my length disappear inside of her.

"Yes!"

Her shouts and my grunts filled the room; the sound of our bodies slapping together spurred me to go faster, urging me to pull her by her hips so she met each of my thrusts. But it wasn't enough. I could never get enough of Bella.

She whimpered her protest when I pulled out of her body.

"I know, baby," I said.

Still hovering over her frame, I wrapped an arm under her and rolled us over until she was on top of me, her back against my chest. In this position I knew I wouldn't squish her or the baby in my excitement. I maneuvered us on the bed so I'd have plenty of room to stretch out my legs and tugged off her top.

"Put me back inside you."

She grumbled as she sat up to better guide me in; Bella hated reverse cowgirl.

Once I was inside of her heat again, I cut off all complaints by pulling her back down. I brought my legs up, allowing hers to fall in front of her in a more natural position so she wouldn't pull a muscle in one of her thighs.

She writhed against me, spread wide, and I growled when she reached behind to thread her fingers in my hair.

"This body belongs to me, Bella."

She groaned a 'yes' while the fingers of my right hand played with her drenched pussy. As that hand was playing with her hard little clit, I used my left arm to anchor her to me; my hand settled at the base of her neck just above her collar bones.

"I'm glad you agree because that includes this," I said, my hand slightly tightening. "Your voice, Bella. You kept if from me, you naughty girl. Now I want to hear it."

My hand wasn't doing anything to block her breathing, her pants, whimpers, and the constant 'yes, fuck me' coming from her was assurance that she was enjoying it just as much as I was.

"I want to hear you, Bella. Louder! Beg me to fuck you louder."

The springs in the bed helped me slam into her as Bella screamed her pleasure. With one well-timed pinch to her clit she came. Her muscles clenched around me, pulling me with her.

She'd probably have bruises on her hips, but all my worrying about her was worth it to see that satisfied, silly expression on her face. If my wife wanted a hard fuck, where I marked her up and showed her how she belonged to me, who the hell was I to argue?

= ADC =

All of the hushed talking stopped when we entered the kitchen an hour later. Rose, Em, Jazz, and Alice were standing around the island. Marcus and Dirty were by the coffee pot. And the only reason why Carlisle wasn't with them, was because he was holding Esme on his lap at the kitchen table nearby; Didy and Gail were each holding one of her hands.

I was grateful Carlisle had his arms wrapped around her because as soon she saw us, Esme struggled to launch her body at me. "How could you, Edward? That is not how I raised you."

Out of everybody there Esme had reason to think the worst of what she thought she heard.

I interrupted her rant, saying, "What happens in my marriage is between me and my wife."

Why the hell I said it, I didn't know. It was a moment of stupidity I wished I could undo the second it happened. All of the women shouted their own version of, "Oh, hell no." The men either showed their surprise at my idiocy, their eyebrows shooting up to their hairlines, or they shook their heads and winced at the shit-storm I started.

Esme thrashed in Carlisle's arms, screaming about her not raising a wife beater.

"I did not abuse my wife!"

I might have felt a little bad about the way some of the women shrunk back after my shouting, but I was too pissed to care.

Esme stared wide-eyed as I glared at her.

"Don't you dare compare me to that asshole father of yours," I said. "I love my wife, and I would die before I hurt her. Just because you got closer to Bella these last couple of weeks doesn't mean you know shit about our marriage, and I'm asking you kindly to stay the fuck out of it. I tolerate you butting in with the baby stuff because I know I'm going to need your help, but don't you fucking tell me that I'm a bad husband."

A sharp sting in my arm stopped me from saying more. Bella was squeezing my arm so tight I felt the bite of her nails digging into my skin. She had tears in her beautiful brown eyes again, and I hated that everything I was doing was making her cry.

Taking her hands in mine, I pressed my forehead against hers. "I'm going to check my scoot. Don't be too long because we need to make it to the doctor by 10:30."

Bella pulled me back for a quick kiss before letting me go.

I left through the garage. Marcus usually left it open, knowing people would come and go throughout the day. I used the walk down the driveway to try to calm myself. It wouldn't be good, packing double with my pregnant wife if I was distracted instead of being focused on the road.

My body jerked back and spun around before everything went black.

= ADC =

I should have known better.

My jaw was already swelling, my teeth hurt from being snapped together, and I had one hell of a headache from hitting the pavement. I groaned while pushing my body into a sitting position, ignoring the sharp pebbles on the driveway that were burrowing into my arms and palms.

"Now, just stay down for a minute."

I should have fucking known better.

I didn't even bother getting angry at Carlisle because he had every right knocking my ass out. I would have done the same to any fucker that went after Bella the way I did Esme.

He stood over me, cold blue eyes pinning me in place. "If you ever talk to your mother like that again, you'll be waking up in the hospital. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir." I rubbed my jaw, using my tongue to test each tooth to make sure Carlisle didn't knock any loose. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Carlisle extended his hand and pulled me onto my feet so fast I struggled to not fall into him. It wasn't until he was half-way back to the house that he said over his shoulder, "I wanted to make sure you got my message loud and clear."

Turning, I stumbled over to my ride while I tried to blink the stars out of my vision. It took longer than I thought. I'd been in my fair share of fights but never had my ass handed to me like that. Doc had a vicious upper-cut. It was the first time he'd ever hit me like that, and I would do my damnedest to make sure it was the last.

"Looks like we're too late," Emmett said.

He and Jasper had joined me, and he caught the ice pack Jasper tossed to him before handing it to me. This time I did glare because those fuckers had no intention of stopping Carlisle.

"Don't look at us like that, asshole. You're lucky we bothered bringing you that," Jasper said, nodding at the ice pack against my chin.

"Yeah, what were you fucking thinking, going off like that?"

I turned back to my Victory, pretending to check the tires. "I didn't beat Bella. I could never…"

I jumped when Emmett clapped a hand on my shoulder and said, "We know that."

"Nothing wrong with a good consensual spanking."

I shook my head at Jasper's sly smirk. It was a mistake because those damn stars came back.

= ADC =

There was a large fish tank that ran the span of the entire wall, magazines on the coffee table with big, pregnant bellies on the covers, and Michael fucking Bolton crooning over the speakers. How in the hell could this be a relaxing environment? I wanted to crawl out of my skin with the creepiness the place exuded.

The wicker chair I was on squeaked in protest, but I didn't care. I liked Bella right where she was—on my lap. She snuggled against my chest as we quietly talked about what had happened when I left the kitchen.

Bella kissed my slightly bruised jaw and I took comfort in her tenderness while trailing my fingers along the seam of her jeans. She let out a tiny mewling sound that earned a curious stare from another pregnant woman in the waiting room. There was nothing wrong with what we were doing; it's not like I was tracing the seam at Bella's crotch. No, it was the one at her hip. One of her nice, full, shapely hips that now had my hand prints on them.

"Bella?"

Taking Bella's hand in mine, we followed the plump nurse that had called us back. The nurse directed Bella to a small bathroom and me into a private room down the hall to wait. Ten long minutes later Bella joined me.

"They made me pee in a cup."

I fought against the smile trying to work its way onto my face. I had gone too long without her talking to me freely that if she wanted to tell me about pissing in a cup, I wasn't going to complain.

The nurse handed Bella a gown and pointed to a curtained area in the corner. "When you're done changing, climb onto the table and use the sheet to cover your lap. Dr. Ferguson will be with you shortly."

Dr. Wanda Ferguson had red hair courtesy of a box of dye and bright baby blues. I placed her in her forties, but the way she shuffled into the room made me doubt my eyes.

Apparently what Dr. Ferguson saw in me was lacking because after giving me the once over she shook her head and rolled her eyes. It baffled the fuck out of me. I was in jeans, a grey shirt, and my shit kickers. Was I supposed to wear a goddamn tux?

"Let's get started," she said, washing her hands in the sink.

She had Bella wiggle down the table after putting her feet up. "Scoot down. A little more. Perfect."

Bella's body jerked at whatever was happening below.

"So is this your first?"

Bella winced after she said yes.

Since I was standing at Bella's head, the sheet was blocking what was happening; I could only see the top of Dr. Ferguson's head. I craned my neck to the side only to watch horrified as she inserted some thin tubular object inside my Bella.

"I understand I'll be working with a team of doctors on your case because you travel?"

"Um, yeah," I responded, shaking my head.

"I just got a job for a new travel magazine," Bella said.

I honestly tried not to laugh when she squeaked while saying that sentence. Bella's hand tightened around mine and she slowly exhaled before continuing the bizarre conversation.

"We plan on doing a lot of traveling. No flying. It's all about the Jesus!... all about the motorcycle and the road."

Was it normal to shoot the shit when you had somebody working on you like that?

"That's interesting," Dr. Ferguson said, turning half her body to a nearby computer. She didn't sound fucking interested. She was working the mouse while holding whatever she had in Bella in place. "Touring bikes?"

"Yes," I said.

"You know you won't be able to do so for much longer."

Bella was quick to say, "Oh we know. We recently purchased an RV."

I kissed Bella's forehead when she winced again.

"Good. That's good. I don't think she'd be able to fit on a bike behind you much longer anyway. It looks like twins."

My head snapped to the monitor she swiveled in our direction.

"Um, wha… where?"

At least Bella was brave enough to ask the question that was on my mind. We watched as Dr. Ferguson pointed at two little black circles on the screen.

"There's the gestational sac there and the second one there. I'd say you're a little more than four weeks along."

Over the next fifteen minutes my opinion of Dr. Ferguson dropped. First she made my girl feel like shit for not taking pre-natal vitamins before getting pregnant. Then she had the nerve to tell us not to get too attached to the idea of having twins because one of them could vanish. Who the fuck says that to a nervous first-time couple? Bella was biting her lip, her brow furrowed again, and all I could do was rub comforting circles on her back.

"Do multiple births run in either of your families?"

"Yeah, my mother's side," I said.

Bella gasped, no doubt recalling what I had told her about Elizabeth's death. By then Bella had changed back into her street clothes and was sitting next to me.

I pulled her body to mine, placing a kiss on her temple. "Everything is going to be okay, baby."

I shot a glare at Dr. Ferguson, daring her to say otherwise. Bitch wasn't going to upset Bella anymore. In fact, the first thing I was going to do as soon as the appointment ended, was call Jenks and rip him a new asshole. Where he found this bitch, I didn't know.

After leaving the doctor's office, we rode to our newly purchased home, Bella's hands clutched tightly in my shirt. The argument over the purchase seemed silly now. I unlocked the door and bent to lift my bride into my arms. I didn't set her down until we were in the large living room. Even then I didn't release her.

No, I knelt before Bella, wrapped my arms around her waist, brought her body to mine, and whispered how much I loved her. "Thank you for being my wife, Bella. Thank you for this," I said, kissing her belly.


	12. Southern Discomforts

**Long time no see, huh? Let's jump right in and I'll explain later.**

Lingo for this chapter (in case you forgot):

81—refers to Hells Angels. The eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A.

back warmer—girl who rides with bikers

Brother— "patch holders" meaning full members of the club

cage—any automobile other than a motorcycle

property patch—patch worn by a biker's woman to signal that she's off limits; it also shows that she's with the group so no outsider can mess with her without the club members retaliating

Red and White—another name for Hells Angels

**If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the utmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_Jasper wasn't the kind of person to talk about his own mother, but I had a feeling that Charlotte was going to be a bitch._

**BPOV**

"Jeez, did you guys buy out the whole store?" I asked.

Following Edward and Emmett into the RV, Jasper rolled his eyes. They were each loaded down with grocery bags filled to the brim. Jasper set his bag down in the kitchenette before taking a seat, his broken leg up on the seat next to him. "Your brother-in-law decided he didn't want to have to stop if you got hit with, and I quote, 'Any freaky preggo cravings.'"

I smiled. The heat, his leg, and the fact that he was forced to do some serious shopping caused Jasper's Texas accent to become more pronounced. "Guys, there's no way we can eat all of this."

"And just where the hell are we supposed to put all of it?" Rose stood with her hands on her hips as she glared at the food piled on the counter top.

Emmett shrugged. "We bought a couple of coolers; we'll just stick them in the garage. And don't think I don't see you eyeing those Funyuns, Bella."

_Knowing bastard._

Only six weeks in and I was already putting on weight. I had a minuscule baby bump and all. I blamed the Funyuns. Mmmm…. salty, crunchy rings of deliciousness.

As Rose and Emmett stuffed the food into cabinets, Edward yanked me closer using the back pockets of my jean shorts. "You going to be good?"

I nodded, hating that I couldn't ride with him anymore. Since finding out I was carrying twins, Edward refused to take the risk. I had told him he was being ridiculous, but he shook his head and kissed the argument right out of me. Much like he was now.

We only ended the kiss when Emmett yanked him away, saying, "Alright, enough."

I took the passenger seat and sighed, watching Edward mount his Victory, wishing he wasn't so pigheaded. I turned my head at Alice's laugh and arched a brow. But before she could tell me what was so funny, I was sprinting to the bathroom.

I had known that having to pee constantly came with pregnancy; I just figured that it was because babies press down on the bladder. Well my babies were the size of watermelon seeds, so I knew that wasn't the reason. At least morning sickness wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Either way I still spent the majority of my time in the bathroom.

After returning from the cramped restroom, I settled in for the long ride ahead. The guys thought we could do the majority of the trip in two days and get to Charlotte's house in late morning of the third day. That meant we'd be staying in Las Cruces, New Mexico the first night and hopefully make it to San Angelo, Texas by the second night.

I spent my time talking to Alice and Jasper and playing with the new digital camera that Edward bought me. It was a Nikon D800. I was torn about how I felt about the damn thing. I didn't want to admit that I liked it. On one hand, gadgets are fun and it had an LCD screen so I didn't have to squint while looking through the viewfinder. But it also had autofocus and a memory card instead of actual film. I enjoyed developing film; it felt more personal. There's something to be said about becoming a better photographer by learning how to make the pictures you take count. With a memory card I could take all the pictures I wanted, but it wasn't challenging, especially when I could edit the pictures later with software. It was a different form of art.

I threw the manual on top of my equipment bag in favor of some conversation. I turned and looked at Jasper who was lounging in his bucket seat. "So, Jasper, tell me about your mother."

He looked at Alice through the rearview mirror before he sighed. "She's set in her ways."

_What the hell did that mean?_

He didn't elaborate and I shot a look at Alice. She didn't say anything on the matter either so I let it drop. Jasper wasn't the kind of person to talk about his own mother, but I had a feeling that Charlotte was going to be a bitch. _Great._

= ADC =

Edward pressed me further into the bed. My shoulders were on the mattress and his body was hovering above me, his arms caging me in as he thrust into me from behind.

"Goddamn, I missed you, little girl."

I shivered at the growl in his voice and the way his cock hit that perfect spot. I clutched his arms, the bed sheets, anything I could get my hands on, struggling to find something to hold. "Edward, please."

"Touch yourself, baby. Make yourself come on my cock," he said, his thrusts becoming harder.

I reached down and slid my fingers down my folds, gasping when they surrounded his thickness. I gave him a little squeeze, feeling the veins of his cock and the slickness he coaxed from me.

He took my earlobe in his mouth and gave me a nip. "My naughty girl."

It was his voice that urged my fingers to circle my clit until my body jolted, my climax pulling his own from him. He reared back, his hands squeezing the top of my ass cheeks as he delivered two more powerful thrusts before collapsing on me. I sighed happily and grinned like an idiot when he placed a soft kiss on my shoulder blade.

Even as he walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean me, I remained in place, my ass sticking up in the air. I was too content, too blissed-out to move.

Edward chuckled, wiped me down, and gathered me in his arms as he pulled the covers over us. Since staying at the Bellagio, the types of hotels we checked-in changed drastically. Nothing as expensive as the Bellagio, but they weren't seedy motels either.

"New Mexico—check."

I angled my head to look at him. Running my fingers over the scruff on his jaw, I asked him what he was talking about.

"So far we've had sex in Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, Arizona, and now New Mexico," he said.

"And tomorrow you'll be adding Texas to this list?"

He yawned. "Yep. I'm going for all fifty."

"Those are some lofty ambitions," I said with a smile.

We talked a little more. About some of the things we saw on the way, the new ink he's thinking about getting, and about the gift Esme had practically forced on me. She and Doc had bought me a new Mac Book. When I had tried to decline, Esme had told me to consider it as seeing to their grandbabies' welfare since I wasn't "foolish" enough to develop my pictures in dark rooms anymore. It was a well-played guilt trip.

= ADC =

I awoke the next morning with Edward lapping at my folds. After another intense orgasm, I sprinted to the bathroom and barely made it in time to relieve my poor bladder.

We grabbed some breakfast at a tiny bakery and I took the opportunity to snap some more pictures. Las Cruces was a beautiful city rich with history. A mountain ridge served as the backdrop to the entire city and I went shutter crazy.

As we heading back to the motorhome, Alice pulled me aside. "Bella, do you think you can take the wheel for an hour or so? I would like to tend to Jasper."

I told her I would and laughed when I saw Jasper hobbling as fast as he could to the bedroom in the back. Looking at the dash of the damn bus, I was amazed that Alice had been driving the whole trip. Luckily, I had watched so I had a vague idea of how things worked.

About ten minutes on the road, a pained cry came from the bedroom followed by some thumping. Deciding that I didn't really want to hear any of their fun, freaky sex, I fiddled with the sound system that Alice had her iPod connected to. It was tricky keeping an eye on the road, steering the bus, and finding a decent playlist.

The music wasn't loud enough because I still heard Jasper begging Alice to stop. Not gonna lie, it was a little disturbing. My mind went through possible safe words, but what I thought was "turpentine" could have been, "Go, I'm fine."

No more than an hour later, Alice bounced out of the room and made her way to the passenger seat.

I swallowed nervously before saying, "You have a good time?" 'Cause, really, how do you break the ice when you hear something like that?

From the corner of my eye, I saw her shrug.

"I knew he wouldn't cooperate so I tied him down first," she said.

"You're joking, right?" I quickly looked at her to see if she was.

She shook her head. "Not like he has any say in the matter."

I didn't know if I should be impressed or concerned that Alice apparently violated her husband. "Um… Alice, I admit I don't understand everything that goes on in the particular lifestyle you lead."

She cocked her head to the side, brows furrowed, and said, "It's your lifestyle too, Bella."

I shook my head. "I tied Edward up once. I'm not even going to pretend like that makes me an expert in bondage."

"Bella, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you forcing yourself on Jasper. Just because he's a man and you're the woman doesn't make it okay. No means no."

Alice threw her head back and laughed. "You think I raped Jasper."

I squirmed in my seat, entirely uncomfortable with Alice's attitude about what I had heard.

"Bella, have you ever tried to get a man to follow their doctor's advice?"

I shook my head.

"I'm reduced to tricking that man," she said, pointing to the back, "into doing his fucking physical therapy. But _noooo_, he knows what's best. Because he went to college. Yeah well I got news for you." Alice turned her head to the back and shouted, "UT doesn't have a medical school."

"Physical therapy? So you weren't…"

Alice laughed. "No, that was so not the kind of pain Jasper's into."

I clamped my mouth, praying she wouldn't go into further detail. And on the next pit stop, I happily relinquished the wheel so I could hide behind my camera again.

When Jasper finally hobbled out, he glared at me like I was the bad guy.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You could have done something."

"Jasper, I—"

"Nah, I don't want to hear it." He took the seat next to me, bobbing his head. "Say, you ever read those books?"

"Books?" I knew what books he was talking about. He was talking about the books Esme and Gail gave me, the pregnancy books that were bound to scare the shit out of me.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "Yeah, the books you're supposed to read."

He craned his neck, looking for the bag they were in. And I knew exactly when he spotted it because he hopped up and lunged for them before I could reach them.

I groaned and sat back in my chair, resigned to what he had planned. "You don't fight fair."

"Never said I did, darlin'. None of this would be happening if you would have stopped the cage and saved me like any decent person would have." He cleared his throat as he flipped through the first pages. "Chapter One: Before You Conceive, well it's a little late for that so we'll skip it. Chapter Two: Are You Pregnant? We'll glance over the symptoms since we obviously know the answer to that."

"Why are you doing this?"

Without looking up he said, "You listened as the she-demon I call a wife tortured me. And you did nothing. If I got to suffer on this trip, so do you."

"Ass."

He ended up skimming through the whole damn book. I don't think he planned on knowing that much about nipples in a non-sexual way. Maybe I got the last laugh after all.

= ADC =

The next morning we hit the road again and were making our way to Austin. Charlotte lived in a house on the lake. The property was surrounded by a large wrought iron fence and tall, beautiful oak trees with long, gnarled limbs.

Edward, Rose, and Emmett veered their bikes to the side to allow Alice to approach the fence and call box. A laugh escaped me watching her hang out the window as she pawed at the intercom.

It was a few minutes before we heard a wary, "Yes?"

"Charlotte, it's Alice Whitlock."

"Alice?" she said, and I could already feel the annoyance pouring off of my tiny friend.

"Jasper's wife," Alice supplied.

There was no reply, only the buzz and latch of the gate opening.

Charlotte's house was nestled snuggly in a cluster of old oaks. The architecture looked modern yet had a classic edge to it with white pillars framing the front entrance, which was flanked by two large bay windows.

Charlotte stood on the front stoop. She shook her head when she saw the three bikes, but it was her response to Jasper that I couldn't get over. When he hobbled out of the motorhome, using his cane, the first thing she said was, "Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say that bike would get you killed?"

Stepping down behind him, I heard him mutter, "Ain't dead yet, Mama."

"Don't you sass me. They're still dangerous."

Edward took my hand which I was grateful for.

Charlotte Whitlock clutched at the chunky necklace around her neck, her manicured French tips tapping at the oversized beads. It was the perfect accessory to her blasé chic ensemble that screamed money. Her eyes roamed over each one of us, and by the look of it, she wasn't impressed.

"Well come in. You're letting out all the cold air," she said before slipping through the opened front door.

Charlotte was the perfect Southern hostess. As soon as we piled into the front foyer, we were offered iced tea. It didn't escape my notice that she narrowed her eyes when I declined in favor of some water. The bruising on the side of her face also didn't escape my notice or my friends' no matter how much she kept her head angled up and to the side. With his jaw clenched, poor Jasper was barely keeping it together. Alice ran a comforting hand down his arm and whispered something in his ear, but he just shook his head.

Charlotte, interestingly enough, managed to flatter and insult us in the sentences she used with a sweet patronizing tone, such as, "Alice, sweetie, why don't you make yourself useful and show your little friends to the guestrooms."

Edward grabbed his and my duffle and we both followed Alice through the house to a spacious guestroom. She didn't say anything—merely smiled softly and left us to ourselves.

"Edward…"

He shook his head, set our bags next to the large queen-sized bed, and pulled me to the en suite bathroom. "Bella, it's not our business. I just want to take a shower with my wife and relax a little."

I followed and watched as he used one hand to pull his shirt over his head, briefly releasing my own to quickly shed it and the rest of his clothing. I was silent as he went to work stripping me, and I smiled each time he paused to place a kiss on freshly revealed skin. He took my hand again and pulled me into the shower after adjusting the water temperature. The stiffness in my muscles melted away as I enjoyed Edward's soapy hands run over my body.

"Beautiful," he said. He gently turned and coaxed me to tip my head under the shower head. When he was satisfied my locks were soaked, he turned me back around and slowly massaged shampoo through my hair. "You know I would never do that to you, right?"

I hummed, asking for clarification.

"Raise a hand to you like that. Treat you like you… like you deserve that." He had to clear his throat before he could finish, and by wrapping his arms around me, he didn't let me turn around to face him.

"Why are you telling me this, Edward? I _know _that."

He kissed my shoulder before turning me around so he could rinse my hair. "I'm telling you this because you might see that if you hang around the 81."

"Oh." _Because, really, what do you say to that?_

He sighed, fingers buried in my hair as he let the water filter through it. "It's not like they'll stand by while one of them fucking beats on a woman." He shrugged, saying, "Things are more complicated than that. Some of those friendships have lasted decades, and the girls come and go. If the girl sticks around, the 81 figures she's okay with it."

I really should've let it go, but sometimes I couldn't believe the bullshit my husband said. "Okay with it?"

"Baby, I don't know why the girls stay," he said. He switched places with me and quickly washed his body under spray of the water. "All I know is, the Red and White are always gonna side with a Brother."

We got out of the shower, neither of us saying a word, before getting ready for lunch.

Following Emmett's voice, we found the rest of our gang in the kitchen. He was trying to keep the topic light while Alice and Rose helped Charlotte with lunch. Jasper was sitting at the breakfast bar, eyes narrowed as they stayed glued to his mother.

"Can we help with anything?" I asked.

"No, I think we can manage," Charlotte said.

I would have found the tone she used aggravating, but I was too amused at the way Alice glared at the back of Charlotte's head.

Unfortunately, lunch was shrimp pasta in a creamy parmesan sauce. I stared at the offensive dish, swallowing back saliva and the bile that wanted to come up and prayed that I wouldn't embarrass myself at Charlotte's table.

When Edward noticed I wasn't digging into my lunch, he stopped eating, shot his gaze down to see what was the matter, and reached behind us to quickly open the nearby window.

I turned, my chair scraping against the wood flooring, and inhaled fresh air while I heard Rose saying she would bring me back a salad.

"I'm sorry. It seems nothing I offer is to your taste," Charlotte said, stiffly.

Edward crouched next to me, placing his left hand on my belly and said, "We just found out we're expecting, so her sense of smell is just sensitive."

I turned my head back in time to see her eyes on Edward's hand. She must have felt my own gaze because her eyes quickly shot up to meet mine, and she plastered an insincere smile on her face.

Rose returned with a large, leafy salad and an orange. I smiled my thanks. Oranges and pretty much anything orange flavored was what I had been craving the last two days. According to the baby books cravings were natural at this point. I was glad that I wouldn't only be munching on Funyuns. Edward had commented on my Funyun breath and I, being a tad bit emotional, locked myself in the bathroom for an hour when we were in San Angelo.

So no, Texas was _not_ crossed off the list.

= ADC =

"Ugh." I managed to wiggle out of Edward's arms.

He must have been tired because he let out a weird snort and rolled over. Unfortunately, my sour stomach pulled my focus from my husband to the nausea in my gut. It felt like churning water—waves doing flips and shit. I knew I wasn't going to throw-up, but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

I stealthily climbed out of bed and fumbled around in the dark for something to cover myself with before heading for the kitchen. Sitting at the counter, I wondered if I should bother Rose or Alice for some Pepto or Tums. I must have sat in the dark for thirty minutes trying to decide, since it was already past two, when the lights were slapped on.

I blinked against the brightness.

"Don't think for one second that you can ride into Austin and have any say over who's in my life," Charlotte said, completely unaware of me sitting off to the side.

Jasper, equally unaware, followed Charlotte into the kitchen. His face was red and splotchy and I had only seen it that way a couple of times but knew it happened when he was trying to stay calm. "And just how did you expect me to take this, Mama?"

It was awkward as hell being stuck. Not like I had time to mail off a letter to Miss Manners or Dear-fucking-Abby on how to deal with this social situation.

"I didn't expect _this_. If you think I will tolerate—"

"Well you tolerated that cowardly son of a bitch puttin' his hands on you," he said, voice raised, hand pointing to her face.

Without make-up and under the harsh kitchen lighting, I could plainly see that the make-up had masked quite a bit. The edge of her jaw was a sickening yellow-greenish hue that stopped just below the corner of her eye.

"You have no right to question this. How dare you come into _my_ house and judge me. You're just like him."

"Goddammit, this isn't about Dirty," Jasper said, bringing the fist that wasn't in a cast down to the island countertop. "This is about what that white trash fucker you call a boyfriend did to your face."

Charlotte's reaction was swift, and I couldn't reign in my gasp when her hand smacked the side of his face. She turned her glare on me. "And this," she said, pointing my way. "You bring biker whores into my house when you know damn well how I feel about them."

I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out.

Charlotte chuckled. "Look at her, the simple girl can't even string together two words."

"Don't. Don't talk about Bella."

"Why not? It's probably not anything she's never heard. Just another back warmer, spreading her legs for anyone on a Harley," she said, her discolored face in a grotesque sneer.

Tears pooled in my eyes out of anger and humiliation. And for some bizarre reason the only thing that came to my mind was that Edward didn't ride a Harley.

"You _really_ wanna watch what you say about my friends, Mama," Jasper said, the menace in his voice shooting chills down my spine. His eyes were focused on Charlotte as he said, "Bella, go back to bed."

I quickly hopped off of the bar stool and left the kitchen, hearing a crash and Charlotte yelling, "I want you and your friends gone. Ya hear me? I want you out of my house."

As I turned the hall corner, I ran into Edward.

"Hey, baby, I was just coming to look for you." When he saw the look in my eyes he asked what was wrong.

I couldn't answer him and tried to pull him toward the guestroom. I couldn't budge him, and it took him a minute to calm me down before he crept toward the kitchen. When he came back, I could tell he wasn't pleased. He took my hand while turning down the hallway. When we reached our room, he kissed my forehead and told me to get our things together.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Emmett, Rose, and Alice that we're taking off," he said before giving me a pat on the butt. "Go, pack."

It wasn't much, just our toiletries really.

None of us said a word as we left her house. It wasn't until we passed the iron gate that the silence was finally broken.

"Yeah I know what time it is, Dirty," Jasper said into his cell. "No… We're leaving… She kicked us out… No… No, the guy she's with has been knocking her around, and she didn't like me pointing it out… Yeah… Yes sir… will do."

He ended the call and brought his leg up to the near-by seat.

Alice spoke up from behind the wheel, saying, "She's not going to be happy."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, well I'd rather have her pissed at me than dead. I'm going to rest my eyes for a bit."

I watched silently as he made his way to the back before going to the passenger seat. "Where are we going?"

Alice gave me a tired smile and said, "Fort Worth."

"What's in Fort Worth?"

"The house Edward bought you guys," she said while I nodded. "It's maybe four hours away and furnished with guestrooms."

After a couple of minutes of silence, I asked what was going to happen.

"Dirty or some other patch holder will sneak into Texas and talk to whoever did that to Charlotte's face," she said with a shrug.

"Why? I mean, it's dangerous for them to be here, right?"

Alice nodded. "It is. This is Bandidos territory, but that's not the point. She may not wear his property patch, but she's still the mother of Dirty's kid. This is about respect. She once rode with Dirty, not for very long and sure they hate each other, but she's Jasper's mother and nothing will ever change that. Whoever hurt her is going to learn that the hard way."

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, determined to get a couple hours of sleep and Charlotte Whitlock out of my mind.

* * *

**AN: You ever have one of those professors that makes you cry? In class? I'm talking sobbing mess and gross. Well that's happened to me before. This past semester I've had the good fortune of having him again because he's the only one who teaches a course required for my major. So most of my attention went to his class (I still haven't caught up on my shows… I miss Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles), and not only did I survive, but I made a B! Actually, I think he gave it to me because he felt bad about our history. But I'm back and so is Apple Dumpling **** So, expect another update next week.**

**So let me know how much you've missed me and the club!**


	13. Out of Dodge

**Many thanks go to my beta ****RAH07890 for helping me clean this up. Any mistakes you find are not truly mistakes because more than likely they've been pointed out by her, and I chose to keep them the way they are ;)**

Lingo for this chapter:

81—refers to Hells Angels. The eighth and first letters of the alphabet are H and A.

back warmer—girl who rides with bikers

cage—any automobile other than a motorcycle

flying colors—riding with patches that declare what club you belong to

hammer down—accelerate quickly

lane stealer—a car driver who tries to squeeze by a motorcycle rider in his lane, merges in too close to him, or passes him in a no passing zone

MC— motorcycle club

packing double— riding with a passenger

patch holders—full members of the club

PMS—Parked Motorcycle Syndrome

scoot—motorcycle

slabbing it—taking the highway

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie**** Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

_**Sure other dads probably had theirs framed and on their desks at work. I didn't have that; what I did have was my Victory.**_

**EPOV**

I carefully slipped out of Bella's grasp and made my way to the kitchen, where I heard shouting and things crashing to the floor.

"Unbelievable! I cannot believe that you would bring a girl like that into my home," Charlotte shouted.

_Girl like that? Bella?_

Charlotte continued with her tirade. "Some whore. Some biker's back warmer who was clever enough to pass off her pregnancy as a Cullen's so she could get a ring slapped on her finger—"

"Goddammit, Mama, just stop with this shit. You know nothing about Bella," Jasper said.

And he was right. Bitch didn't know anything about my girl. Just the thought that a judgmental twat like Charlotte Whitlock saying shit about my wife was enough to make me want to put my fist through the wall.

And I knew, I _knew, _Bella heard that shit and a tiny part of her believed it. Somewhere deep down in Bella's heart what this stranger said about her will actually matter, and it shouldn't. Why? Because Charlotte didn't know shit. Bella wasn't just some back warmer; she was _my_ back warmer. And if Charlotte wasn't careful, she was going to get another fresh batch of bruises. It wasn't beneath me to sic Alice on her mother-in-law. I knew she's been waiting for the chance to pummel the broad for a while now.

I made my way back to Bella and took her hand, leading her back to our room. Satisfied that she would get our things together, I made my way to the other guestrooms. Alice was still awake, probably waiting on Jasper. She didn't question me when I told her we were leaving. In fact, she looked relieved.

My brother and Rose didn't question me either, and as the door was closing, I heard Emmett say, "I was wondering how long it would take."

Neither we nor Charlotte said any parting words. It was probably best, because instead of "goodbye" I'd probably say something inappropriate to the ever polite Southern hostess, like "good-fucking-riddance."

We left Austin—Rose, Emmett, and I leading the cage.

We were slabbing it down I-35 when a fucking lane stealer almost clipped Rose. Fortunately, she was able to hammer down, but that wasn't good enough for Emmett. No, Emmett pulled in front of the silver Volvo and forced him to slow down and pull over. Of course, I might have helped box him in and it's not like the Volvo driver could slow down and maneuver away with Alice and the cage behind him.

He was a nervous little shit, and I didn't like it. People who were twitchy did stupid things. So when Emmett pounded on the window and told him that he should watch where the fuck he was going, I tried to pull Emmett back.

The little shit actually reached for his glove compartment, so I said loudly, "Come on, man. The rest of the gang is waiting for us."

And what do you know, the little shit stopped reaching for whatever it was he was going for. I looked behind me, hoping that Bella was asleep and not seeing this. She would panic and I didn't want this stupid shiny Volvo owner to upset my wife.

With one final glare at the guy, Emmett got back on his scoot but not before kissing Rose and making sure she was alright. We left that motorist there and luckily he didn't call the cops on us or anything. Not like we could pull in anywhere if he had. It was a long stretch of road with very few service stations.

By the time we reached the house on the outskirts of Fort Worth, it was early morning and a few people in the affluent subdivision were off to work. I tossed the keys to Emmett and went to the cage to retrieve Bella. She was in one of the seats, curled up and comfortable-looking. For what Alice paid for the motorhome, she'd better been comfortable.

I turned to Alice, who was stretching out her arms and legs. "Alice, earlier… Bella didn't see that… did she?"

Alice shook her head and yawned. "No, she was out."

I nodded and carefully scooped my girl from her seat. And I smiled when I passed Rose at the door and carried my little bride over the threshold. Sure I'd already done it, but fuck it. I'd do it again for each house I bought us. If it was for luck, I sure wasn't going to be the one to bring bad mojo down on us.

"Rose, feel free to take whatever room you want," I whispered.

"Except the master suite," she said.

"Except the master," I said with a small grin.

= ADC =

When my eyes opened, the sun was already high in the sky. But it was Bella sliding back into bed that woke me. I reached to pull her back to my chest and rubbed myself against her perfect ass.

I had always loved Bella's body, but with this pregnancy she was starting to fill out. There was more meat on her and I loved it. Her hips were fuller and her thighs a little thicker. Although, there was no way I'd say that shit out loud.

I wasn't stupid.

If I told my wife her legs were a little bigger, she'd take it as a bad thing, and nothing could be further than the truth. Yeah, it was me that grabbed those bags of Funyuns at the store. My girl was eating for three.

I tuned her on her back and hovered over her. I had no words, but she saw it in my eyes anyway.

I loved her.

I kissed each corner of her mouth and trailed those kisses down her neck, quickly whipping her shirt off and out of my way, loving the way she giggled at my impatience.

My tongue flicked across each of her collar bones and down her chest. I took my time circling each breast while my hands gently stroked her sides. The sounds she was making, those sexy as fuck whimpers, were driving me crazy.

My cock ached to be inside of her, but I needed to take my time. The things that Charlotte said were still on my mind, and I wanted to make sure my Bella knew that I worshipped the ground she walked on. That I treasured each breath she took, and, if I had her love, I was the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

I carefully flicked each nipple with the tip of my tongue and headed lower. I smiled into the skin on her belly as I took my time nuzzling the area where my kids would further round out her body. I smiled because Bella was getting impatient, bucking her hips and pushing at my head.

I had planned to kiss every inch of her body, but one thing I'd learned was not to piss off a pregnant Bella. She could get damn near bitchy when she was in one of her moods.

So I got comfortable between her thighs. This was another thing I loved about Bella's pregnancy. She tasted different from before.

Sweeter.

If I had known pussy could taste this sweet I would have been more talented at oral. But there's no time like the present, so I just lapped at her like a kitten in milk.

She squirmed as my tongue swiped each crevice of her folds and bucked to get me closer. Unable to say no to her, I used two fingers to push her over that edge and then lapped up every fucking drop she had to give.

I didn't let her come fully down and felt her shatter again when I entered her. Bella clung to me, meeting my thrusts and I knew it wouldn't be long.

We didn't say anything.

We didn't need to.

I lightly pinched her nipples and made sure to swivel my hips the way she liked, and she did all the things that drove me wild. She licked and nipped the side of my neck while pulling me in deeper and harder.

I slowed down the pace but the intensity was still there as I caught her gaze. It was all there—our need, lust, and love.

Bella owned me and claimed everything I had to give her.

And then she brought me back down, running her fingers in my damp hair as I felt the aftershocks of her climax. "Texas—check," she said with a silly, satisfied grin.

= ADC =

When we finally climbed out of bed and showered, it was already past lunch. We found the others in kitchen. Somebody had gone for some coffee, decaf for Bella, and donuts. _Breakfast of champions._

"So, what do you guys want to do while we're here?" Alice said, her mouth full of donut.

Bella brushed the crumbs from her fingers and said, "I was up earlier and made an appointment with the OB/GYN that's on my team." When she saw that I was going to ask how the hell she knew who to call, she quickly said, "I might have called Esme who got your guy's number for me."

"_You_ spoke to Jenks?"

Emmett leaned across the counter with a big shit-eating grin on his face. "And Jenks actually talked to you?"

Bella's posture straightened. "Of course he did… once I explained that I'm Edward's wife."

The guys and I chuckled because Jenks could be hard to get a hold of if he's never talked to you before. Shit, I've known him my whole life and I still got the feeling that he tried to do as little business with me as possible.

I swiped my face to shake off the humor that my Bella had a unique way with people. "It's okay, babe. So you talked with Jenks, and he was good to you?"

"It was hard to get him to chat, but he wasn't outright rude to me," she said. "But maybe he's not a morning person."

"So when's this appointment?" Jasper asked as he reached for another jelly filled.

"Day after tomorrow," Bella said.

My eyes narrowed as I focused on the way Jazz was fidgeting.

Emmett ripped my attention away as he let out an obnoxious yawn. "So, other than the lady doctor, is there anything else we're doing here?"

Alice perked up before saying she wanted to go to the zoo, and Rose said she heard the museums in Fort Worth were good.

"Okay, well it's too late in the day to go to the zoo," I said, scratching the back of my neck. "It will be too damn hot and I don't want to smell zoo shit baking in the heat."

Bella wrinkled her nose and Rose pointed out that museums were indoors and lacked the stench of feces. Her words, not mine.

So we collected our trash and got ready to leave for the day.

When we got to the Kimbell Art Museum, it was interesting to watch Bella's appreciation for the paintings. I personally didn't understand how she could stare at the same damn picture for twenty minutes, but Bella saw something that made her smile.

One of the paintings was a portrait of a man in a fur collared robe with his hands resting on an opened book. That was it. He wasn't doing anything spectacular, but Bella was staring at it for so long, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did… did you want to see some of the other paintings, baby?"

She barely looked my way before saying it was an El Greco. What the hell that meant, I didn't know but figured that Bella knew her shit.

I rocked back on my heels, waiting for her to get her fill, and noticed Emmett and Jasper talking in the corner. After telling Bella that I would be back, I made my way over to them.

Jasper looked agitated like he was this morning and Emmett was rubbing his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"What's up?"

"Tell him," Emmett said, not looking my way.

Jasper sighed before saying, "I talked to Dirty right after we left Charlotte's."

My eyes popped open. "And you're just now telling us?"

Fucker couldn't even look me in the eyes when he nodded.

"Well? When's he leaving Cali?" Emmett said. "I mean, I'm guessing he's coming down here to handle this personally."

Jazz nodded again. "Yeah, he wanted to handle it himself."

"When, Jasper?" I gritted out. _Fuck._ If Dirty causes a stir here that catches the Bandidos' attention, I didn't want to be anywhere near Texas.

"Could be today; could be two weeks from now."

"Call him. I want to know when," I said before walking away. But I turned back before I could get too far. "Jesus, you just couldn't wait until we cleared Texas, could you?"

"It's my mother, Edward."

Pointing to where I left Bella, I said, "And that's my wife who's carrying my kids, Jasper."

When Bella saw me, she knew something was wrong. "What is it? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, took her hand, and walked to the next painting.

Bella looked around us before saying softly, "Is it because of Dirty?"

I wasn't surprised she knew. Jasper probably had the entire conversation with Dirty right in front of her. It was something else I needed to talk to him about. If the 81 was doing things on the low, I didn't want my wife to know. It was that simple.

"We need to leave Texas," I said.

"Now? I have that doctor's appointment, and we were supposed to go to the zoo tomorrow."

What was I supposed to say? _"Fuck the pandas; we need to get the hell out of dodge."_

If I said that I could be stressing her out over nothing and the doctor had said that the first trimester was when our babies were the most at risk. "Is there any way you can move it to tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head, "and we'll just meet the others at the zoo?"

I told her that sounded like a good plan and we spent the rest of the day looking at paintings and artifacts. But Dirty and the shit he was capable of wasn't far from my mind.

= ADC =

Jasper, Emmett, and I decided to fuel up all of the scoots and fill up the two gasoline canisters we had bought in case of emergencies. Yeah, this was a pretty big fucking emergency.

Deciding that we needed a change in the mood, I asked how Bella was doing. Yeah, I missed having her arms wrapped around me, but she was precious to me and all I could see was the image of Alice flying off of Jasper's Saxon.

"She's good. Got her to read one of those baby books," Jasper said, wincing.

"How'd you do that?" Emmett said. It was no secret that Bella acted like the books were going to bite her. I don't know why she was so afraid of them.

"Fine, I had to read the damn thing to her," he muttered.

I was not happy hearing that. I mean, as the dad, that shit was my job. Not that I wanted to read those books, but it sure as hell wasn't Jasper's job.

"Don't give me that look, fucker," Jasper said. "I saved you a shit load of uncomfortable, testosterone-reducing bull. Important, yeah, but Jesus. Did you know that she's going to get gassy? Like, she's not going to be able to control that shit. And stretch marks and bigger shoes. And you? You should be thanking me."

Fucker even had the nerve to punch me in the shoulder when I laughed. I thought about what he said and quietly said, "Hey, did it say anything about her tasting different?"

Jasper was watching as Emmett pulled Rose's scoot up to the pump. "What like cravings?"

I took a deep breath. "No, like the way she _tastes_," I said with a pointed look.

"What, her puss tastes funky, man?" Emmett said, laughing.

Yeah, I slugged him in the shoulder for that. "Don't talk about Bella like that. And no, it's different. She tastes sweeter," I said, looking away.

"And you want to know if keeping her knocked up will keep her tasting that good," Jasper deadpanned. I looked back to see him shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation. Yeah, it probably has to deal with hormones or pH levels or some chemistry biological bullshit. And don't get it in your head that she can be pregnant all the damn time, selfish son of a bitch."

"Hey, watch whose mama you talk about," Emmett said, a big smile on his face as he fueled his wife's ride.

Jasper tuned back to me. "Seriously, she'll need a couple of years between births. Bella's actually creating life, about to put her body under a fuck load of trauma, and your selfish ass can only think about the way she tastes when you go down on her."

I didn't know he would get that upset over this. Whatever was in those books was enough to upset a guy like Jasper, and I got a better understanding why Bella didn't want to read them. "Relax. Forget I mentioned it."

"Talk about PMSing," Emmett said, chuckling.

Yeah that shit was funny. There was chick PMS and biker PMS. I wasn't too sure which one Jazz had though.

"Assholes," Jasper said.

We were quiet as Emmett went back to the cage for the canisters.

"Did you get ahold of Dirty?" Emmett said.

Jasper shook his head. "Went to voice mail."

"Shit," I said, walking away. I pulled out my cell and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Yeah?"

"It's Edward."

"Yeah," Carlisle said with amusement in his voice. "I see that."

"When was the last time you saw Dirty?" He knew what I was asking because those two spent more time together than they did with Esme and Gail. I also knew he didn't like to talk about the MC over the phone.

After a loaded pause he said, "Just saw him this morning."

"Fuck."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just wanted to catch him before we left Texas."

"You're still in Texas?" All the amusement was gone now.

"Yeah, we got a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Carlisle swore on the other side. "Why don't you guys head home around three tomorrow? After you finish your appointment and get everything squared away."

Three tomorrow.

Three patch holders, Dirty and two others, were going to be here by tomorrow.

"Yeah," I said before hanging up.

When I made my way over to the guys, I told them Bella's plan for tomorrow. After we meet them at the zoo, Rose would ride in the cage with the others. Emmett looked relieved at least.

"You still want us to go to the zoo?" Jasper said, bewildered.

"Yeah. I doubt if anything happens, it will be there," I said.

= ADC =

It was a lot to fit in—lady doctor, zoo, and then getting the hell out of Texas. To say I was stressed was an understatement.

Bella had managed to get an appointment for the next morning. She had an outgoing personality—not perky, but friendly. She could make anybody believe they were old friends, and, in this case, she was friends with the lady working reception at the ladies' doctor's office.

The receptionist had a big smile for Bella when Bella asked about her family, like we actually gave a shit. Well, truthfully, Bella probably did.

We didn't have long to wait and I was grateful that the doctor wasn't like that red-headed bitch, Ferguson. He was old, which meant he couldn't get it up for my wife, which was the only reason I didn't rip his arm off when he reached under gown to feel her breasts.

He could have just asked me if her tits felt okay, but once he was satisfied, he pulled the gown up to reveal her stomach. The sonogram tech was already in the room, and we went through the whole thing of seeing our kids on the screen again after they stuck that wand up inside my wife.

And thank God they were still there. My kids were strong and hanging on. I asked for a picture even though I couldn't really tell what it was I was looking at.

Bella teased me on the way out of the office but stopped when she saw me stick it on the bottom corner of my windshield. Sure other dads probably had theirs framed and on their desks at work. I didn't have that; what I did have was my Victory.

She kissed the side of my neck as I helped her climb on, and I smiled when she told me how fucking much she loved me. I missed packing double with her. Unfortunately, the ride wasn't long enough and we pulled into the zoo parking lot twenty minutes later.

Being at the zoo was interesting. Maybe being at the ladies' doctor's office put me in daddy mode, but I thought being at the zoo was a good opportunity to see what kids were like in their natural environment. When I said those exact words, Emmett laughed, scaring a bunch of antelope away while the girls scowled at me.

It turned out that, for the most part, kids were okay. I had been around them at barbeques when patch holders brought their families, so I was already prepared for their loud shrieks and them running around focused only on what had their attention and not the adults, who sometimes fucking trip over them. What I wasn't expecting was my reaction to some of the parents.

After the reptile exhibit, we decided to check out the birds. I was in there, praying that I wouldn't get shit on when I heard a boy about ten-years-old talking excitedly about one of the birds he saw while pointing it out to his parents. The kid used the correct name and everything, but his asshole dad told him to shut up and that the card said it was something else. The fuck it was; the card the kid used had a picture of the bird that looked like the one he was pointing out.

The kid looked like he wanted to argue but his mom took one look at our group and dragged him along. Like we'd fuck with their kid. Nope, they were doing a smash up job as it was.

I wrapped my hand around Bella and gently rubbed her belly. If my kid pointed out a bird and called the fucker a condor, I'd give him an ice cream cone for being so goddamn smart. I'd also punch any motherfucker who'd tell him to shut up. Kids learn at places like these, and I might not have a fancy degree in child psychology but I knew that parents that told their kids to shut up when they were learning wasn't fucking conducive.

Bella sensed I was in another mood and let me hold onto her while we walked around. Then I saw the damndest thing. I saw a woman with her daughter on a leash like her kid was a dog or something. Then I started to think about our own kids wandering off or getting abducted and decided that I wouldn't let them out of my sight.

Maybe going to the zoo wasn't the best idea.

= ADC =

We hit the road right from the zoo. Just past Wichita Falls on 287, we saw three scoots heading south bound. They weren't flying their colors, but I knew exactly who they were. We only nodded and the lead biker nodded in return.

Dirty finally made it to Texas and would probably get to Austin a little after one in the morning.

It wasn't until we hit the Arizona/California border that Jasper got the call. It was late morning and we had decided we were safe enough to stop to rest and re-group.

We all got quiet to hear but we didn't need to because Jasper was shouting anyway. "We aren't in Texas anymore. You made it quite clear we weren't welcomed… No, I didn't do shit… My friends didn't do shit either… Fucking kidding me… We were at the goddamn zoo yesterday… I'll blaspheme all I want if you keep accusing me of shit I didn't do… Well then yell at him… Huh?... Good, I'm glad. Fucker deserved it!... Fine… Yeah? Fine!"

Except it wasn't fine.

We wouldn't be using the house in Fort Worth again. It was too dangerous.

Texas was too dangerous.

And by the sounds of it, so was Charlotte Whitlock.

* * *

**AN: I almost forgot to send this out before I left. Tomorrow I head to Dallas to cheer for my friends while they run from zombies. Maybe they have the right idea, doing this run. I wonder what are the odds of a zombie apocalyse. Until then, I'll sit on the sidelines with a drink in my hand ;)**


	14. Things I Didn't Know

**Many thanks to my beta, ****RAH07890 for cleaning this up and having patience for me to get this to her ;)**

Lingo for this chapter:

patch holders—full members of the club

scoot—motorcycle

Feds—federal agents, FBI… just in case you didn't know :)

If you're confused over any of terms I use, let me know. I don't live this lifestyle… that's why it's fiction.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, Hells Angels is a trademarked name that I am not profiting off of. I use it with the upmost respect. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Warning: This story has strong language and some lemons *wink*. If those things offend you, this story ain't for you.**

* * *

"_**They totally used that lotion for unintended purposes."**_

**BPOV**

I felt it again and it was an unsettling feeling. Wariness and suspicion ate at my gut and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck told me I was being watched. I didn't like it.

I didn't like it one bit.

I grabbed the grocery bags out of the rental and quickly headed inside Rose and Emmett's house, which sat at the bulb of one of the cul-de-sacs in our neighborhood. I was happy to discover the house Edward had bought us was in the same neighborhood as, not only Rose and Em's house, but Doc and Esme's as well.

Esme had convinced Edward that hardwood floors were better for kids. They were easier to clean than carpet and would cut down on allergens, so we were staying with Rose and Emmett while the new floors were being put in.

"Hello," I called out.

"We're in the kitchen."

I followed the sound of Rose's voice as I made my way through their house. It was an open floor plan with big archways between rooms. It also had hardwood floors.

Setting the bags on the marble countertop, I turned toward the windows. If the guys weren't in the house, they were out on the basketball slab Emmett had in the backyard next to the pool. I had rolled my eyes when Rose told me Emmett had bought the house for that reason alone.

"Where are the guys?"

"No doubt getting into trouble," Gail said.

Before I could get out my phone, Rose turned me back around, saying, "They're probably with Doc in someone's garage. There's nothing to worry about."

I smiled and went to put away the goodies I had bought, pushing aside the uneasy feeling I had felt when I was outside earlier. When I was finished with my task, I noticed there was a woman in Rose's kitchen whom I had never met. Since coming to California, people who knew Doc, Esme, Dirty, or Gail just had a tendency to pop-up unannounced.

She was a tall brunette with olive-tone skin and striking green eyes. There was an exotic look to her features that no doubt caught men's attention wherever she went.

"Bella, this is Gina. Gina, Bella," Esme said, pouring herself a glass of sangria.

_Mmmm…. sangria._

"Gianna; my name is Gianna," she said, interrupting thoughts of yummy alcoholic beverages I could no longer have.

She was standing next to Gail, but I found it interesting that if she had come with Gail, surely Gail would have spoken up on her behalf. I looked around the kitchen and noticed the tension I had missed when I first walked in.

Tension that was in the form of a big elephant in the room, which everybody, but me, knew about.

Gina or Gianna gave me the once over, all the while, wearing a smug smile. "So, this is the lucky girl that managed to snag Edward."

Yeah, I didn't like that one bit. Some exotic model, sizing me up and mentioning my very fuckable husband while I felt bloated.

Not one bit.

"Weren't you invited to the wedding and housewarming?" Alice asked over the rim of her glass.

"No," Gianna said slowly.

"Oh," Alice said before looking away.

I was definitely missing something, but at the moment I was having too much fun watching Alice play with this Gianna bitch.

"Of course you and Linc are invited to next week's barbeque," Esme said with a fake smile.

There was an awkward silence, and Gina/Gianna took her time looking at each woman in the kitchen. Finally, she huffed and said, "I don't know why I bother trying to be nice with you women like Lincoln asked."

"Maybe if you didn't have that annoying habit of throwing yourself at our husbands, we'd be a little fucking friendlier," Alice said, hopping off of her stool.

Rose pulled Alice's drink away while Esme snickered. I shot her a look and she huffed before saying, "Alice, sit down. Gina—"

"_Gianna."_

"Whatever, I think you've worn-out your welcome. Tell Lincoln that we look forward to seeing him next Saturday."

It wasn't until after I heard the front door slam shut that I asked if she was someone I would need to keep my eye on.

"Lordie, do you," Rose said. She handed me a bottle of water, and I thanked her while wishing it was a glass of sangria instead.

I took the barstool next to Alice and settled into their conversation. Before Gianna had arrived they were talking about the party next week—just bouncing ideas on who would bring what.

"Bella, did you want to do something today?" Alice said.

I frowned and shook my head.

Esme's eyes shot down to my tummy in a panic. "Is everything alright?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know why people did that whenever the babies were mentioned. Not like they had x-ray vision, and I wasn't showing yet. "I'm just feeling a little bloated."

I looked down to see what was tugging at my waistband, only to find Alice's wiggling fingers.

"It's no wonder," she said, ignoring the way I was slapping her hand away. "We need to start shopping for some comfy maternity clothes."

Honestly, if I wasn't feeling fat before, having an elastic waistband would do the trick.

"Bella, don't get your panties in a twist. They have really cute clothes now for expecting mothers," Gail said.

Rose ran from the room only to come back with her laptop in tow, so I resigned myself to their shopping since I made it apparent that I wasn't going out.

"No, bows," I said as they oohed and awed over shit I wouldn't wear.

Did they listen? Of course not.

= ADC =

When the front door opened and the sound of our guys' loud voices rang through the house, I thanked the powers that be for my prayers being answered.

It didn't escape my notice that Dirty wasn't there, and Gail acted like she didn't expect him to be. Instead, she poured another drink for herself.

Edward made his way over to me and wrapped his arms around me before kissing the side of my head and asking how I was feeling.

Rose and Esme finished with their purchases for me, and conversation shifted from maternity wear to prepping for the incoming Angels. So far, it was only a wedding/house warming party and I tried to make it known that I didn't want them tacking on baby shower to the list of things being celebrated. It was still my first trimester and I didn't want to jinx anything.

But, the all too innocent look that Carlisle gave me said it was too late.

"They know?"

"I mean, it's not like people don't know," he said. "Edward has a picture of the little jelly beans on his Victory."

Suppressing a laugh was difficult when I heard the way Doc begrudgingly said "Victory." Hell, I did smile because he reminded me of how sweet Edward could be. He had a picture of our babies on his ride. Very rarely had I seen stuff on other bikers' windshields. And Rose had told me that bikers could be a little obsessive about any changes made to their scoots. That Edward slapped that sonogram picture up like a proud daddy still brought tears to my eyes, but, then again, it didn't take much to set me off these days.

"How's the leg, Jasper?" Gail asked, her eyes on her son. She knew it had been broken, but while we were traveling, he had gotten the leg and wrist casts removed. So there was no visible evidence that he was still recovering if he was standing still.

He nodded and said, "Good. That reminds me, Bella, can you take me to my rehab appointment Wednesday?"

I smiled. "I thought Alice was doing your physical therapy."

He scowled at me and then his wife. "I'm leaving it for the professionals."

Alice and I both laughed while everybody looked either amused or occupied with their own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll take you, but why me?" I quickly backtracked when his eyebrows shot up. "Not that I mind. I was just wondering why me over everybody else."

"They're all working," he said, shrugging.

"Seriously?"

Now everybody was laughing at me.

"It's not like we get paid to ride, Bella," Emmett said.

"So what do you do?" I asked, curious at how they made a living.

"Gail and I own a specialty boutique catered to riders," Esme said, her arms wrapped around Doc.

Alice added, "Sometimes, I'll work a shift there."

"I work in a garage with Em," Rose said, and I nodded because I could see that.

I turned to Jasper.

"Work with Doc, breaking down cars and restoring them," he said.

Looking up at Edward, I asked what he did, and it struck me as weird that I didn't even know my husband's occupation.

He smiled and said, "Somebody has to back all of these businesses. I'm like the silent partner that nobody knows about. Sometimes, I'll chip in when a shift needs covering."

"And Dirty?"

Gail spoke up. "He runs a bar."

I perked up at the possibilities of a job, but Edward quickly shut that down, saying, "No way. Forget it."

"But I have exper—"

"Are you kidding me? Bella, when I first laid eyes on you tending bar, I immediately thought of banging you." He continued, despite my mortification that he was saying this in front of his family. "There is no fucking way some sloppy drunk—most likely a patch holder— is thinking the same things I was about my wife."

Alice took one look at my face and busted out laughing. When she calmed down, she managed to say, "Besides, you don't need that now. Aren't you on your way to being a hot-shot photographer?"

It was true. I was already receiving an income with the photos I had sent to Marcus. I didn't need to pour beer for leering creeps anymore.

= ADC =

A particularly ticklish spot caused me to try to squirm away from my husband talented hands.

"Hold still," he said, smiling.

I tried my best, but that man knew exactly what he was doing. The way his fingertips gently stroked the areas he knew would make me squirm was no coincidence.

My legs were spread slightly while he kneeled over my body, rubbing the Palmer's Cocoa Butter into the skin on my midsection. "I think you've used the entire bottle on my stomach alone."

Edward shrugged. "I can't help that I enjoy rubbing my wife down. You want to try to prevent stretch marks, and I want to help you during your pregnancy."

"Hm-hmm, and exactly how did you know about this?"

"About the stretch marks?"

I smiled. "Did you read the books?"

"Jasper gave me an earful, and I might have skipped to the parts he mentioned," he said.

"You know, I might get stretch marks in other places," I teased, trying not to let the truth of the statement bring me down. Yeah, the truth sucked.

"Other places?"

There was a twitch in his boxers that brought a smug smile to my face. Licking my lips and trailing my hands down my body I said, "My hips and thighs."

"Yeah," he rasped. "Your thighs, yeah, we should take care of them." He quickly pumped some more lotion in his hands before taking my right thigh in his hands.

I moaned as he rubbed the muscles in my leg and hip and whimpered when his hand snaked under me to cup my ass. It wouldn't take long to work me up, knowing that my husband loved having his hands on me as much as I loved having them on me.

Edward crouched between my legs, his hands running the length of my legs, and lowered his head to breathe me in. "Baby, I need taste you." He didn't even give me time to respond before he hitched my legs up and dove in. His mouth licked, nibbled and sucked me into a frenzy.

Feeling like I was about to careen over the edge, I threaded my fingers in his hair and clutched him closer while grinding myself into his mouth. I needed more.

His arms kept my legs spread while his strong hands kept my hips pinned to the bed, preventing me from bucking into his mouth. Everything he was doing with his mouth was sinful, and the only thing coming from _my_ mouth was a litany of desperate pleas.

My toes curled and my muscles tensed as I felt my climax shoot through my body. Reduced to a boneless heap, I could only watch as Edward lined his cock with my still spasming pussy.

We both groaned when he entered me and, somehow, I managed to wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him closer to where I needed him.

Even after Edward came, he wasn't finished with his task.

I hummed in appreciation as he massaged every inch of my body.

He took his time rubbing the sweet-smelling lotion onto my breast and arms. And even though he had put his boxers back on, I could tell that rubbing my feet was working him up again.

"Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking, buddy," I said.

He tried to give me an innocent look, but I wasn't buying it. "What?"

"You are not getting freaky with my feet again, Edward."

"Well… I couldn't help but notice that they're slick with lotion… and still sexy as fuck. Sue me."

= ADC =

Sounds of people in the kitchen made their way to our bedroom—the slam of cabinets and the clanks of pots and pans. I rolled over in bed and noticed that Edward wasn't there with me. Pouting, I turned to the bathroom and registered the sound of the shower going and groaned.

Hopping out of bed, I rushed to the bathroom to pee, smiling when I heard a very unmanly yelp coming from Edward caused by the cold air hitting him. I didn't look his way, because seeing his silhouette would slow me down, and I had plans.

Those plans included getting some work done before I spent the day with Esme.

My laptop was in its bag next to the dresser, so I didn't have to leave the room. I flopped, belly down, onto the bed and got comfy. And after quickly starting up my computer, I logged into my email. I had sent some JPEGs of our trip to Texas to Marcus and was eager for his response.

A typical response from Marcus was very short, sometimes one-word-short, like, "nice" or "beautiful." It should have been enough for me, but a teeny tiny side of me wanted more recognition. Not that I was starved for his good opinion.

He was my boss, and I wanted to please him because he took a chance on me.

I blinked in surprise when I saw the length of his response—one whole paragraph. Yeah, I was a dork because that one paragraph made me kick my legs in excitement.

"What has you so excited?"

Edward was standing in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in a towel, and I had to quickly look away before he distracted me. "I got an email from Marcus."

"Cool. What did he say about your work?"

That was why I loved Edward. He didn't see my photography as a cute little hobby like I knew some of Doc and Dirty's friends did. Edward saw it as my career, and it boosted how I viewed myself as a professional. Not that I was winning any major awards, but I still fancied myself a photographer.

I quickly read through the first few sentences and snorted. "He said, 'Awesome.' He also says he and Didy are coming to the barbeque this weekend," I said as I processed everything Marcus had written.

"Really?" Edward was pulling a shirt over his head, and I rolled my eyes when I noticed that he wasn't completely dry.

"Yeah, he's also hinting at us doing Route 66." Honestly, I was really excited about that. I wanted to do it before I got too big, and I still had hope that I could get Edward to let me on the back of his bike. _I mean, he has to, right?_

Edward smiled at me, leaned down, and gave me a kiss. "We'll see."

_We'll see nothing; I'm going._

Choosing to ignore my scowl, he asked what I had planned for the day.

I shrugged. "Spending the day with Esme."

"How about you take Esme to go pick out furniture? That way we won't have to live with my brother."

I laughed as I headed to the bathroom to wash up. "Save me some pancakes!"

Because I knew, that despite my husband's valiant efforts to protect my pancakes, Emmett was like a black hole that sucked up anything in its gravitational pull, I sped through my morning rituals.

My hair was still dripping when I rushed into the kitchen just in time to see Edward shielding my plate and pushing his brother away.

"Emmett Cullen, I _know_ you were not trying to steal my food," I said, walking up to him and giving him a hard smack on the shoulder.

It was true that since my morning sickness had lessened, I had become more territorial with my food. I pitied the poor fool who reached for my food when I had a fork in my hand. Lately, that fool's name has been Emmett.

"No! I-I was making sure that Edward kept those pancakes nice and warm for you and the jelly beans," he said, taking a step back.

Everyone laughed as I glared at my brother-in-law before kissing Edward and snatching the plate of pancakes out of his hands. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Emmett were the only ones there and I thought it was best, because I didn't feel like talking to Jasper.

Almost like she knew where my thoughts were, Esme asked, "How'd Jasper's physical therapy go yesterday?"

I snorted and shoveled another forkful of buttery pancake into my mouth.

"I think somebody else will have to take Jazz to his appointments from here on out," Edward said, making his way over to the coffee.

"What happened?" Doc said.

I shook my head. "Jasper was being difficult and I didn't appreciate his tone."

"Jasper was acting like a little bitch and Bella wasn't having it, "Edward said. "She told him that he would have to call a cab if he thought he could treat her like that when she was doing him a favor. Fucker was lucky I wasn't there."

"Edward," Esme scolded.

"No," Doc said, "Edward's right. That boy is not the best patient, and I have a feeling he probably took his frustration over the session out on Bella." He looked at me, his head cocked to the side. "Maybe Bella should be the one to take him to his appointments. She won't take his shit and sometimes a man like Jasper needs to be put in his place."

"I'll put him in his place," Edward grumbled into his coffee.

We finished breakfast and the guys headed out while Esme, Rose, and I talked about what our plans were.

"Edward suggested that we look at some furniture," I said.

Esme grabbed her purse and smiled. "Oh, that sounds like fun. I love furniture shopping."

Deciding not to touch that one, I looked at Rose who was trying not to laugh. We both knew how much Esme loved to buy furniture. Her and Doc's house was filled with arm chairs that didn't match and lamps in random spots.

"So, Bella did you try that lotion like you said you would?" Esme asked as we headed out the door.

I almost choked on my spit, because the first thing that popped into my mind was the sexy things her son did with that lotion. "Uh-huh."

Rose narrowed her eyes before sliding her sunglasses on. "They totally used that lotion for unintended purposes."

"Rose," I said, embarrassed that she called me out on it.

Esme laughed and pushed us out the door. "Bella, what happens between a man and his wife—or any couple, really—is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That's not true," Rose muttered. "Once I farted on Emmett when he was going down on me."

"Oh, jeez," Esme said, shaking her head. "I'm sure there are plenty more stories between you two, so I'll just have to take your word." Then she looked at me and I could see the wheels spinning on the possible embarrassments in my bed.

"He gave me a massage. I'm not embarrassed," I said. We walked down the driveway to where Esme had parked her Ford Escape. "He also gave me a foot massage, but I think it was a waste of lotion. It's not like my feet are going to get stretch marks."

"Actually, I heard your feet are going to get bigger," Rose said, wincing.

_Shit._ I forgot about that.

Right before I climbed in, I felt it.

I felt someone watching me and I wanted to both look around and not draw more attention to myself.

"Ignore it," Esme said as she climbed in the driver's seat and slammed her door shut.

Taking the passenger seat, I looked over. "Esme?"

She sighed. "It's the fucking Feds. They're digging for dirt. Let them; we've nothing to hide."

I tried to not let it get to me, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuuun! What is it? What's going to happen?!**

**So this weekend is the ROT Rally in Austin. I'm avoiding downtown and all the madness. Every year people die because of recklessness in riding or arguments or just not noticing a biker while driving. Share the road, folks, and look twice.**

**Don't forget to leave me love!**


End file.
